Elisabeth Lizzy Lestrange
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Elle en avait marre d'être vue comme une fragile poupée de porcelaine chez elle. Les hommes ont plus de permissions et les adultes plus de pouvoir. Dépitée, elle se résigne presque. Mais quand vient l'annonce de la fuite d'Azkaban, dont la terrifiante Bellatrix Lestrange, Ginny se demande s'il n'est pas temps d'avoir une autre mère. Une qui comprendrait qu'elle n'est pas faible.
1. Avant-propos

Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous les gens.

Bienvenu dans cette nouvelle fan-fic écrite par mes soins. Elle est terminée donc pas de panique.  
Alors autant vous dire que c'est avec une grande émotions que je vous livre cette fan-fiction.

Je vous prierai de bien lire ce qu'il suit avant de commencer. Je ne tiens pas à avoir des retours comme quoi je n'aurais pas prévenu.

Cette fanfiction contient entre autre :

• violence, torture, meurtre, viol, sexe... (oui on se croirait dans GoT)

Donc clairement cette fic ne s'adresse pas à tout le monde

À chaque début de chapitre, je mettrai bien des avertissements quand ceux ci contiendront quelque chose de potentiellement choquant.

Je posterai (normalement) tous les Samedi. En cas de retard je m'excuse d'avance mais nous avons tous une vie. (Ewi nous ne sommes pas des robots hein)

Je remercie d'avance tous les gens qui m'ont soutenue, aidée, vous qui lisez et surtout ma bêta memepotter952504. (merci beaucoup pour ta patience)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On attaque directement avec le prologue.


	2. Des vacances bien trop longues

**Prologue: Des vacances bien trop longues**

L'alarme de mon réveil magique sonne, bien trop forte à mon goût. Je grogne et marmonne contre ce foutu bruit trop strident qui ne devrait pas exister. Définitivement pas. Je prend ma baguette sous mon oreiller et la fait taire. Je soupire tout en m'asseyant, passant une main dans mes cheveux. Je me lève sans faire mon lit et me regarde dans le miroir me faisant face. Je grimace face à mon reflet dans ce pyjama bleu pastel délavé, mes cheveux roux partant dans tous les sens. Je vais définitivement passer par la salle de bain avant de descendre. J'ouvre donc l'armoire et je me rend compte que ce n'est pas forcément mieux. Mes robes sont celles de petite fille, mes t-shirts sont souvent ceux de mes frères et quand ce n'est pas trouée, ce n'est pas à mon goût. J'attrape un de mes jeans les plus neufs avec un t-shirt sans manche vert neutre, puis prend mes sous-vêtements dans un des tiroirs et file dans la salle de bain laissant derrière moi tout en désordre.

Quand j'arrive en bas, les cheveux encore légèrement humides. Tout le monde est là autour de la table. Nous sommes actuellement au 12, Square Grimmaurd à cause du fait que Voldemort est revenu il y a quelques mois déjà. Je passe à côté de ma mère qui m'attrape dans une étreinte d'ours et m'embrasse sur les joue plusieurs fois avec un grand sourire niais.

\- Mon petit bébé! Bien dormi ma chérie ?  
\- Oui, répondis-je en grognant à moitié.  
\- Que veux-tu pour le petit déjeuner ? Il y a des pancakes, des crêpes, du jus de citrouille, des oeufs, du bacon, du….  
\- C'est bon, c'est bon. Je vais prendre du thé avec 2 oeufs, une tartine et du bacon... S'il te plait. dis-je en forçant sur les derniers mots.

Je me libère de sa prise avec difficulté et m'assieds à côté de mon frère Ron qui est encore à parler la bouche pleine, me donnant un haut-les-cœur. Il discute de Quidditch avec Harry qui est arrivé il y a quelques jours à cause d'une attaque de détraqueurs qui a mal tournée. Faut vraiment qu'il arrête d'avoir des ennuis, ce n'est vraiment plus possible. Quand je pense que j'ai eu le béguin pour lui tout ce temps, je me dis que j'ai vraiment dû recevoir un coup à la tête plus jeune. Je fais presque la même taille que lui d'ailleurs, c'est affligeant d'être si petit. Je suis sortie de mon observation par une assiette et une tasse posées devant moi et une main ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je regarde mon assiette avec suspicion. Deux oeufs sur le plat avec plusieurs tranches de bacon … le tout formant une tête avec le pain en guise de nez. Décidément, ma mère à toujours pas compris que je n'ai plus 5 ans. Je marmonne un vague merci et mange en écoutant d'une oreille ce qui est dit autour de moi.

Je finis rapidement mon petit déjeuner et me lève pour retourner dans ma chambre sans un mot. De toute façon, je sais très bien que j'y serais renvoyée d'ici là car je suis la plus jeune après tout, et que la guerre ne me concerne pas. Quand je pense que parfois je suis la seule à ne pas pouvoir être à ces réunions. Je n'ai pourtant qu'un an de moins que Ron, Hermione et Harry. C'est juste complètement injuste. Claquant la porte derrière moi de frustration, je me dis que franchement, les vacances sont parfois bien trop longues. Il faut vraiment que je fasse quelque chose pour améliorer ma situation de vie désastreuse.

* * *

Voilà donc que commence l'aventure de notre Ginny.  
Je sais, je sais, le prologue est court, ne me tapez pas.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, un Fav, à la suivre...  
Je vous retrouve Samedi prochain pour le premier chapitre.  
Cœur sur vous les grenouilles!


	3. Une Weasley et un Malfoy

Merci pour vos retours sur ce court Prologue. 3  
Comme promis, voici le chapitre 1

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Une Weasley et un Malfoy**

Le premier Septembre arrive avec grand soulagement. Je suis pressée d'enfin faire réellement quelque chose de mes journées et pouvoir rester loin de mes parents. Ah oui, je ne vous ai pas parlé de mon père. Il est… simplet je dirais. Mais surtout, un amoureux des objets moldus. Je n'ai rien contre, je peux comprendre que c'est étrange pour un sang-pur de voir ces objets, mais il n'y a pas non plus besoin de faire des collections. Dernièrement sa collection, c'est les timbres et cartes téléphoniques. Je vous jure que cela prend une de ces places. Je me demandais toujours pourquoi les Malfoy nous appelaient des traîtres à notre sang ou autres surnoms quand j'étais plus jeune. Mais aujourd'hui j'en comprends mieux certains quand je vois que nous sommes tout aussi sang-pur qu'eux et que nous sommes si… Bref. Je me doute aussi qu'il y a une histoire derrière tout cela, mais encore une fois "Ginny, ce ne sont pas tes affaires" ou "Ginny, c'est du passé". Merci beaucoup pour vos réponses. Mais si je ne peux les obtenir par un côté, je demanderais de l'autre. Qui sait, peut-être que les blonds sont plus bavards que les roux.

Je suis actuellement dans le train avec Harry, Neville Longbottom et Luna Lovegood. Un héros du monde sorcier vexé de pas être préfet, un Gryffondor timide et pas très courageux, ainsi qu'une Serdaigle complètement à la ramasse. Je pose ma tête contre la vitre et laisse le voyage s'écouler sans ouvrir une seule fois la bouche volontairement. L'arrivée se fait de soir comme à chaque fois. Je soupire de bien être, il est bon d'être de retour ici.

Nous avons ENCORE un nouveau professeur de DCFM. Bien, après un romancier excentrique devenu amnésique, un loup-garou très bon prof mais interdit d'emploi par le ministère et un mangemort sous polynectar, nous avons maintenant un crapaud rose du ministère qui nous fait la lecture. Cela fait déjà deux semaines que je suis là et que j'essaye d'approcher Malfoy, mais faut croire que rien y fait. Entre mon frère Ron qui me laisse pas seule, les autres filles, ses "amis" qui sont avec lui. C'est relativement énervant.

Nous sommes presque fin Octobre quand enfin j'arrive à l'attraper seul dans un couloir. Je l'emmène dans une salle vide proche malgré ses protestations et souffle de soulagement. Il sort rapidement sa baguette contre moi. Je reste le dos contre la porte, lui barrant le passage, mais ne le menaçant pas. Je lui montre mes deux mains en signe d'apaisement et de non-agression.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Weaslette ? me demande t-il agressivement.  
\- J'ai une question qui reste sans réponse et que tu saurais peut-être me répondre car personne ne me répond dans ma… famille, dis-je en crachant presque le dernier mot.  
\- Et pourquoi moi ? me questionne t-il sur ses gardes.  
\- Car cela concerne cette haine viscérale entre les Malfoy et les Weasley. Est-ce que tu sais, toi, d'où ça vient ? Je veux dire, autre que cette guerre de magie blanche ou noir et maison ici, il doit bien y avoir un truc qui fait que ton blond et mon roux ne soient pas compatibles.

Il me regarde un instant comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussée ou que sais-je encore, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois. Il pose sa main libre sous son menton semblant réfléchir en levant le regard. Avant de baisser la baguette et mettre les mains dans ses poches.

\- Père, commence t-il prudemment. Père m'a raconté une fois que cela viendrait de nos ancêtres communs. Une histoire d'un frère qui se serait marié et qu'au final aurait perdu le nom des Malfoy pour Weasley. Je ne suis plus très certain. Mais le fait est, que nos deux branches de la famille sont proches et que cela fait des Malfoy la branche principale et Weasley la secondaire d'une même famille.

J'avais pensé à tout, un meurtre, une injustice immense, mais sûrement pas à une histoire de mariage qui tourne mal. Je fronce du nez lui faisant avoir un sourire ironique. Je me détache de la porte et passe à côté de Malfoy pour me diriger vers la fenêtre. Nous sommes au cinquième étage côté cour. Je soupire avant de prendre la parole.

\- Je vois. Du coup, si l'erreur vient de mon côté de la famille, je peux comprendre qu'on ne me raconte rien du tout. En tout cas, merci Malfoy.  
\- De rien Weasley. Ne reste pas trop longtemps ici, je veux pas avoir affaire à ton frère m'accusant de meurtre sanglant, me dit-il avant de partir.

La porte claque délicatement dans mon dos. Je me permets alors un sourire. C'est une petite victoire non négligeable. Qui sait, un jour je pourrais peut-être demander directement à Lord Malfoy. Après tout, ce serait de la famille. Ma réflexion fait que j'éclate de rire et finis par sortir de la pièce un petit sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

Après cela, nous nous sommes revus quelques fois, parlant un peu plus que la première fois. Partageant nos points de vue sur la guerre et sur l'avenir. Il devint rapidement et étrangement un bon ami malgré ses piques qu'il ne retenait pas en public. Il m'a aussi appris quelque étiquettes et comment me tenir, que ce soit à table ou ailleurs. J'en ai encore les doigts douloureux à cause des coups de baguette dessus. Je pensais que jamais mes parents auraient pu laisser tomber les traditions et mon apprentissage à ce point, cela est vraiment horrible. Certes je suis la dernière, mais je suis aussi la seule Lady en nom.

J'ai passé la journée suivante à observer mon frère, celui-ci m'écoeurant de plus en plus. Neville était à côté très bien élevé, bien qu'il ne semblait plus faire très attention une fois ici. Mais à la table des Serpentard, Malfoy, Parkinson, Zabini… tous étaient parfaitement droits et mangeaient calmement. Les Serdaigles étaient plutôt pareils, bien que souvent des livres de sortie et les Poufsouffles parlaient beaucoup, mais c'était une unicité réelle. Ici à Gryffondor, c'était surtout tout un relent de conneries et de discussions à voix forte.

Pour la première fois, je ne me sentis pas du tout à ma place dans ma maison, ici à Poudlard. Gryffondor me faisait honte.

\- Ginny ? demanda la voix de mon frère qui me sortit de mes réflexions.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?  
\- Wow calme toi veux-tu ? Je te demandais juste si tu avais déjà pensé quoi offrir pour papa et maman pour Noël.  
\- Non et on a encore le temps. Puis j'ai pas d'argent de toute façon que veux-tu que je leur offre. Merlin sers-toi un peu de ta cervelle Ron.

Oui J'avais honte. Mais ce n'était certainement pas pire que de devoir rentrer chez soi. Que Merlin me vienne en aide pour la période de Yule… pardon, de Noël dans ma famille. J'aurais certainement encore un Pull très moche. Peut-être que Draco m'offrira quelque chose de meilleure valeur et quelque chose réellement pour moi qui me plaira.


	4. un Joyeux Noël et une Bonne année

Hello Here !  
Merci pour les retours, comme toujours.  
Alors, en effet on s'éloigne du canon pour ce qui est de Ginny. MAIS... vous verrez très vite que je reste assez proche du fil directeur de l'univers Harry Potter.  
Aussi, dans les semaines à venir cela va être laborieux pour moi de poster (vacance oblige) Donc ne soyez pas surpris quand aux parutions des chapitres  
Sur ce des bisous et bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2: un "Joyeux" Noël et un "Bonne" année **

C'est ainsi que, le temps passant, nous nous retrouvons en période de vacances et me voilà donc de retour avec ma famille pour Noël au Square. Oh joie. À Poudlard, la sous secrétaire d'état Dolores Ombrage a commencé une ascension au pouvoir plutôt magistrale, le tout en faisant taire ceux qui affirmaient que le Lord noir était de retour. Harry se retrouvant être sa victime favorite et maintenant à cause d'une bagarre avec Malfoy, il est interdit à vie de Quidditch. Pourtant l'hymne pour mon frère était plutôt entrainante. Dommage. Harry a monté aussi un petit groupe de défense pour apprendre à se battre. Je voulais y aller, mais encore une fois, on m'a fait la remarque de mon jeune âge. J'ai dû leur rappeler que notre "instructeur" avait fait bien plus à mon âge et que ce n'était pas un petit cours clandestin qui allait me faire de mal et que, au comble de leur étonnement, je savais très bien tenir ma langue, pas comme certains.

Aussi mon père a été attaqué par le serpent du Lord noir. Une très vilaine morsure qui faillit lui être fatale mais il a été sauvé de justesse. J'ai beau ne pas vraiment apprécier ses lubies, il serait un peu bête qu'il meurt ainsi. J'ai tout de même été le voir. Quand on me l'a autorisé, évidemment. "Une jeune fille si jeune ne devrait pas voir ça". Pitié, tuez moi… ou tuez les plutôt, je tiens à la vie.

J'ai actuellement la tête dans mon oreiller, profitant de la chaleur de la couverture un peu plus longtemps et du silence relatif. Nous somme le matin de Noël et je sais parfaitement qu'ils vont bien tous m'attendre pour ouvrir les cadeaux. Mais je suis tellement bien là. J'arrive presque à me rendormir avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, me faisant presque sursauter. Je fais un son entre un grognement et un gémissement.

\- Quoi ?...  
\- Faut que tu te lèves, Il est déjà 11 heures passées et nous t'attendons tous pour les cadeaux, dit l'un de mes frères.  
\- Et vous pouviez pas juste les ouvrir sans moi peut-être ? C'est pas un drame si je les ouvre après mais bien d'accord j'arrive et ne… claque pas la porte, finissais-je en un souffle alors que ma porte était de nouveau claquée.

Je soupire. Je crois bien qu'ils ne m'écoutent même pas. Je me lève et part me laver et m'habiller. Je mets le pull le plus simple que j'ai. Je refuse de porter encore l'un de ces pulls immondes en laine qui gratte. Quand j'arrive tout le monde me regarde, me faisant grimacer. je m'assois à table là où il y a de la place. J'observe tout le monde et mon regard est accaparé par celui de Sirius Black, le parrain de Harry qui est aussi présent. Oh Merlin ces yeux, ça devrait être interdit d'en avoir de pareil. Je tourne la tête, sentant légèrement mes joues rougir sous cette constatation.

\- Tout le monde étant enfin présent c'est l'heure de la distribution des cadeaux ! s'exclame ma mère en claquant des mains en souriant grandement.

D'un coup de baguette les cadeaux sont distribués. Je me retrouve avec quelques livres pour mon "futur", une plume avec encrier, des bonbons et un pull. Je dépose tout à côté de moi et les remercie non sans grimacer intérieurement et demande si maintenant je peux avoir mon petit déjeuner. Quand je monte dans ma chambre après un repas bien trop copieux, je suis rejointe assez vite par Hermione Granger . Elle ferme la porte derrière elle et s'approche de moi comme si j'étais fragile ou un animal craintif.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermione ?  
\- Tu ne sembles pas ravie de tes cadeaux Ginny.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? je demande sur mes gardes.  
\- Ta réaction. D'ailleurs tu sembles plus distante depuis le début de l'année.  
\- Je fais peut-être ma crise d'adolescence, qui sait, répondis-je en mentant immuablement.

Je lui souris, espérant ainsi la convaincre et qu'elle puisse quitter ma chambre enfin. Elle rigole et me répond qu'elle comprend mais qu'il faut que je comprenne que mes parents ont pas forcément l'argent et que nous sommes beaucoup après tout. Je lui dis que je comprends bien mais que ce n'est pas une raison pour être un peu déçue tout de même.

J'ai du lui dire que je commençais mes devoirs de vacances pour qu'elle daigne me lâcher, et encore, elle m'a demandé si elle pouvait m'aider. J'ai refusé aussi poliment que possible, sentant, légèrement, ma patience arriver à bout.

Une fois définitivement seule, j'ai regardé la petite pile de cadeau sur mon lit avant de renifler avec dédain. Tic que j'ai attrapé à force de côtoyer Draco lors de nos quelques rendez-vous clandestins. Je soupire et décide finalement d'ouvrir l'un des livres qu'il m'a prêtés si gentiment.

La nouvelle année fut… Catastrophique. Nous étions tous réunis dans la pièce principale et beaucoup buvaient, parlaient fort. J'avais cette impression d'être de retour dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Faut dire c'est que ce que ce sont quasiment tous des Gryffondor ici. Ron qui est un peu limite s'avachit à côté de moi.

\- Hey Gin !  
\- Quoi Ron ? Dis-je en m'éloignant un peu.  
\- Pourquoi t'es plus comme avant ?

Apparemment l'alcool a des effets plutôt étrange sur lui. Je soupire et réfléchis rapidement à une bonne excuse.

\- Je grandis Ron, je vais pas rester tout le temps une petite fille tu sais ?  
\- Naaah pas ça… jveux dire… okay tu grandis mais t'es plus avec nous. pis parfois tu disparais comme ça pouf ! dit-il en levant les bras et se rapprochant de moi.

Je recule en fronçant du nez. Merlin quel horreur !

\- J'ai une vie aussi. Je fais ce que je veux et si cela te plait pas c'est pareil et par S… Merlin recule toi tu empestes l'alcool !  
\- Même pas vrai pis t'es ma sœur, j'ai ldroit de dsavoir où t'es et cque tu fais.  
\- Tu me gonfles, dis-je en sortant ma baguette pour la pointer vers lui. Somnus.

Il s'écroula au sol en ronflant sous le rire des autres présents. Ma Mère soupira avant de commencer à hurler sur les autres qu'il y a des enfants ici et qu'ils sont trop jeunes pour boire de l'alcool. C'est sur ces paroles que minuit sonna. Bonne année hein.

Je me levai et partis me coucher sans que l'on me remarque. Vivement le retour à Poudlard, j'aurais au moins un peu de vacances.


	5. Se trouver une autre famille

Hello vous allez bien par ce temps chaud ?  
Je suis désolé si le début traîne en longueur...  
en fait non, je ne suis pas désolé. Je voulais pas qu'on soit dans l'histoire sans contexte.  
Aujourd'hui on entre plus dans l'histoire.  
Bisous et sort de rafraîchissement pour tout le monde.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: Se trouver une autre famille**

Je suis de retour à Poudlard depuis quelques jours déjà, c'est Janvier et tout le monde ne parle que d'une chose. Le journal de ce matin. Le gros titre du jour "Évasion Massive de 10 Mangemorts de la Prison D'Azkaban". Je regarde attentivement les photos des évadés. Certains noms ne me sont pas inconnus, comme les Lestranges. Je dois avouer que, visuellement, Rabastan est plutôt bien foutu. Son frère aussi mais il est marié. Mes yeux restent accrochés sur le visage de sa femme, Bellatrix Lestrange Née Black. Elle est sublime et elle semble forte… bien qu'un peu folle. Elle serait une mère parfaite. Je vais avoir besoin de mon informateur blond pour un peu plus de détails dès que je serais décidée.

Je mis plusieurs jours à me décider complètement. Le jour J, Je l'attrape et le mène à notre lieu de rendez-vous, après avoir écrit une lettre, par une chance inouïe. Nous sommes dans la même pièce que la première fois. La porte fermée il me sourit réellement. Je lui tends la main. Il la saisit délicatement et dépose un baiser sur le dos de celle-ci avant de la lâcher.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin aujourd'hui ?  
\- D'un service quelque peu... particulier, si je puis dire comme cela. J'aimerais, bien évidemment, toute ta discrétion pour cela.  
\- Tu m'inquiètes Weasley. Mais je t'écoute.  
\- J'aimerais que tu fasses parvenir une lettre à… ta tante Bellatrix.

Mes dernier mots ne sont que murmure. Mais, je suis certain qu'il les a entendus quand je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller ainsi que sa bouche s'ouvrir et se fermer à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

\- Par Salazar! Mais qu'est-ce que... Pourquoi veux-tu cela ?! bafouilla t-il légèrement.

Je me mords les lèvres et lui fais signe que l'on s'éloigne de la porte pour que je puisse lui en parler sans aucune oreille indiscrète. Draco sort sa baguette et met autour de nous un sort d'intimité léger.

\- Je veux entrer en contact avec elle car tout ce que tu m'as dit les dernières fois m'ont fait ouvrir les yeux. L'évasion arrive plutôt à point. Elle semble plutôt forte et si elle veut de moi je suis prête à devenir sa fille, je suis prête même à suivre ses pas. J'en ai juste marre que l'on ne m'écoute pas, marre de n'être que la "petite poupée" chez moi. Ce que j'ai reçu comme cadeau n'égale même pas la valeur de ta cape actuelle. Très jolie d'ailleurs.  
\- Merci. Je vais d'abord contacter père pour cela. Je pense qu'une discussion avec le Lord ne sera pas exclue non plus. Tu viens d'une famille de lumière. Je vais garder ta lettre. Je m'excuse si je la lis en premier lieu.  
\- Aucun soucis. Je ne dis rien de très compromettant, lui répondis-je en lui tendant le parchemin.  
\- Alors voyons voir.

Il prit la lettre et l'ouvrit, la lisant devant moi avant de me poser des questions afin d'avoir plus d'informations sur ce que je demande réellement afin de rédiger sa propre lettre. Il finit par me faire part de ses vacances rapidement et du fait que le Lord vit chez lui maintenant ayant pris son manoir comme résidence. Il avoua qu'il fut réellement effrayé de le voir la première fois et qu'il comprenait la frayeur lié au nom.

Quand la sonnerie magique retentit, on dut rapidement se séparer pour les cours de l'après midi. On se donna rendez-vous dès le jour où l'un ou l'autre aurait une réponse. Je n'avais maintenant plus qu'a espérer avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

* * *

_**POV Draco Malfoy**_

La première fois qu'elle voulut me parler, je fis tout pour l'éviter et ne jamais être seul. J'ai cru au bout d'un moment, un peu bêtement je dois avouer, qu'elle avait abandonnée. Mais, quand elle m'a attrapé ce jour-là, je m'attendais à pas mal de chose de sa part, mais certainement pas à cette question. J'ai fait de mon mieux pour lui répondre ce que je savais. Je m'attendais à recevoir un sort, mais j'ai tout simplement eu de la compréhension et un merci. Les fois suivantes se sont déroulées un peu de la même façon. Toujours la même pièce, souvent dans les mêmes heures. Nous avons fini par avoir une entente commune. J'ai été réellement surpris quand elle a laissé paraître ses doutes et son désarroi face à sa famille qui ne la voit que comme quelque chose de précieux et fragile. Au fil des rendez-vous elle m'a posé de plus en plus de questions sur l'aspect noir de la magie. Je n'ai jamais eu de vrai introduction dans ce milieu et encore une fois j'ai répondu un peu comme je le pouvais, la prévenant de ce fait.

Je ne pensais pas non plus que moi-même je m'y intéresserais. Nous étions "neutres" dans ce conflit. Deux enfants, adolescents, avec des parents de camps opposés. Nous avons partagé nos connaissances sur la guerre et ce qu'il en était. Cela a juste révélé que j'étais déjà trop ancré dans la magie noire sans regarder l'autre aspect alors qu'elle même glissait d'un gris clair à un gris foncé. C'est ce qui a fait que je lui aie prêté deux-trois livres de magie noire pour ses vacances en lui faisant promettre d'en prendre grand soin et de me les rendre une fois terminés.

Quand je suis arrivé dans mon manoir pour les vacances de Décembre, je m'attendais à quelque chose de tranquille je crois bien. Mais quand j'ai vu le Lord en bout de table, cette magie noire autour de lui nous étouffant presque, j'ai facilement compris pourquoi il était si puissant, si crain. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup croisé non plus mais le si peu m'ont suffit à choisir ma position. J'ai lâché un mot ou deux à mon père sur Weasley, et sur sa curiosité. Il m'a demandé de le tenir au courant et de pas en parler au Lord pour le moment, que le temps viendrait pour cela.

Quand elle m'a attrapée il y a quelques minutes de cela cela m'a fait sourire au fond. La prison d'Azkaban avait subit un assaut et dix mangemorts étaient maintenant en liberté. J'ai vu ce jour là son regard sur le journal, ce regard de fascination sur certains visages. Mais je n'étais pas vraiment prêt à devoir contacter mon père pour faire passer un message à ma tante Bellatrix. Vraiment pas. Mais les choses bougeaient et chaque nouveau partisan était un plus pour la guerre.

C'est après le dernier cours que je choisis d'écrire la lettre accompagnant celle de Ginny. Cela allait être long de tout expliquer, j'espérais ne pas avoir de problème avec le Lord et que Bellatrix accepterait même si ce n'est qu'en tant qu'apprentie.

_"Père,_

_Les choses bougent ici et la libération de certains prisonniers de la si réputée prison d'Azkaban fait posé beaucoup de questions. N'est-elle pas censé être impénétrable et ultra surveillée ? Monsieur le ministre n'aurait donc rien fait après la fuite du détenu Sirius Black ? Je dois avouer me poser moi-même ces mêmes questions au fond._

_Je vous ai parlé il y a quelques temps d'une connaissance qui aurait quelques doutes et à ce jour ses réponses se font plus précises. Je vous fais parvenir sa lettre avec la mienne, je suis certain que vous saurez quoi faire avec. Cette dernière espère réellement une réponse quelconque. J'espère de même une réponse de votre part sur mes interrogations._

_Passez mes amitiés à la famille._

_Draco.L Malfoy"_


	6. Une très longue attente

**Chapitre 4: Une très longue attente. Espionner et Rapporter.**

Déjà 2 semaines, bientôt 3, que j'ai fait parvenir ma lettre, j'ai toujours rien eu et à cause du crapaud rose et ces histoires de hautes inquisitions je n'ai plus le temps de voir Draco un seul instant. Je dois avouer que je commence à perdre vaguement patience. Harry fait encore des siennes et je crois bien que ça va encore mal se finir pour lui. Il semble fatigué certain soir, énervé aussi. J'ai vaguement entendu qu'il prendrait des cours particuliers avec le Professeur Snape à cause de ses cauchemars, ou ses visions, je ne suis pas certaine. Je devrais peut-être mieux me renseigner pour pouvoir donner les informations le jour venu. On ne sait jamais quand je devrais partir. Je m'approche doucement du trio, feignant la timidité pendant qu'ils parlent.

\- Je… Je peux venir ?  
\- Bien sûr, quelle question, viens là petite sœur.

Je m'assieds sur le canapé en un sourire jouant parfaitement mon rôle. Je suis en bout à côté de mon frère. la salle est quasiment vide actuellement.

\- J'aimerais m'excuser pour mon comportement bizarre depuis la rentrée. J'ai… J'ai été vexée qu'on me prenne pour une enfant alors que je n'ai qu'un an de différence. Désolée…  
\- On peut comprendre, me répond Hermione.  
\- Ouais, maman en fait parfois un peu trop… et nous aussi.  
\- Mais tu peux comprendre aussi que je ne veux pas impliquer trop de personnes là dedans. Je ne veux pas voir une autre personne mourir…  
\- Sauf que Harry, t'a beau être le sauveur, c'est pas à toi de décider qui va se battre. S'ils se battent pas pour toi, ils se battent pour leur camp et leurs convictions.

Un grand silence suit mes paroles. J'ai peut-être était un peu trop loin. Je passe une main nerveusement dans mes cheveux roux. Je cherche rapidement une excuse à leur fournir avant de me souvenir de l'excuse que j'avais donnée à Hermione.

\- Désolée, je l'ai bien dit que l'adolescence m'avait sûrement attrapée.  
\- Sûrement oui.

Ils éclatent de rire, du moins rien qu'un petit sourire pour Harry et ils continuent leur discussion. Je me glisse de temps en temps pour faire une réflexion ou deux. Je me dis qu'il faudra que je note toute info utile dans un carnet. J'apprends alors au fur et à mesure que Harry voit des choses, et que ses cauchemars sont assez précis et que cela viendrait de visions même. Je ne suis pas certaine que le Lord même le sache. S'il ne le sait pas, alors que le professeur Snape travaille dessus avec lui, alors il doit être probablement un traître. Je finis par les laisser, leur disant que que je suis un peu fatiguée. Hermione me suit, la discussion n'aura au moins pas lieu sans moi.

Il fallut deux jours de plus pour enfin que j'obtienne une réponse. Draco fut celui qui m'a attrapée. Nous étions un Samedi après midi, nous avons donc tout notre temps. J'ouvre rapidement la lettre.

_"Cher Miss Weasley,_

_Votre lettre est fort étonnante vous le savez ? J'espère que mon fils, Draco a répondu à vos questions. Mais si quelque chose ne vous est pas encore très clair, n'hésitez pas à me demander plus en détail. Je ferais mon possible pour vous répondre dès que possible._

_Pour ce qui est de votre demande pour le moins étrange, sachez que nous sommes dubitatifs, vous devez vous en douter pourquoi. Faites nous parvenir des preuves confirmant vos réels objectifs et nous pourrons peut-être considérer sérieusement vos paroles._

_Ne nous décevez pas Miss Weasley._

_Dans tous les cas,et au moindre soucis, vous savez comment nous joindre._

_Lucius.A Malfoy"_

Je me pinçais les lèvres et regardais Draco devant moi.

\- J'aurais quelques informations importante à faire parvenir. C'est plutôt urgent.  
\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Fait passer le message que l'homme marqué de l'éclair sait, qu'il "voit", je dis en mimant le guillemet. Et qu'il faut que les pensées de la tête pensante ne soit pas aussi claires, cela coûterait beaucoup.  
\- Potter sait ce qu'il se passe? murmure t-il. Tu veux dire qu'il voit les pensées de…

J'acquiesce muettement.

\- Dis leur aussi alors que les potions ne sont pas forcément ce qu'elles semblent être et que si l'on ne fait pas attention cela pourrait se retourner contre nous.  
\- Tu veux dire que Sna…

Je claquais ma main sur sa bouche pour le faire taire et de nouveau j'acquiesçais. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne recule et me fasse signe de tête qu'il avait compris. Je lui rendis la lettre, lui demandant de la détruire lui-même car je ne pouvais pas encore le faire par moi-même.

Nous nous séparions donc, espérant avoir un peu plus de temps pour parler et que la prochaine fois, je lui rendrais ses livres, très instructifs d'ailleurs. J'espérais sincèrement que j'avais prouvé assez ma valeur en si peu de temps.

Dans la soirée, Draco me ferait parvenir que mon message était envoyé.

Le lendemain, Severus Snape était définitivement porté disparu.


	7. Changer de famille

**Chapitre 5: Changer de famille**

Après la disparition du professeur de potions, j'ai reçu une lettre du Lord même me remerciant pour ces informations si précieuses. J'ai passé un moment à la lire, la relire pour imprégner ses mots au fond de moi avant de brûler la lettre dans la cheminée la nuit.

Nous sommes maintenant en Février et c'était bientôt la Saint Valentin. Je ne suis pas naïve, je suis certaine que je n'aurais que quelques cadeaux sans intérêt. Je m'étire pour après me laver et m'habiller, et prendre mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'arrive, la salle est déjà quasiment pleine. Dumbledore portait une robe mauve avec des étoile dorées dessus. C'est… particulier. Je reniflais de dédain et déjeunais sans adresser la parole à quiconque.

J'allais pour me lever quand la voix du vieux directeur retentit.

\- Un instant, s'il vous plaît. Date de la saint Valentin approchant, une sortie pour pré au lard est prévue cette après midi. Aussi je tenais à vous présenter le nouveau professeur de Potion Félix Fortin. et enfin, la direction de la maison Serpentard reste à la professeure Vector. Sur ce bonne journée.

Beaucoup parlent de ce qu'ils vont faire à la sortie, je dois avouer moi-même ne pas savoir très bien ce que je vais faire. La réponse me vient quand arrive midi et que je reçois un colis avec une lettre. Beaucoup sont curieux mais je refuse de l'ouvrir devant tout le monde. Il nous est rappelé que l'on doit être là pour quatorze heures pour la sortie et qu'en attendant l'on pouvait faire ce que l'on voulait. Finissant de manger, je sors rapidement de la grande salle en veillant à ne pas m'être fait suivre et entre dans une salle vide. Je pose quelques sort que j'ai appris pour être tranquille et ouvre la lettre.

_"Ma chère Lizzy,_

_Non, ne sois pas surprise pas ton prénom voyons, c'est bien à toi que je m'adresse toi aux yeux marrons et aux cheveux roux, toi ma fille. J'ai entendu parler par ton cousin Draco que vous aviez une sortie cette après midi. Pense à faire un petit tour au coiffeur, t'acheter des chaussures et porte donc cette robe, je suis certaine que tu seras sublime. Je t'ai laissé un peu d'argent pour cela dans le paquet._

_Sois une gentille fille et prépare tes sacs, cette après midi maman vient te chercher._

_B.L "_

La lettre tombe au sol alors que mes mains se mettent à trembler. Bellatrix, ma… ma mère vient me chercher. Je vais enfin avoir quelqu'un qui me comprend. J'ouvre le paquet et découvre une longue robe noire qui semble être en velours pour le bas, le haut est un bustier de couleur pourpre très foncé avec des motifs noirs. deux longues manches noires serrées partent de chaque côté, mes épaules seront entraperçues sous de legères broderies. Cette robe est juste parfaite. En dessous une bourse de cuir contenant l'argent dont j'aurais besoin. Je plonge ma main et en ressort une petite poignée de Gallions. Merlin tout puissant je n'ai jamais vu autant d'argent de ma vie et je sais parfaitement qu'il y en a encore pas mal. J'éclate de rire et range le tout avant de sortir de la pièce pour me préparer.

Quand j'arrive dans le dortoir il y a, avec chance, personne. J'ouvre le placard et ma malle et d'un coup de baguette appris grâce à Molly, je range le tout. Une fois terminée, j'attendis l'heure avec impatience.

J'étais en train de lire quand la porte du dortoir s'est ouverte laissant passer plusieurs fille.  
\- Ah Ginny t'es là. C'est bientôt l'heure tu viens ?  
\- J'arrive, je finis juste mon chapitre.

J'attendis qu'elles repartent avant de fermer le livre avec un petit sourire, le ranger dans la malle avant de réduire celle-ci et de la mettre dans ma poche. Je sors en croisant mon frère qui me tend un ou deux gallions pour "acheter quelque chose". Je lui souris et le remercie avant de partir.

Je suis dans la rue, mais je vais avoir beaucoup de difficultés pour échapper à la surveillance des professeurs. Allons déjà faire un petit relooking. Je me dirige vers un coiffeur qui s'appelle Magic'tif. Il se situe à la limite de l'allée des embrumes. Je pourrais peut-être y aller en douce. Arrivant dedans je me fais accueillir par un sorcier un peu bedonnant et presque chauve mais souriant. Je lui demande si c'est possible d'avoir une coiffure plus en volume avec des boucles, prenant en exemple ma future mère et une couleur rendant le tout plus foncé. Il me dit que c'est possible et me fait signe de le suivre. Cela prit en tout vingt minutes. Je ne me reconnus même pas. Je lui souris et lui demande s'il sait où je pourrais acheter des bottes en dragon et quelques accessoires. Il me fait signe de prendre la porte arrière et me remercie de ma venue. Je le paye et sort par l'autre côté.

L'odeur me prend au nez directement. Je me dirige rapidement entre les personnes observant les vitrines avant de tomber sur une faisant vêtements, chaussures et accessoires. Tout simplement parfait. J'entre et me fais accueillir par une femme plutôt maigre aux cheveux gris et en tailleur très stricte. Elle est derrière son comptoir et me juge de ses yeux noirs derrière ses petit lunettes rectangulaires.

\- Vous êtes loin de votre groupe jeune fille.  
\- Peut-être bien mais je suis là pour quelques achats, allez-vous me les refuser ?  
\- A quel nom dois-je noter ? dit-elle en écrivant sur son parchemin.  
\- Lestrange, dis-je fièrement.

Sa plume s'arrête un instant à la limite de se casser avant qu'elle me regarde en se pinçant les lèvres. Elle me fait un petit sourire.

\- Votre mère m'avait prévenue que vous pourriez passer ici et avoir besoin d'un peu d'aide vestimentaire. Je vous laisse faire le tour, n'hésitez pas à demander de l'aide.  
\- J'en tiendrais compte.

Je commence par les bottes, en choisissant deux paires, une pour l'hiver et l'autre pour l'été. Je passe après aux accessoires. Je choisis un bracelet plat en argent ainsi qu'un collier tout en argent avec un pendentif représentant un serpent autour d'une dague muni d'une petite émeraude pour l'oeil de l'animal. Je paie le tout et demande à la vendeuse si je peux me changer. Elle me fait signe vers la cabine sans me regarder. Je me change rapidement et ce que je vois me laisse sans voix. Il manque simplement le maquillage peut-être. Je sors du magasin et étrangement je me fais moins demandé. Je garde le pas rapide et entre dans la boutique. Je demande, commande même, un maquillage sombre et léger à la fois. La vendeuse me dit de fermer les yeux et de pas bouger. Je sens qu'un sort est lancé sur moi avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Je me fais vernir les ongles en noir et sors enfin de tout mes achats plus en paix avec moi même.

Je remonte l'allée prenant un peu plus mon temps quand une explosion retentit. Je me mets à sourire et continue d'avancer, accélérant un peu mon pas et gardant ma baguette à portée de main. Je rentre de nouveau dans le salon de coiffure et souris au sorcier qui siffle en me voyant. J'avance prudemment pour observer par la vitre du magasin, le carnage qui se fait. Les sorts volent dans tous les sens, formant comme un feu d'artifice. Mais tous ces masques rendent les choses difficiles pour reconnaître ceux qui sont là. Heureusement que la coiffure me donne un aperçu. Je salue l'homme et sort en plein milieu du combat, la baguette sortie prête à riposter. Je contre quelque sorts que l'on me lance, je laisse libre cours à mon imagination, m'approchant de plus en plus d'elle. Les sorts ne doivent pas être très puissants non plus mais je fais de mon mieux.

Ma mère se retrouve blessée par un tir dans le dos qui me fait voir rouge. Je cours vers elle et avec haine je hurle contre le lanceur.

\- Touche pas à mère connard ! Crucio !

L'homme hurle, tremble et ça me fait sourire. Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Me faisant tourner la tête, je vois dans ses yeux noirs, les yeux de ma mère, une très grande fierté. Je lui souris, avant d'arrêter mon sort, complètement épuisée. Elle lance un sort pour ligoter le sorcier encore tremblant au sol avec la promesse de lui faire payer tout cela après.

Dans notre dos un homme se poste, nous protégeant de possible attaquant. Alors que l'air se fait plus lourd en magie me faisant presque suffoquer. Je laisse échapper par mégarde un hoquet de stupeur. Un homme tout drapé de noir apparaît près de nous en rigolant. Son rire me donne des frissons. J'observe son visage, il est reptilien, de couleur blanche, des yeux rouges et surtout chauve et sans nez. Rien qu'avec tout cela, je reconnais alors que l'homme qui se tient là n'est personne d'autre que le Lord noir.

Aucun mot n'est échangé, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le regarder de temps en temps, lançant des sorts comme je le peux malgré ma fatigue. le combat dure et je suis essoufflée. Ma mère m'attrape et me couvre tout en approchant légèrement du Lord. Il jète un oeil en notre direction, autour de lui puis s'exprime.

\- Mangemort, disparition!

Et sans que je ne puisse comprendre, je me retrouve alors à transplaner pour ailleurs. Nous atterrissons tous devant un manoir plutôt imposant et les grilles frappées d'un blason me donne tout de suite la réponse quand à ma localisation. Je suis au Manoir Malfoy. Nous y entrons tous et le Lord nous demande d'être présent dans la salle principale dans 15 minutes maximum. Je me retrouve tirée vers l'étage avant d'être prise dans une étreinte presque rivalisant avec Molly. Elle desserre rapidement et enlève sa tenue de Mangemort. Elle est sublime, parfaite même.

\- Ma Lizzy, ma petite fille tellement inattendue.  
\- C'est bon d'être à la maison, mère.

Je lui souris un peu avant de voir le monde tanguer autour, une voix m'appeler puis le noir.

* * *

Enfin n'est-ce pas ?  
J'espère n'avoir perdu personne en route. X)  
J'espère surtout que ça vous a plu de voir enfin notre Ginny/Lizzy arriver chez elle.  
Cookie, marshmallow et coeur dans vos faces les chatons.


	8. Rencontre avec Lord Voldemort

Hello les gens !  
Merci pour vos encouragements et retour.  
Comme toujours je vous fais des bisous.  
N'hésitez pas à vous servir en cookie, c'est moi qui offre.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Rencontre avec Lord Voldemort**

J'entends des voix, deux ou peut-être trois. Elles semblent lointaines et pourtant le poids d'une main sur la mienne me fait comprendre que c'est proche. J'ai mal à la tête et l'impression que je vais vomir d'un instant à l'autre. Je n'arrive pas à bouger, que ce soit ouvrir les yeux ou serrer la main. On me fait boire deux potions, apaisant mon mal, dépose un baiser sur mon front et me demande de me reposer encore. Je me sens de nouveau partir dans l'inconscience.

Les voix sont encore là et je comprends ces voix, elles sont bien plus distinctes.

\- Comment va t-elle ? Demande une voix d'homme.  
\- Mieux, son noyau magique se restaure et elle ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Elle est puissante pour son âge, mais j'aurais peut-être du l'arrêter avant.

Ça c'est la voix de ma mère. Elle semble inquiète mais en même temps sa voix transpire la fierté. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux, de bouger, je ne veux pas être prise en pitié, je ne suis pas faible. Je n'arrive qu'a faire sortir un gémissement. Ma gorge est vraiment sèche. Une main vient m'agripper.

\- Lizzy ! Serre ma main si tu peux.

Je me concentre autant que je le peux et serre doucement ma main.

\- C'est bien, doucement. Rod va prévenir Narcissa et le Maître qu'elle est réveillée.

La porte s'ouvre et se referme, j'ouvre timidement les yeux. Il fait plutôt sombre dans la pièce. Je sens les battements de mon cœur dans ma tête. Ma mère est là et me fait m'asseoir. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme et une femme. La femme s'approche de moi et lance plusieurs sort. Avant de me donner à boire doucement.

\- Comment tu te sens ? Demande t-elle en posant le verre à moitié vide à côté.  
\- Mal… tête.

Elle prend, dans une sacoche que je n'avais pas vu, une à deux fioles qu'elle me fait avaler. Je sens la douleur refluer me faisant soupirer de bien-être. Je ferme un moment les yeux avant de les ouvrir à nouveau et regarder les personnes dans la pièce. Mère est là, près de moi, les deux autres personnes ne me sont pas étrangères.

\- Lizzy, je te présente Narcissa, ma soeur et mère de Draco. Et l'homme derrière moi c'est Rodolphus Lestrange, mon mari.  
\- Enchantée. Juste… qu'est-ce que j'ai ?  
\- Tu as trop forcé sur ta magie, ton noyau n'est pas encore habitué à une telle utilisation, tu as perdu connaissance il y a déjà 4 jours, répond ma tante.  
\- Eh merde. J'ai fait une entrée en matière remarquée du coup.  
\- Tu peux le dire. Tu penses pouvoir te lever ?

Je bouge doucement les membres en grimaçant. Je pourrais mais ce serait trop risqué… Enfin peut-être. Je tourne ma tête vers eux.

\- J'aimerais tester, mais j'aurais besoin d'aide.  
\- Je vais t'aider ma fille. Faites place à l'homme de la situation.

Je rigole et doucement je me retrouve assise sur le bord du lit. Père vient devant moi et me prenant sous les bras, me soulève. Je trébuche, me retrouvant contre son torse musclé. Oh damn mon père est plutôt bien foutu. Je lève mon regard dans ses yeux noirs , peut-être bien bleu foncé. Il porte une barbe courte et des cheveux mi longs noir. Je sens mes joues rougir légèrement.

\- Quand tu auras fini de détailler ton père tu nous le dis.  
\- J'ai fini et je dois admettre que tu as très bon goût Mère.

Je me reçois une tape sur la tête alors que Père sourit. Il me remercie de mon compliment et me demande si je veux marcher un peu. J'acquiesce en lui demandant de passer par la salle de bain, j'ai bien besoin d'être bien plus présentable. Un elfe de maison est appelé et à la demande de Mère, un bain est préparé pour moi. Elle choisit des habits semblables à ceux que j'avais le jour du combat et nous suit dans ma démarche lente jusqu'à la salle de bain pourtant pas très éloignée.

Je soupire de soulagement et de bien-être. Je suis dans l'eau du bain, je suis détendue, je suis chez moi. J'observe la pièce en ricanant. Rien que la baignoire et le meuble avec le vasque pourrait acheter le Terrier entier avec le terrain. Je finis de me laver et appelle un elfe.

\- Que peux faire Pimsy pour Maîtresse Lestrange ?  
\- Fais moi sortir de là, j'ai passé bien assez de temps ici.

L'elfe claque des doigts faisant disparaître toute l'eau. J'attrape chaque côté de la baignoire et me soulève jusqu'à être assise au bord. Avec l'aide de l'elfe je me retrouve assise, les jambes en dehors de la baignoire. Le lui demande de me sécher et de m'habiller. Ce qu'il fait sans broncher. Je finis assise, après de longues minutes de luttes avec mes jambes, devant la coiffeuse et me regarde avec dédain.

\- Appelle mère et dis lui que mes cheveux sont… une catastrophe.

L'elfe s'en va et la porte s'ouvre sur Mère qui me regarde et pince les lèvres.

\- Quand tu disais que c'était une catastrophe, je ne pensais pas à ce point. Laisse moi faire.

Elle sort de sa manche, sa baguette et réfléchis en observant mon reflet dans le miroir. Puis après plusieurs aller retour dans mon dos elle tape sa baguette sur ma tête en murmurant une incantation. Mes cheveux bouclent tout seul. Elle passe sa main rapidement dedans leur donnant un aspect semblable aux siens et sourit.

\- Parfait. Ferme les yeux je vais t'aider avec le maquillage. le même que la dernière fois?  
\- Le même.

Je me retrouve dix minute plus tard, le bras accroché à celui de mon père marchant lentement dans le manoir. Je sais où nous nous dirigeons et je dois avouer que je suis fébrile. Mère, qui marchait de l'autre côté prend de l'avance et frappe à la grande porte au loin. Elle l'entrouvre et passe sans nous attendre, sans la fermer derrière elle. Arrivant devant je prends mon inspiration et souffle. Okay Lizzy, tu peux le faire. Je fais signe à mon père et nous rentrons. Le lord nous fait signe de m'asseoir. Je souffle de soulagement une fois assise. Mes parents sont renvoyés, nous laissant alors seuls tout deux. Je déglutis.

\- Enfin nous nous rencontrons Miss Lestrange.  
\- Bien que ce n'est pas réellement notre toute première rencontre mon Seigneur.  
\- En effet. Ce… petit incident fut fort regrettable. Raconte donc ta version des faits.  
\- J'étais avec ma famille chez Fleury et Bott. Mes… géniteurs, n'ayant pas d'argent on a fait notre possible pour avoir mes livres. Lockhart était là à faire sa promotion pour ses torchons. Je vous passe les détails mais le fait est, que Lord Malfoy à fait une réflexion à Arthur. Cela s'est plus ou moins envenimé et Il a glissé un carnet dans mon chaudron. Je ne l'ai aperçu que plus tard une fois à Poudlard.  
\- Je vois. Je me souviens de ce que nous nous sommes dit ensuite. Bien je vois qui est donc à l'origine de cela, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais il a déjà été puni pour cela. Explique-moi quand as-tu changé ?  
\- Avant de vous en parler, il faudrait faire attention à l'elfe de maison que Lord Malfoy à perdu, il est trop loyal envers Potter. Étant un ancien elfe de ce lieu, il pourrait être problématique si les autres venaient à savoir notre emplacement.

Le lord me regarde un instant et dit que ce sera fait dès que possible. Je vois un serpent arriver dans le coin de la pièce et venir s'enrouler autour de lui. Je souris en voyant cela.

\- Sinon pour vous répondre, J'ai changé après cela. Nos discussions me sont restées en tête. Molly était surprotectrice depuis déjà longtemps, mais ayant été attaquée et failli mourir dans la chambre des secrets a rendu les chose plus compliquées. Je suis devenue une poupée de porcelaine pour eux. Mais je ne suis pas cela, je ne suis pas faible, je refuse d'être vue comme cela.

Je soupire en reprenant mon souffle. Il ne dit rien, m'écoutait avec attention en caressant la tête de ce qui semble être son familier. Un pique de douleur me fait grimacer.

\- Je me suis peut-être évanouie de fatigue, mais ce n'est une raison pour moi de rester encore dans le lit alors que je peux actuellement me lever. Avec Molly elle m'aurait fait manger du porridge de force, me demandant de rester couchée. Quand j'ai vu la une du journal en janvier, murmurais-je à présent. Cela a fait comme un truc en moi. Mère est puissante, Père l'est aussi. Tout deux peuvent me protéger sans avoir besoin de me materner. Il ont de l'argent, il sont une famille pure. Draco a été d'une très grande aide. Je le remercierais jamais assez, car sans lui, je crois bien que j'aurais commis un meurtre.  
\- Je vois, dit-il doucement. J'ai été réticent au départ. Tu viens d'une famille de lumière. Mais tu m'as prouvé que tu étais fidèle, prête à tout pour prouver ta valeur. Tu peux y aller. Sache que si tu continue sur cette voie, tu seras marquée avant l'âge.

Je le remercie, baissant la tête et me lève avec difficulté. Je serre les dents, j'ai mal, mais c'est seule que je sortirais de la pièce la tête haute, rejoignant père et mère, emplie de fierté.


	9. Première Grande réunion

Hello. Bien on attaque les chose sérieuse comme vous l'avez vu  
J'ai oublier de le préciser (Shame on me) le récit fait:  
épilogue + 40 chapitres + épilogue + 3 bonus.  
On se retrouve Samedi prochain.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Première Grande réunion **

Je suis épuisée. Vraiment, complètement épuisée. J'ai pas un seul instant pour moi ces derniers jours. Entre apprendre certains sorts, l'entraînement, apprendre l'étiquette des sangs-purs, la politique, l'histoire, les potions et la course. Je suis KO. Je suis là allongée sur mon lit essoufflée après avoir couru dans le parc. J'ai remarqué que très peu le faisait mais j'ai commencé à le faire pour augmenter mon endurance. Au départ j'étais seule puis se sont joints à moi certains plus jeunes après que je leur aie expliqué ce que je faisais. Mais il m'arrive encore certain jour à être seule. L'on frappe à ma porte. Je me redresse et dit qu'on peut rentrer. La porte s'ouvre sur un homme de très grande carrure, son visage semble bourru et ses yeux bleus très clairs. Clairement des yeux de loup. Il porte de long cheveux et à une très grand pilosité faciale.

\- Vous êtes ? demandais-je  
\- Fenrir Greyback.

Je me redresse malgré ma fatigue et le regarde droit dans les yeux en croisant les bras.

\- Si j'ai bien retenu ma leçon vous un Loup-garou, Alpha de la plus grande meute d'Europe.  
\- Exact. Il y a une réunion dans 1 heure en bas.  
\- Mes parents sont prévenus ?  
\- Oui. Demain, je veux t'accompagner pour courir.  
\- Avec plaisir, j'ai toujours voulu me faire courser par un loup garou. dis-je en un sourire.

Il éclate de rire, me faisant frissonner. Il n'est pas beau, mais il est plutôt flippant. Il sort de la pièce et je me détends. Fenrir est connu pour agresser les jeunes enfants. Je me rappelle encore de l'histoire que j'ai entendu de mes géniteurs. Malgré tout je n'ai pas menti, j'ai hâte de courir avec. Je viens pour prendre une nouvelle tenue, ma main s'arrête à mi-hauteur. C'est une réunion officielle avec tout le monde. Je sors de ma chambre et frappe la porte d'à côté avant d'entrer. Ma mère est de dos et passe ses mains dans ses cheveux fous. Son regard croise le mien à travers le miroir.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Pour la réunion, que dois-je mettre ?  
\- J'arrive, dit-elle simplement.

Elle se retourne et nous allons dans ma pièce. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que je suis ici, peut-être trois en fait; Mais jamais je ne me suis sentie vivante. Mère regarde ma penderie avec un moue contrite avant de sortir ma toute première robe. Elle me la donne et sort mes affaires en plus. Je me retrouve avec un petit tas entre les bras.

\- Quand tu auras fini, tu mettras la cape que je t'ai mis sur le lit avec la capuche. Allez hop à la douche, on a pas de temps à perdre.

Je roule des yeux et appelle un elfe lui tendant mes affaires en lui demandant de préparer la salle de bain pour une douche, que je suis pressée. Le petit être couine et passe par la porte attenante en courant. Mère sort de la pièce et retourne dans la sienne. Je me déshabille sans aucune pudeur laissant les affaires traîner au sol et me dirige naturellement vers la salle de bain. En y entrant tout est prêt, je commande à l'elfe de nettoyer ma chambre et de ne surtout pas toucher à ce qu'il y a sur mon lit sous peine de coup de pied au cul.

J'ai à peine le temps de me reposer sous l'eau chaude que je dois m'habiller. Je mets le tout et lance les sorts d'apparence avant de sortir, attrapant la cape au passage. Je la mets et rabats la capuche sur la tête. Quand j'arrive dans la pièce je repère rapidement ma place. Entre Mère et tante Narcissa. La pièce se remplit doucement, j'observe les personnes tour à tour avant de tomber dans les yeux bleus foncés me faisant presque face. Merlin me vienne en aide, cet homme est beaucoup trop beau pour mon pauvre coeur. Ses cheveux sont courts et maintenus par du gel en arrière. Étonnement il ressemble à père, je crois savoir qui c'est mais j'ai besoin de confirmation. Je déglutis doucement et me penche vers Mère.

\- Mère, chuchotais-je. Qui est-ce, l'homme en bout de table ?  
\- Rabastan Lestrange, ton oncle.  
\- Oh bordel de mer…  
\- Langage jeune fille ! s'exclame ma tante à ma droite.  
\- ...rlin. pardonnez-moi.

Rabastan dut entendre car il fit un sourire en coin le rendant encore plus beau. Bien, j'étais définitivement dans la merde. Je rougis comme une tomate et détournais définitivement les yeux attendant l'heure. Le Lord arriva quand l'horloge sonna seize heures. Il prit sa place sur sa chaise, ou plutôt son trône vu la taille. On baissa notre tête et nous dîmes d'une seule voix.

\- Mon seigneur.  
\- Mangemorts. Certains d'entre vous ne le savent peut-être pas, mais nous avons une nouvelle recrue. Miss Lestrange nous a rejoints il y a quelques jours après avoir fait brillamment ses preuves.

La réunion dura longtemps, très très longtemps. J'eu beaucoup de mal à suivre parfois, ne décrochant aucun mot. Mais de ce que je retenus, c'est que le Ministère était de plus en plus corrompu et que la perte de Ginny Weasley aidait beaucoup avec les quelques absences d'Arthur. Il n'empêche que j'espérais secrètement ne pas avoir un autre espion ici, je refusais purement et simplement de partir. Mais s'il le fallait, je jouerais la gentille fille sous imperium avant de revenir ici. Oui, je ferais tout pour cacher ma nature. Je fut interrompue dans mes pensées par un hurlement de douleur. Un mangemort blond-brun se tordait de douleur au sol en convulsant. C'était sublime. J'avais presque envie de me relever pour voir dans une fascination morbide. Le sort s'arrêta net. L'homme tremblait toujours.

\- Tu n'es qu'un incapable. Je ne t'avais donné qu'une seule chose à faire, un simple ordre… En deux semaines tu n'es pas capable de le faire. Avad…  
\- Maître, m'exclamais-je avant de déglutir alors que sa baguette était pointée vers moi. Pardonnez moi de vous arrêter, mon seigneur, mais Mère a quelques projets d'apprentissages me concernant. Un prisonnier en plus ne serait pas négligeable. Il ne serait pas désagréable d'apprendre l'art délicat de la torture sur lui.

Je plantais mon regard directement dans le sien et n'esquissais qu'un petit sourire. La seule réponse que j'eus, fut un rire, un très long rire ne faisant que croître mon sourire.


	10. Rabastan Lestrange

Hello les gens !  
Voilà donc la suite des aventures de Lizzy.  
Sachez dès à présent que je vais être absent un petit moment.  
Ainsi donc le chapitre 9 va être posté de manière chaotique et ne sera pas réservé à tout le monde.  
Soyez donc vigilent dans mes avertissements.  
Sur ce, bonne lecture les poulets (et poulettes)

* * *

**Chapitre 8: Rabastan Lestrange**

Le Lord était parti dans ses quartiers depuis un moment et beaucoup étaient aussi rentrés chez eux. Mère et Père étaient fiers de moi et je souriais en retirant ma capuche une fois à l'abris dans nos propres quartiers. On frappa à la porte peu de temps après et j'ouvris. Je restais un moment comme stupéfiée devant Rabastan Lestrange tout souriant, avant de le laisser entrer.

\- Ainsi j'ai une nièce. Ravi de faire ta connaissance…  
\- Lizzy… Elisabeth Lestrange.

Il me prit la main et déposa ses lèvres dessus me faisant devenir plus que rouge. Un livre passa à côté de ma tête et atterrit dans celle de l'homme face à moi. Celui-ci lâcha à mon grand regret, et le sien d'après son regard, ma main et se massa le haut de la tête en grimaçant.

\- Fais attention à ce que tu fais Rab! Je t'ai à l'œil! S'écria Père dans mon dos.  
\- Un sort j'aurais compris, mais un livre Rod' tu abuses, ça fait mal ces conneries.  
\- Dois-je te faire un bisou magique ? murmurais-je très bas.

Il fit un petit rire, le regard pétillant dans le mien et passa à côté de moi pour rejoindre mes parents, le livre meurtrier à la main non sans me frôler délicatement. Je me mordis les lèvres avant de prendre une grande inspiration et me retourner. Je m'asseyais sur le divan à côté de Mère. Les deux frères Lestranges chacun dans un fauteuil en face. Il était vrai maintenant que côte à côté, la ressemblance ne passait pas inaperçue. Mais décidément mon oncle était bien plus à mon goût.

\- Cela fait un moment que tu es arrivée ?  
\- Je suis arrivée ici début Février. Mais cela faisait un moment que je désirais… fuir mon autre famille.  
\- Je peux avoir une version raccourcie ? demanda-t-il.

L'on se mit donc à parler de ce que l'on avait fait. Mon mal-être chez les Weasley. Leur fuite d'Azkaban, ma lettre. Rabastan ne lâcha pas son regard du mien. Il semblait comme être totalement ensorcelé par ce que je disais. Ma mère lui plantait de temps en temps son talon dans le pied et mon père avait ce regard tueur vers son frère. Cela me faisait bien marrer au fond. Je m'étirais et me tournais vers Mère.

\- Je vais dans la bibliothèque, il paraîtrait que demain j'ai quelque chose à rendre à Oncle Lucius, je ne tiens pas à rien rendre.  
\- File, tu vas en avoir pour longtemps, répliqua Père.  
\- Je pense pas, avec les bons livres, tout sera vite réglé je pense. Je vous dis alors à tout à l'heure, pour le dîner ?  
\- File ma fille, me dit Mère.

Je vis une petite lueur malicieuse dans le regard de Rabastan. J'étais certaine que je n'allais pas rester très longtemps seule s'il arrivait à s'échapper. Je l'espérais bien. Prête à partir, je les entendis commencer à parler de moi. Je restais sur le pas de la porte, celle-ci fermée derrière moi, curieuse à présent.

\- À quoi tu joues avec notre fille, Rabastan ?  
\- Salazar, vous êtes de vrais parents protecteurs avec elle.  
\- On te connait Rab, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une jeune fille te plait. Mais Lizzy est trop jeune actuellement. Vous venez de vous rencontrer ce n'est pas sain.

J'entendis un soupir, surement Rabastan. J'en poussai un moi-même un mais avouai sans mal qu'ils avaient raison. Je suis jeune.

\- Combien... Combien de temps vais-je devoir attendre ? Je comprends qu'elle est jeune, je sais tout de même son âge. Quatorze ans ce n'est pas non plus comme-ci elle en avait dix.  
\- Et toi, combien en as-tu ? Rappelle le nous un peu.  
\- Trente ans, dit-il les dents surement serrées.

Je ne le pensais pas si âgé, ou jeune, je ne suis pas certaine à présent. Je me mordis les lèvres et attendis encore un peu, le cœur battant.

\- Comprends seulement Rabastan que je ne refuse pas complètement. Mais tu as passé beaucoup de temps à courir après les sorcières. Non ne le déments pas, je suis ton frère, je te connais. Je refuse simplement que ma fille, même si elle n'est pas de sang, ne soit qu'un nouveau trophée de chasse pour toi. Surtout alors qu'elle n'a justement que quatorze ans.  
\- Un an, tu as un an pour nous prouver qu'elle n'est pas qu'une passade. Mais pour le moment abstiens toi de faire quoi que ce soit, et cela même dans notre dos, sinon je te ferais goûter à quelques sorts de mon cru… clair ?  
\- Okay, d'accord, Compris, c'est bon. Aïe Bella ça c'est mon pied ! Merlin tu portes de ces talons aujourd'hui. Je vais finir par croire que tu l'as fait exprès.

Je fronçai du nez, un peu dégoûtée par leur décision, puis décidai de partir tout de même, il ne vallait mieux pas que l'on m'attrape à espionner.

Je ne vis personne pendant les deux heures qui suivirent à mon grand regret. Mon devoir de politique magique était à moitié terminée. J'avais préféré abandonner et lire un livre. Du moins tenter d'en lire un.

Un an… Cela allait être terriblement long, et encore… j'étais certaine que même là, je n'aurais pas beaucoup plus de droit. Je soupirais et observais le parc par la fenêtre. J'abandonnais mon livre sur la table devant moi et les bras croisés dessus. Je posais ma tête dessus sans aucune élégance, m'autorisant à me perdre un peu dans mes pensées.

Une main caressant ma tête me fit sursauter. Je me redressais et me trouvais alors face à ces magnifiques yeux bleus de Rabastan.

\- Tu sembles bien pensive. Cela fait plusieurs fois que j'ai tenté de l'appeler, c'est l'heure de dîner et l'on commençait à s'inquiéter de pas te voir arriver.  
\- Désolée…

Je me levais, me retrouvant face à lui. Je déglutis et baissai des yeux, la tête même. Je me mordis les lèvres, ne sachant comment aborder cela. Mais une seule chose vint.

\- Nous allons devoir vraiment attendre un an ?  
\- Je vois... Lizzy, j'aimerais aussi ne pas avoir à attendre… Mais ils ont tout de même raisons, tu ne penses pas? dit-il en chuchotant, levant mon visage d'un main sous mon menton. Hm?  
\- Si… Mais, ce qu'ils ne savent pas, ne leur font pas de mal. N'est-ce pas ?

Je me m'approchais un peu plus et, me hissant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, déposais un baiser tout en douceur sur ses lèvres avant de m'éloigner, les joues un peu rouges et le contourner pour aller dîner. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas de la porte, me tournant vers lui.

\- Ne les faisons pas attendre, ils seraient capable de s'en prendre à toi… Rabastan.

Je sortis avec élégance. Rabastan me suivit quelques pas derrière moi pour arriver dans la salle de repas. Mes parents nous observèrent de suite, suspicieux. Je pris ma place à côté de ma mère, elle même à côté de mon père. En face Lucius, Narcissa et donc face à moi mon oncle. Un peu plus loin d'autres mangemorts ayant prit résidence ici étaient à table.

\- Pardonnez moi pour le retard, je m'étais visiblement endormie, dis-je du mieux que je pus.  
\- Les devoirs de Lucius ne te maintiennent pas assez éveillée ? me taquina Narcissa.  
\- J'avais la tête un peu ailleurs aussi. J'ai du me perdre dans mes pensées et m'endormir.

Je pris mes couverts et commençai à dîner tout en parlant avec ma famille. J'avais un petit sourire en voyant leurs manières que j'avais maintenant adoptées presque naturellement. Je sursautai quand je sentis un pied frôler le mien.

\- Un problème ma chérie ? Demanda Père.  
\- Non j'ai eut un frisson désagréable, on doit parler de moi ailleurs.  
\- Ce n'est jamais bon, on fera attention à ce que l'on ne s'en prenne pas à toi, répondit Rabastan en remontant le bout de son pied le long de ma jambe.

Et la discussion repartit. Je dépliai un peu ma jambe pour qu'il puisse toucher un peu plus. Je jetai un coup d'oeil dans sa direction et fut récompensée par un sourire en coin. On attendrait le temps qu'il faut. Un an c'est long, mais rien nous empêchait justement d'apprendre à nous connaître. Alors naturellement je commençai à parler avec lui, ignorant tout jusqu'aux regard assassins de mes parents. Quand le repas prit fin, je me levai et retournai à la bibliothèque. Mère m'y accompagna. Elle m'arrêta en chemin.

\- Ne crois pas que je suis aveugle Lizzy. Mais j'espère que tu comprends que ce n'est pas contre toi, pas contre vous.  
\- Je comprends… Juste… Putain t'as juste vu comment il est foutu !? Comment tu veux que je résiste ? Oh merlin ces putains de yeux bleus.  
\- On va déjà commencer par améliorer ton langage jeune fille, et tu vas être bien assez occupée pour cela crois moi. Demain après midi on descend toutes les deux aux donjons.

Elle sortit sa baguette et me jeta un sort sans que je n'ai le temps de répliquer avant de partir satisfaite. Je levais les épaules et partit terminer mon foutu devoir.


	11. L'art délicat de la torture

Hello les gens!  
Bon on va attaquer un chapitre difficile.  
Je vous met en garde dès maintenant.  
Du coup pas de plainte permise.  
Des bisous les chat!

* * *

**Chapitre 9: L'art délicat de la torture**

**/!\ Torture cruelle/sang et autres organes /!\**

Maudit sort. Saloperie de putain de merde de sort à la con. Je maudissais Mère pour me l'avoir lancé. Ce dernier était peut-être tout enfantin quand on y pense… Mais je n'ai pas signé pour recevoir une décharge électrique à chaque fois que je jurais. Certes au départ cela m'a surpris et j'ai juré comme pas possible. Maintenant je continuais de jurer… mais dans ma tête ou j'essayais de trouver un compromis.

Comme promis la veille je descendis aux cachots avec Mère. Celle-ci semblait de bonne humeur d'ailleurs, à moins que ce soit un sourire moqueur à cause du sort de restriction que j'avais. On arrive devant la cellule de l'ancien mangemort. Ce dernier, en simple pantalon de toile, avait les mains attachées en hauteur, suspendu par de lourdes chaînes sur une poulie. Ses pieds touchaient à peine le sol mais étaient tout autant attachés par le même genre de chaînes, celles-ci se terminant dans le mur du fond. l'homme avait les yeux bandés. Je frissonnais un peu, légèrement mal à l'aise d'être ici. Mais si je voulais être dans les rangs, que l'on soit fier de moi, je n'avais pas le choix.

\- Bien j'ai préféré attendre avant de t'enseigner ceci et je ne sais pas si tu es vraiment prête à cela. Mais on va commencer. Prend ça.

Elle me tendis un poignard incurvé muni de plusieurs runes parcourant la lame. Un vrai petit bijou argenté. Je le pris et son poids me prit par surprise pour une arme si petite. Du moins la lame faisait bien 15 centimètres.

\- On va commencer en douceur. Tu n'as pas vraiment besoin d'appuyer pour couper. Plus c'est fin, plus tu auras de la place pour en faire d'autres… et plus y'en a, plus la douleur est traître. Regarde.

Elle s'approcha avec sa dague en main du prisonnier qui se débattait un peu et posa la lame contre le torse nu de l'homme et doucement elle fit descendre la lame. L'homme hurlait, je voyais qu'elle n'appuyait à peine et pourtant la fine trainée rouge commença à suinter légèrement de sang. Elle recula et je m'approchais curieuse de voir de plus près. Je posais un doigt dessus et descendis. L'homme émit un gémissement de douleur, comme un sifflement. Un peu plus curieuse j'appuyais franchement sur la blessure faisant pénétrer un peu mon ongle sur la peau.

\- Sale pute ! Putain de ...  
\- Mère, pouvez-vous lui lancez le même sort qu'à moi. Je suis certaine qu'il l'aimera beaucoup.

Elle ricana et d'un tour de poignet l'homme se mit à convulser tout seul au moindre mot vulgaire. Je posais ma propre arme sur sa peau et délicatement je fis des pointillés, comme des petits trous sur sa peau. L'homme hurlait qu'on le lâche, hurlait de douleur. Mon appréhension partit, je m'amusais beaucoup. Je fis encore plusieurs expériences. Des coupures plus ou moins profondes. Je ne faisais plus attention à rien. J'observais minutieusement mes ongles pendant que l'homme étant pantelant, le pantalon maintenant déchiré, coupé, et sa peau martyrisée à de nombreux endroits, et eut une petite idée.

\- Mère… auriez vous un sort qui rendrait mes ongles aussi coupant que des griffes ? L'homme ici aime apparemment un peu trop mon toucher.

En effet, à chaque fois que je le touchais, je voyais cette bosse entre ses jambes. Cela m'écœurait. J'avais envie de le faire parler. Rien qu'une fois.

Un rire grave me fit sursauter dans mon dos me faisant retourner. Le maître était là, à côté de mère, observant ce que je faisais. Il fit signe de m'approcher.

\- Montre moi tes mains mon enfant, j'ai quelque chose qui conviendra pour tes projets.

Je tendis mes mains face à moi, paumes vers le sol. Ma dague temporairement donnée à Mère. Il prit l'une de mes mains, sa peau gelée et écailleuse entrant en contact avec la mienne. Sa baguette de l'autre il murmura un sort ressemblant vaguement à un sifflement de serpent. Je sentis un picotement se faire et mes doigts devenir des griffes. Ce n'était pas très agréable et faisait plutôt mal sur le coup, mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais. Il fit de même avec la seconde avant que je me recule.

\- Merci mon Seigneur pour votre aide généreuse, dis-je en baissant légèrement la tête.  
\- Je vous veux toutes les deux dans le bureau dès la fin, ne me décevez pas.  
\- Bien mon Seigneur, dit-on d'une seule voix.

Celui-ci observa encore un moment le prisonnier et fit demi tour. Je pliais et dépliais mes doigts puis me retournais vers l'homme qui tremblait. Je posais une griffe sur sa peau et comme je le pensais, sa peau se découpait sans aucune difficulté.

\- Le sang se lave bien ? Je n'ai pas envie de gâcher une si belle robe…Ou le sol.  
\- Avec la magie tout est possible Lizzy.

Je retournais ma tête vers Bellatrix Lestrange, ma mère, et lui fit un sourire sadique. Me concentrant à nouveau vers le prisonnier je posais ma paume sur lui, n'appuyant pas de mes ongles. Il se mit à gémir, de douleur peut-être, à moins que ce fut de plaisir. J'avais envie de voir ses yeux. J'arrachais son bandeau et ce fut le début de son calvaire. Mes caresses devinrent plus aguichantes, mais plus dangereuses. Il finit nu, complètement lacéré. je le fis parler, lui faisant dire à quel point il aimait les jeunes enfants, à quel point il n'était qu'une petite merde, qu'il était désolé d'avoir trahi son maître. Je pris ma baguette et écartant ses cuisses et pénétra le bout dans son anus écoeurant. Je me mis à rire quand le Crucio le fit trembler et hurler d'une grande puissance.

Il supplia quand je commençais à appuyer plus franchement partout, le sang éclaboussant sur moi quand j'arrachais ce qui lui servait d'organe génitaux. Il hurla quand ma main traversa complètement sa cage thoracique. Il pleura, encore et encore, sa voix déchirée. Puis dans un dernier ultime hurlement, je lui arrachai le coeur et le lui mit dans la bouche.

\- C'est ce qu'on appelle avoir le coeur au bord des lèvres. N'est-ce pas?

Ma mère éclata de rire et me dit qu'il vallait mieux remonter sans rien toucher. Le Lord aimerait sûrement voir ce résultat. Leur passage ne passa pas inaperçu. Couverte de sang, je me sentis comme la plus admirée et la plus crainte des sorcières de mon âge.


	12. Un retour à la case départ

**Chapitre 10: Un retour à la case départ**

On était à présent fin Mai. Plusieurs attaques avaient eu lieues et nous avancions de plus en plus. Plusieurs fois, je me retrouvais presque seule dans le manoir. J'ai bien dit presque car il y avait toujours une ou deux personnes pour ma sécurité. Bien que j'étais certaine qu'il y en avait plus. Je courais à présent avec Fenrir qui m'avait plus ou moins adoptée me traitant de louveteau sanguinaire.

Après ma première torture, je fus de plus en plus souvent envoyée pour m'entraîner. J'étais plutôt contente, j'avais bien grandi en plus, me développant parfaitement.  
Je m'arrêtais complètement essoufflée sous le rire du loup-garou. Tss saleté.

\- Espèce de… commençais-je à hurler.

Je me pinçais les lèvres à cause du sort encore présent m'empêchant de dire des grossièretés.

\- Nouille. Ouais voilà t'es Fenrir la Nouille… Oh non mieux, Fenouil! Voilà ! PAR-FAIT !

Je vis dans son regard que je l'avais cherché. Partant en courant, je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de m'échapper qu'il m'attrapa avec un bras et me chatouillant avec l'autre main.

\- Naaaann! Fen arrête ! Ahahahah!  
\- J'entend pas, tu t'excuses Elisa ?  
\- Lâche moi! C'est d'la triiiche !

Je me tortillais dans tous les sens cherchant à me défaire de sa prise. Malheureusement, ou heureusement, je ne portais rien en argent sur moi actuellement.

\- Okay, okay, j'arrête, pardon, désolé ! Désolé, oh grand Alpha.

Il me lâcha en un grand sourire. Je sentais mes joues rougies et j'avais mal au ventre d'avoir trop ri. Je repris mon souffle et frappai son bras en sachant qu'il ne sentirait que dalle, avant de me diriger vers la bâtisse. Je montais directement prendre un douche et me changer.  
Sortant quelques longues minutes plus tard j'eus comme un mauvais pressentiment. Aujourd'hui était un jour de raid, donc il n'y avait pas grand monde. Mais, là actuellement c'était bien trop calme. Je pris un morceau de parchemin et un plume et rapidement j'écrivis une lettre.

" Si je ne suis pas dans ma chambre à votre retour, n'agissez pas. Faite attention dans ce cas, un traître est présent dans nos rangs. Je vous ferais passer les informations grâce à Draco. Elisabeth Lestrange."

Je sortis de la pièce, laissant la lettre sur mon lit emportant avec moi 3 copies, en frôlant les murs, la baguette à la main avant d'entrer dans la chambre de mes parents et dépose une copie de la lettre sur leur lit. Je fis le même manège dans la chambre des Malfoy et de Rabastan, ajoutant au passage que je l'aimais pour cette dernière. J'espérais me tromper, mais je ne le sentais vraiment pas. Je descendis lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, ayant toujours un mur dans mon dos, ou autre chose. Salazar, j'ai la trouille, où sont tous les gardes? Où est Fen? J'ai à peine le temps de me décaler qu'un sort me frôle. Je le savais. Je ne suis pas aussi entraînée mais je vais devoir faire ce que je peux. Je me décale de l'angle de mur où je suis et observe la pièce… Elle est vide. Foutu invisibilité. Je n'ai pas le temps de hurler qu'une main se pose sur ma bouche et que le monde autour de moi devient noir. Je suis dans la merde. Je remercie mentalement le maître de pas m'avoir encore marquée, me permettant alors de me fondre encore dans la masse.

Quand je repris conscience, je ne bougeais pas. Pas un son, du moins pas une seule personne dans la pièce. J'entrouvris un œil, doucement et remarqua au loin la tenue si caractéristique de Mme Pomfresh. J'étais donc à Poudlard, j'allais devoir jouer le rôle de l'enfant perdue. Je grognais donc, attirant son attention. Elle vint vers moi.

\- Mlle Wealsey, bon retour parmis nous.  
\- Où ? Comment ?  
\- De quoi vous souvenez vous ? Demanda t-elle en me tendant un verre d'eau.  
\- Je… D'être au chemin de traverse… Puis.. Plus rien. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

J'étais plutôt convaincante en voyant le regard inquiet de l'infirmière. Elle se pinça les lèvres et me dit qu'elle devait prévenir le directeur.

Ce fut l'enfer, mais j'étais entraînée à mentir, à jouer mon rôle. Je dus supporter tout le monde pendant un bon moment avant de pouvoir sortir de la pièce et faire attention à mes manières pour qu'elles ne paraissent pas étranges. Je croisais Malfoy et lui fis un signe discret, si on arrivait à trouver un moment, nous parlerions.

Il fallut attendre quelques jours en plus avant que je puisse être totalement seule. Nous étions dans une pièce différente pour une fois. Cela me fit sourire.

\- Salazar enfin un peu de tranquillité, je n'en peux plus.  
\- Tu es parfaite dans ton rôle cousine. J'ai envoyé un message à Père pour lui dire la nouvelle que tu es ici et que je te gardais à l'œil.  
\- Parfait. Ont-ils trouvé la personne qui m'a enlevée de chez moi ?  
\- Pas encore, mais nous la trouverons. Tante Bella et Oncle Rodolphus ne sont pas très patients.  
\- Je me doute bien que Mère n'est pas si patiente. Bien comme on a un peu de temps que je te raconte un peu.

Je me mis alors à lui raconter ces derniers mois, mon entraînement. Je lui demandais d'ailleurs où étaient mes affaires que j'avais. Il me répondit qu'elles étaient gardées par le directeur. Je devais alors aller les chercher un jour si possible, peut-être le jour de l'attaque au ministère prévu. J'espérais pouvoir y aller aussi. Avec un peu de Drama, je pourrais tuer une ou deux personnes… Ou peut-être. Je fis part de mes réflexions à Draco sur mes idées pour la suite, lui demandant d'avoir la réponse de la famille avant de partir de la pièce en lui embrassant la joue.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre et fuir au meilleurs moment. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait donner une adresse plutôt utile. Ou peut-être même encore mieux…

J'attrapais Dray rapidement et lui murmurais mon nouveau plan avant de partir en rigolant, presque hystériquement sous ses yeux écarquillés. Oui Mère et Père seront fiers de moi.

* * *

hello les gens !  
J'espère que ça vous a plu  
On se retrouve samedi prochain  
Petit retour chez les mages blanc et le Square  
Bisouille les hamtaro !  
(on juge pas mes surnoms)


	13. Ministère et tableau bavard

**Chapitre 11: Ministère et tableau bavard**

Harry venait de passer en courant, en hurlant que son parrain était en danger. Que le ministère était en danger. C'était le départ, J'avais ma bague avec moi, un anneau tout simple que je portais depuis quelques jours. Quand j'aurais touché la pierre petite rouge, me piquant le doigt avec, j'enverrais un signal, et les Mangemorts seraient avertis. Je suivis Harry et les deux autres de près et cela même s'ils ne voulaient pas.

L'arrivée ne se fit pas en douceur mais nous réussissions à passer grâce au plan. Les mangemorts travaillant ici se tournant toujours au bon moment, nous laissant passer. Nous arrivons à la salle des prophéties et je dus avouer que c'était plutôt impressionnant. Nous lancions chacun un Lumos, cherchant la boule contenant le nom. Il y en avait tellement, c'était fou. Y avait-il à ce point autant de personnes sous le joug d'un prophétie ? Je continuais mes recherches et enfin je la trouvais, je fis une fausse copie. J'active ma bague et m'empare de la boule original dans un sac sans toucher directement celle-ci, la mettant à l'intérieur de ma cape.

\- J'ai trouvé !

Ils viennent me rejoindre et délicatement ils s'en emparent. Nous nous retrouvons avant même de pouvoir l'activer entourés de plusieurs mangemorts. Je fis de mon mieux pour jouer mon rôle… Mais je ne voulais pas blesser ma famille.

\- Donne la prophétie mon garçon. Dit Lucius. Donne-la et rien ne sera fait à tes amis.  
\- Jamais…

J'allais lui hurler que j'aimais tout de même vivre, mais je n'eus pas le temps qu'Harry lacha la sphère, celle-ci s'éclatant en milliers de morceaux au sol.  
Les sorts commencent à voler et nous tenons autant que possible. Je me croirais en entraînement. L'ordre du phœnix arrive et les combat s'enchaînent à présent dans le hall. J'attrape Harry et l'entraîne à part. Je vois du coin de l'oeil les autres nous regarder, mais personne nous arrête. Dans une petite pièce à part je ferme tout et tend le sac à Harry celui-ci l'ouvre malgré sa récalcitrance au départ et vois ce que c'est. Il s'en empare et la voix de la professeur de divination se fait entendre.

\- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…

Il lâcha la sphère de surprise, elle se brisa comme la fausse. Il me remercia, m'enlaçant fortement et j'ouvris la porte le laissant partir au combat. De mon côté, je restais un moment analysant ce que j'avais entendu. Puis sortie de la pièce sans fermer la porte derrière moi.

J'étais maintenant épuisée.

•••

Harry pleurait dans la pièce d'à côté depuis déjà plusieurs jours. Nous étions rentrés au Square et j'avais pas encore pu envoyer de message. Il faisait nuit et je voulais faire un tour. Sans un bruit je sors de ma chambre et descend les escaliers. J'arrive devant le tableau de la Lady Black. Je lance un sort de silence autour à temps.

\- ESPECE DE…  
\- Taisez-vous Lady Black, je vous en supplie. Je n'aimerais ne pas me faire repérer par tout les être abjects vivant ici.

Le tableau me regarda un peu curieux au vu du ton employé. Elle fit passer son regard de bas en haut, me jugeant.

\- Je suis en mission actuelle pour le Lord, Je ne suis plus celle qu'ils croient tous ici, je suis Lady Elisabeth Lestrange Fille de Bellatrix et Rodolphus Lestrange … Et qui sait peut-être un jour Femme de Rabastan Lestrange.  
\- Vous avez bien fait mon enfant.  
\- Merci beaucoup. J'aimerais savoir quelque chose… Il y a t-il moyen de faire disparaître ce manoir ?  
\- Dans le sous sol, il y a un dispositif. Kreattur vous ouvrira quand vous voulez. C'est un noyau, le noyau magique du lieu. Un livre vous expliquera quoi faire. Mais en attendant. Kreattur !

L'elfe arriva en pop, me regardant comme une vermine et commençant à m'insulter. Je sentis mon sang bouillir.

\- Kreattur, Lady Lestrange ici présente a quelque projet, écoute là bien.  
\- Bien maîtresse. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
\- As-tu des affaires quelque part ?

Il me regardait avec un air méfiant et curieux. Je sentais ma patience arriver à bout facilement.

\- Répond immédiatement, je n'ai pas toute la nuit.  
\- Oui maîtresse. Voulez vous les voir ?  
\- Pas pour le moment, dans deux jours beaucoup de personnes seront absentes, nous verrons cela ensemble. Sache que je suis infiltrée ici, je ne te punirais pas de m'insulter les jours à venir en public. Tâche tout de même à ne pas en abuser.

Je sors de la poche de mon pantalon de pyjama un parchemin.

\- Livre ça au manoir Malfoy, de préférence au Lord même, sinon donne le au Lord Malfoy de la Part de Lady Elisabeth Lestrange. C'est très urgent.  
\- Bien Maîtresse.

L'elfe prit la missive et partit en un pop. Je remerciai le tableau et lui fis part que je reviendrais pour lui parler des projets. Elle me demanda tout de même, le jour de la démolition, de vider avant un peu le manoir, que beaucoup d'objets était de grande valeur. Je lui fis un sourire et partis me coucher. Arrivé dans ma chambre, Kreattur revint et me tendit plusieurs parchemins avant de partir à nouveau. Me laissant seule. Je soupirais et ouvrit les lettres une à une.

_" Lizzy,_

_Salazar tout puissant enfin des nouvelles. Nous somme fiers de toi ma fille, tâche de ne pas te faire repérer, n'hésite tout de même pas à faire quelques prisonniers, nous n'avons pas fini de t'éduquer._

_Bellatrix & Rodolphus"_

C'est bien ma mère qui a écrit. Si tout se passait bien, dans quelques jours je ne ferais aucun mort, ou peut-être un ou deux. Mais je serais donc prise vraiment pour morte. Tellement de joie.

_" Miss Lestrange,_

_Félicitation pour votre petit numéro au ministère de la Magie et pour votre travail bien fait. Nous vous attendons dans quelques jours, ne me faite pas attendre. J'espère avoir d'autre bonne nouvelle de votre part à votre retour."_

Pas signé, mais c'est le Lord, c'est certain. Je souriais et passais à la suivante. Rien que les premiers mots me mirent du baume au cœur.

_" Ma Lady,_

_Je commençais à croire que tu no*rature* m'avais oublié. J'espère que tu rentreras très vite. J'ai torturé pour toi le traitre, ce fut un véritable délice.  
__Je t'embrasse, je t'aime._

_Ton Rab'_

_PS: j'espère que tu penses à moi le soir, seule dans ton lit. Car moi, je pense souvent à toi."_

Haww, il est trop mignon pour son propre bien, et terriblement excitant…. Et dire que je ne l'ai toujours pas vu sans habits, genre ne serait-ce qu'un seul, rien que le haut serait trop demander ? J'allais devoir rattraper ce manque flagrant d'informations capitales pour mes fantasmes. Hey ne rigolez pas, c'est très important aussi.

Je brûlai les lettres et nettoyai le petit tas de cendres avant de me recoucher. Tic tac l'heure tournait et bientôt je serais marquée. Le monde magique ne s'en relèvera jamais, j'en fais la promesse.

J'espère tout de même d'ici quelques années que la paix reviendra, J'aimerais fonder ma famille, un, deux voir trois enfants, pas plus.

Une main sur mon ventre plat je fermai les yeux et me mis à rêver d'un futur, oubliant peu à peu les ronflements et autre bruit de ce lieu maudit.

* * *

Hello les biscottes !  
Nous voilà donc avec la bataille du ministère  
J'espère que j'ai pas trop merdé  
(et que ne pas voir toute la bataille ne vous dérange pas)  
Bizouille !


	14. Et Boom le Square

**Chapitre 12: Et Boom le Square**

J'avais envie de meurtre. Tous les jours il y avait du monde, tous les jours je n'avais aucun moyen d'agir tranquillement à part la nuit et encore le plus souvent ce foutu Potter était réveillé et levé dans la pièce principal. Nous étions maintenant presque fin Juillet et j'avais réellement les nerf à vif. Je devais vraiment tout faire, je ne pouvais pas attendre. Je glissais hors de mon lit et appelais l'elfe.

\- Que peut faire Kreattur pour Maîtresse Lestrange ?  
\- Nous allons finir avec tes affaires. N'oublie pas une seule chose.

L'elfe claqua des doigts et comme plusieurs nuits déjà un petit tas apparut sur mon lit. Ce n'était parfois que des objet sans valeur, des photos quelconques. Mais là mon œil fut attiré par un collier étrange. Je le pris en main et je sentis immédiatement une ressemblance avec le cahier en seconde année. Je vis l'elfe devenir très nerveux.

\- Un souci ?  
\- Maître Regulus l'avais donné à Kreattur pour le détruire, mais Kreattur n'a pas pu le faire.  
\- Encore heureux que tu ne l'aies pas fait. Garde-le précieusement. Potter est-il réveillé?  
\- Oui Maîtresse.  
\- Rah il me casse les…  
\- Maîtresse, demain sera un bon jour. Votre famille va s'absenter avec Potter.  
\- Raconte moi tout, tu m'intéresses.

L'elfe fit disparaître ses affaires et commença alors à me raconter qu'ils avaient envie de redonner le sourire au survivant en lui faisant une fête d'anniversaire et en le sortant un peu. Dumbledore viendrait même le chercher avec le Loup-garou. C'est quelque chose que je devrais penser à parler avec Fen, il était inconcevable de laisser cette brebis perdue hors d'une meute. Je rendis le collier à l'elfe et lui expliquai que demain serait le grand jour, qu'il prévienne les elfes de chez Malfoy pour l'aider à tout vider en 1 heure chrono. Si mon calcule était exact, je devrais être avec seulement deux personnes. Deux potentiels prisonniers, chouette. Je lui dis de partir, j'avais besoin de repos.

Il fallut attendre vers les 14 heures pour être seule avec Percy et Hermione. Je suis dans la même pièce qu'eux attendant patiemment. Je me lève et leur demande s'ils veulent quelque chose à boire.

\- Un thé s'il te plait Ginny, dit mon frère de son air pompeux.  
\- J'en veux bien un aussi.  
\- Va pour un thé alors.

Je sors de la pièce entrant dans celle à côté et prépare moi-même le thé. Kreattur passe à côté de moi, jouant son rôle d'elfe grognon. Il dépose plusieurs tasses pour les laver. Je vois dans l'une d'elle une petite fiole de potion, parfait.

\- Dégage, je vais le faire. Va nettoyer ailleurs.

Il ne dit rien, mais le mot est donné, c'est l'heure. Il repart et je fais le thé. Je fais trois tasses et sépare la potion en deux, en mettant plus pour mon frère qui était le plus âgé. Revenant dans la pièce je les serre et m'assois tranquillement attendant l'heure. Puis premier signe, Hermione baille. Je vois Percy, le nez dans un livre d'économie commencer aussi à somnoler, du moins lutter. Puis il tombe et s'endort suivi de près par la sang-de-bourbe.

J'appelle Kreattur et lui dit qu'on a pas le temps d'attendre plus, c'est maintenant. Il attrape les deux et disparaît avec, avant de revenir avec 5 elfes en plus. Il me tend le collier que j'accroche autour de mon cou, je ne le quitterai plus avant de lui rendre. Le manoir se vide à grande vitesse. Je file rapidement au sous sol là où se situe mon objectif. La porte s'ouvre en un grincement sinistre, la pièce est complètement banale à part toute ces runes au mur vibrantes de magie. D'après le livre cela ira très vite dès que j'aurais terminé. J'attrape ma dague que j'ai récupéré il y a trois nuit de cela et me découpe la paume de la main. Ça fait un mal de chien mais je n'ai plus le temps. Je récite plusieurs fois le sort en une litanie marchant tout autour de la pierre centrale, formant une rosace sanglante. Je vois quelques pointillés noirs devant les yeux. La douleur est violente maintenant. Je perds peut-être un peu trop de sang. Kreattur arrive et m'informe que le manoir est vide mais que les personnes vont bientôt revenir. ET MERDE! Je m'active et lui dit de surtout bien m'attraper une fois fini. je ne tiens pas à mourir.

Un, deux, trois, quart de tour, un, deux, boucle, un, deux trois quatre….

Je m'approche de plus en plus du centre. Je vois mon elfe s'approcher de moi. Il me tiens alors que je tremble. La magie bouge de trop et dès que j'atteins la pierre pourpre au sol. je souffle le dernier mot.

\- Internitionem.

Je sens une très grosse vague de magie partir de moi jusqu'à l'extérieur puis revenir à moi. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre que je tombe dans le hall principal du manoir Malfoy. Narcissa vient tout de suite vers moi. Elle prend ma main et referme la coupure. Je bois plusieurs potions de suite et souffle de bien-être.

\- Enfin de retour. Kreattur… Bon boulot, tu peux aller avec les autres.  
\- Merci maîtresse Lestrange.

Je me fais attraper par plusieurs paires de bras, me relevant et m'enlaçant. Je souris, j'ai les jambes qui tremblent mais c'est terminé.

\- Je dois… Absolument voir le Lord… C'est urgent.  
\- Je l'accompagne. Non dites rien, je sais que je dois pas la toucher mais j'y tiens.

Mère soupire et lui dit de revenir dès que c'est terminé. Père lui fout une baffe derrière la tête, le traitant de profiteur alors que Tante et Oncle Malfoy secouent la tête. J'ai comme dernière recommandation du repos pour les deux prochains jours. Je bois une dernière potion par sécurité et je me fais entraîner dans les couloirs. Nous entrons par la porte. Je ne tiens quasiment pas sur mes jambes mais je suis fière de moi.

\- Enfin de retour. Cela fait quelques jours que je t'attends Elisabeth.  
\- Laisse-moi Rab, murmurai-je.

Il vient pour protester que je le pousse vers la sortie, lui demandant seulement de m'attendre dehors. Il acquiesce et me laisse, je suis debout m'appuyant sur une chaise.

\- Pardonnez mon retard mais il fut difficile de pouvoir rester seul un instant.  
\- J'espère que tu as quelque chose pour te faire pardonner, autre que les affaires des Black.  
\- Oui mon seigneur, j'ai ceci.

Je plongeai ma main libre dans le col de mon haut et ressortis le collier. Il haleta, littéralement. Je retirai le collier et le lui tendis. Il me l'arracha de la main, me faisant sursauter.

\- Où? Comment?! Je demande une explication tout de suite !  
\- Il était dans les affaires de l'elfe. Regulus aurait eu pour projet de le détruire. Il l'aurait donné à son elfe qui l'a gardé avec lui depuis. Quand je l'ai eu en main, j'ai senti cette similarité avec le cahier et avec vous, mon Seigneur. C'est pour cela que je vous le rends.  
\- Bien bien parfait. J'aurais aimé que tu fasses un peu plus de dégâts en partant, un peu plus de morts ou de prisonniers. Mais tu es encore jeune, tellement jeune.

Il se leva et posa sa main sur ma joue me faisant trembler encore plus. Il pris mon visage d'une seule main et le serra en le levant, plantant son regard pourpre dans le mien. Sa magie crépitait en contact de ma peau, me faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Si jeune et pourtant déjà si assoiffé de sang. Aimes-tu cela ?  
\- Quoi donc mon Seigneur?  
\- Ma magie sur toi, tuer, torturer… Aimes-tu cela Ginevra Weasley?

Je grognai, lui faisant avoir un sourire plus mauvais. Yeux dans les yeux, je parlai.

\- Je m'appelle Elisabeth Bellatrix Lestranges et oui j'aime cela. Je les tuerai jusqu'au dernier pour vous, je tuerai ma famille même si elle venait à se détourner du droit chemin. Je préfèrerai me sacrifier plutôt que vous voir recevoir un sort. Je veux que toute génération futur puisse être fière d'être à votre service comme je le suis.

Il me lâcha, me faisant tanguer dangereusement, me laissant parler plus librement.

\- Je pourrais même devenir immortelle s'il le fallait, murmurai-je. Voir le monde changer et se rappeler qu'une simple enfant de quatorze ans a changé le cours de la guerre. Je veux qu'ils me craignent en entendant mon nom, je veux les voir pleurer et supplier. Mais cela reste votre choix. Car, c'est vous qui avait ma vie entre vos mains, mon seigneur.

Un silence ce fit, il gardait son regard dans le mien. Je refusai de baisser le mien. J'étais certes qu'un serviteur, mais j'avais ma fierté et actuellement, c'était tout ce qui importait. Il attrapa mes cheveux et me fit baisser la tête, me mettant douloureusement à genou même.

\- Tes ambitions sont grandes, murmura t-il dans mon oreille, très grandes Elisabeth… Mais j'espère pour toi que tu te rappelleras toujours qu'ici, c'est moi le maître. Alors tu feras bien tout ce que je demande, et cela même certaines choses qui te répugne.

Et je répondis simplement et avec honnêteté: "oui, mon Seigneur", avant de pouvoir partir.

* * *

Hello les gens!  
Alors voilà un chapitre que j'ai aimé écrire.  
J'espère du coup qu'il vous a plu aussi.  
N'hésitez pas à review, fav, suivre, faire la dans du ventre  
(wait what?)  
Bisou les lapinou!


	15. Un étrange Anniversaire

**Chapitre 13: Un étrange Anniversaire**

**/!\ Mention de viol et de torture /!\**

Nous étions en Août et il faisait terriblement chaud. J'étais le plus souvent en robe courte noire dans le manoir. Je bénissais le sort de rafraîchissement présent dans toute la propriété. Je n'avais pas encore parler de ce que le Lord m'avait dit et j'avais peur malgré tout. J'avais peut-être compris de travers ses paroles mais je devais en parler à Rabastan ; Je devais lui en parler, immédiatement.

Je me glissai hors de ma chambre pour essayer de le trouver. Je me fis attraper à l'angle d'un mur, ce qui me fit crier un peu. Avant de rire en voyant mon kidnappeur.

\- Bonjour Princesse, murmura Rabastan ses lèvres près des miennes. Très Bon Anniversaire Miss Lestrange.  
\- Bonjour Rab, merci.

Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, scellant nos lèvres ensembles, avant de se séparer de peur d'être repéré par mes parents. La dernière fois on s'était reçu des sorts plutôt douloureux et une menace de castration pour mon chéri. En même temps nous étions dans le parc en tout début d'après midi, moi sur ses genoux en train de nous embrasser plutôt… langoureusement. J'ai eu les oreilles qui ont sifflé pendant le restant de la journée.

Il me tendit une rose que je pris en souriant, puis attrapai sa main et le dirigeai vers un lieu plus au calme. Une fois dans la bibliothèque, je posai un sort de silence et lâchai sa main.

\- Un souci ma princesse ?  
\- Quand je suis rentrée, le Lord m'a, à la fin, rappelée où était ma place… Il…  
\- Quoi? Tu m'inquiètes.  
\- Comprend Rab que je veux du pouvoir, je veux voir le monde changer… devenir Immortelle me plairait.

Il posa délicatement un main sur ma joue. Je me laissai porter par la caresse, je fermai les yeux, une boule à la gorge.

\- Il m'a… dit que même si mes projets étaient grands, que j'étais jeune et que… Je restais inférieure à lui et que je devrais tout faire pour lui… tout... dis-je, les derniers mots n'étant qu'un simple murmure.  
\- … Je vois. Je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu partagé Lizzy.

Il s'éloigna de moi et marcha un peu dans la pièce, passant une main dans ses cheveux courts non laqués aujourd'hui. Je triturais la rose entre mes mains.

\- Je te comprends parfaitement … Mais comprends que je suis réticent…  
\- Oui… Mais nous avons le temps… N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui, oui nous avons le temps. Merci de m'en avoir parler mon amour.

Il vint devant moi et m'enlaça fortement. Il s'éloigna à peine et m'embrassa. Cela faisait des jours que je ne l'avais embrassé. Puis s'éloigna avant d'ouvrir la porte dans mon dos et me dire de ne pas traîner car il tenait à son anatomie. Il prit la rose et indiqua qu'il la mettrait dans ma chambre. Je le remerciai et rétorquai que j'y tenais aussi à son anatomie, avant de sortir à sa suite en rigolant. On se sépara quand je descendis dans les cachots.

Je parcourus le couloir doucement en sifflotant avant de m'arrêter devant la cellule de mon frère, le petit parfait Percy Weasley.

\- Ginny ? Qu'est ce que...  
\- Pas vraiment non. Je suis Elisabeth Lestrange pour toi. Je venais voir si tu étais encore en vie vois-tu.  
\- Tu n'as jamais été enlevée… répondit Hermione quelques cellules plus loin.  
\- C'est qu'elle est intelligente miss je-sais-tout. Je suis certaine que vous aurez fait un joli couple… hum… Soyez sages, je reviens.

Je remontai avec une petite idée en tête. Je frappais à la porte principale et attendis d'entrer. Quand j'entrais un homme était au sol agonisant, du sang sortant de ses coupures. Je poussais légèrement son corps du pied pour pouvoir être devant le Lord.

\- Elisabeth Lestrange.  
\- Mon seigneur, pardonnez-moi de vous importuner mais les prisonniers en bas s'ennuient un peu tout seuls… J'aurais aimé jouer un peu avec mais une idée m'est venue. Savez-vous s'il serait possible de les occuper ?  
\- Soit un peu plus explicite mon enfant.  
\- Percy Weasley est un parfait homme sang pur attendant le coup de cœur en faisant une cour formelle… A côté il y a Hermione Granger sang-de-bourbe. Si … je ne sais pas, une potion ou un sort faisait que Mr et Mme parfait… avaient quelques soucis sexuels… et suppliaient qu'on les prennent...

Je le vis réfléchir un instant comme pour peser le pour et le contre. Puis se lever et me faire signe de le suivre. On sortit de la pièce. Il donna pour ordre à un mangemort de s'occuper du "déchet" dans son bureau. On entra dans un laboratoire où quelques chaudrons attendaient patiemment de refroidir. Il ouvrit un meuble que je n'avais pas encore vu et en sortit un coffret en bois. Il l'ouvrit en sifflant, prit deux fioles et me les tendit.

\- La verte pour Weasley, la bleu pour l'autre. Je te fais confiance pour ne pas laisser les prisonniers s'échapper Miss Lestrange, dit-il d'un ton menaçant.  
\- Je les tuerais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quelque chose.

On sortit de la pièce, la porte disparut dans mon dos me surprenant un peu. Je le remerciai de son cadeau et partis jouer. J'entendis dans mon dos son petit rire sadique. Je croisais Père et Mère qui rentraient en chemin.

\- Bon anniversaire Lizzy.  
\- Merci Mère, Merci Père. Dites moi, l'un de vous voudrait m'aider avec les prisonniers, le Lord m'a donné deux potions intéressantes.  
\- Nous venons, n'est-ce pas Darling? répondit mon père.  
\- Je t'en mettrai du Darling, bien évidemment que nous venons ma puce, c'est ton anniversaire après tout.

Je secouais la tête en rigolant et nous descendions dans les cachots, retrouvant les deux à parler. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand nous arrivions.

\- Mère occupe toi de Miss je-sais-tout. Il me la faut nue, attachée et fais lui boire ceci, dis-je en donnant la potion bleue. Père quand à vous donnez celle-ci à mon ancien frère.  
\- Ginny! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! Non !  
\- Fermez là !

Je laissais mes parents faire, j'étais après tout la reine du jour, n'est-ce pas ? Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis Hermione commencer à haleter et se débattre, faisant tinter les chaînes. Percy lui tirait aussi sur ses liens mais pour une tout autre envie. J'intime à mon père de prévenir certains que l'on avait deux prisonniers en chaleur. Puis je partis voir un autre prisonnier en disant que je reviendrais plus tard, voir les dégâts.

Je ne revins qu'une heure plus tard. Percy était évanoui et Hermione pleurait. J'éclatai de rire, puis me dis que peut-être… Hermione serait assez intelligente pour voir que le côté sombre est aussi bien, voir mieux que le côté blanc. J'avais encore quelques jours pour lui faire la lecture avant de la renvoyer si elle était convaincante. Sinon je la tuerais. Je me mordis les lèvres, vérifiai que tout était bien fermé correctement avant de remonter. Quand je traversai la salle je vis tout le monde m'attendre.

\- Maintenant que qu'elle a fini de s'amuser seule, peut-être que Miss Lestrange voudrait fêter son anniversaire en famille, s'exclama Oncle Lucius.  
\- Permettez-moi juste un instant de me changer quelque peu et j'arrive.

La fête fut très stricte et très formelle. Mère m'offrit un collier contenant une fiole de poison et un anti poison en pendentif. Père m'offrit un livre contenant quelques sorts utiles de magie noire. Oncle Lucius et Tante Narcissa des vêtements et des bijoux. Draco lui, ce fut un livre déguisé; Bien que le titre sur la couverture disais "Les Us et Coutumes de la Noblesse Magique" La première page disait "Sorts et Pratiques Sexuelles pour Sorcier et Sorcière, édition 1996". Je le remerciai et lui fit remarquer que je n'hésiterais pas à le lire dès ce soir. Rabastan, quand à lui, m'offrit un bracelet, m'intimant de ne jamais l'enlever car il contenait des runes et charmes de protection. Il était en or blanc pour éviter une brûlure malencontreuse sur Fenrir. Le reste fut des accessoires et autres choses plus futiles.

Je me couchai assez tôt, entrant dans ma chambre et découvrant un dernier cadeau sur mon lit. La porte s'ouvrit doucement derrière moi et deux bras vinrent m'enlacer. Un bouche gourmande se colla dans mon cou me faisant frissonner et avoir un gémissement.

\- Je t'ai laissé un dernier cadeau comme tu le vois, murmura t-il. Fais moi plaisir et utilise-le avec soin Princesse, utilise-le sans aucune honte. N'oublie juste pas le sort de silence.

L'une de ses mains se perdit sur ma poitrine et l'autre plus basse, bien plus basse, frôlant du bout des doigts ma jambe avant de remonter pour toucher mon sous vêtement. Oh Merlin tout puissant. J'acquiesçai pour le cadeau et tournai ma tête pour pouvoir l'embrasser, laissant ses doigts jouer avec mes nerfs et sa bouche m'empêchant de gémir. L'on se détacha avec regret alors que je sentais contre mes fesses son envie. Il me murmura un dernier "Bon Anniversaire Lizzy" avant de me laisser pantelante dans ma chambre. Son cadeau appréciable et, bien que, inhabituel, me servit une partie de la soirée et me servira surement plus tard avec grande joie en complément du livre de Draco.

* * *

Hello here !  
Ça vous a plu ?  
Comme vous pouvez le voir j'ai renommé tous les chapitres dans la sélection.  
Je suis désolé si ça vous a rendu confus.e  
D'ailleurs, déjà 13 chapitres, n'est-ce pas complètement fou?  
J'ai déjà hâte de vous révéler la suite.  
Je vous dis à la prochaine !


	16. Lecture sur la magie noire

**Chapitre 14: Lecture sur la magie noire**

Quand je revins dans les cachots les jours suivants, il n'y avait aucun bruit. Je traînais avec moi plusieurs livres. Je m'installais sur une chaise devant la cellule d'Hermione avec un petit sourire.

\- Je vais te faire la lecture de quelque chose. Je veux que tu m'écoutes attentivement.  
\- Je t'écoutes… Je n'ai pas trop le choix de toute façon.

Je protégeais l'endroit avec un sort de silence et commençais ma lecture. Au départ, je la vis très réticente, mais quand je vins à lui montrer les notes sur les livres et lui montrer en usant de ma magie devant elle, je vis ce regard chez elle. Oui elle pouvait être aidée. Je suis venue au départ seulement une heure, puis de plus en plus. Elle me posait des questions et j'y répondais avec patience.

Mon frère mourut pendant cette période et à mon étonnement, Hermione ne versa pas une seule larme. Elle fit seulement une prière. Nous étions encore seules, je lui avais ramené un repas léger qu'elle mangeait lentement en m'écoutant.

\- Tu as des questions peut-être ?  
\- Pourquoi ?  
\- Soit plus précise je te prie.  
\- Comment en es-tu venue à vouloir… être ici ?

Je soupirai et fermai le livre, me laissant glisser contre la chaise.

\- À la fin de ma première année, Molly fut des plus… inquiète. Non ne dis rien, dis-je en levant ma main. Je peux comprendre qu'elle était inquiète, mais juste… je n'ai qu'un an de différence avec toi et les autres… vous avez subi beaucoup de choses. Mais elle m'a traitée comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile. Oui j'ai eu la trouille quand c'est arrivé, oui j'ai failli mourrir à cause des co… idioties d'Oncle Lucius, mais je vais bien. J'ai commencé par parler avec Draco un jour. J'étais encore neutre et lui aussi.

Je me levai et fis quelques pas en passant mes doigts sur les barreaux tâchés de sang et autres substances.

\- J'ai découvert que les deux côtés s'équivalaient. Je sais que pour toi nous sommes des monstres, mais sais-tu ce qu'il se passe du côté "blanc"? lui demandais-je en mimant les crochets.  
\- Je ne suis pas certaine. Mais il y a le ministère, les aurors…Azkaban.  
\- Tous du côté blanc oui. Mais nous ici, nous ne sommes qu'un groupe. Le Lord est notre ministre à nous, nous sommes une communauté qui croit en la magie. La magie n'a pas de couleur. Nous sommes pas que des sang purs tu sais ?  
\- Je le sais oui.  
\- Te rends-tu compte que ce qu'il se passe à présent, cette guerre n'est dûe qu'à deux hommes qui se battent pour le pouvoir ?  
\- Peut-être oui. Mais d'où vient le départ Gi… Lizzy?  
\- J'aimerais aussi le savoir Hermione. Mais quelque chose me dit que le Lord, qui est plus jeune que Dumbledore au passage, n'est pas vraiment le problème. Si vraiment cela l'aurait dérangé qu'il devienne ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, Dumbledore ne l'aurait-il pas arrêté avant? Après tout, il sait tout ce qui se passe dans Poudlard.  
\- C'est vrai…  
\- Je reviendrais dans quelques jours. À moins que tu veuilles discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Hermione étend ses jambes autant qu'il est possible dans la cellule et se met à réfléchir. Puis elle plante son regard dans le mien.

\- Je veux parler avec Malfoy… Draco. J'ai des questions à lui poser… Et s'il a su te guider, peut-être qu'il saura moi aussi me montrer la voie. Mais… Envoie le que dans deux-trois jours. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.  
\- Tu verras Hermione. On a beau être des monstres, nous sommes surtout une grande famille incomprise.  
\- C'est donc là que tu te caches. Dit une voix qui nous fit sursauter.

Je tournais mon regard vers mon homme qui nous regardait avec curiosité. Il s'approcha de moi et fronça légèrement du nez en voyant Hermione.

\- On se demandait où tu étais passée, me dit-il d'une voix remplie de reproche.  
\- J'étais là tout ce temps. Est-ce un problème ?

Rabastan regarda Hermione dans la cellule avant de me regarder à nouveau sans rien dire. Il me prit la main et me tira vers la sortie rapidement. On traversa toute la route sans un mot et il me mena devant mes parents, assis dans leur fauteuil, l'oeil mauvais. Je déglutis et sursautais quand la porte claqua violemment dans mon dos. Mère montra le canapé d'un geste brusque de la main. J'obéissais sans un mot.

\- Puis-je savoir, Miss Elisabeth Bellatrix Lestrange, ce que vous faisiez dans les cachots ces derniers jours sans penser une seule petite seconde à prévenir quelqu'un ? Non tais-toi ! As-tu ne serait-ce que penser deux petites secondes que l'on se faisait un sang d'encre monstre ? J'exige maintenant des explications jeune fille, dit d'une voix froide Père.  
\- Je… Je suis allée voir la prisonnière.  
\- Tu quoi?! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec Granger ? hurla Mère.  
\- Elle est peut-être une….née-moldue, Mère, mais elle est intelligente. Je l'ai nourrie de mon savoir sur la magie noire. Je lui ai lu les livres, je lui ai montré que le groupe dit blanc n'est pas aussi idéal. Elle demande dans quelques jours à voir Draco. Si mon coup est bien fait, elle deviendra une alliée puissante et surtout de notre camp.

Je vis ma mère passer une main sur son visage et sortir en murmurant que si elle restait elle allait me tuer. La porte claqua. Mon père se rapprocha, se penchant alors vers moi.

\- Est-ce que le Lord sait ce que tu fais? susurra t-il. Est-ce que tu as pensé un peu qu'elle pouvait jouer la comédie et rester une ennemie ? Sais-tu que tu viens, peut-être, de donner un savoir immense à quelqu'un du camp adverse ?

Tout ce que je pus faire, c'était déglutir de peur. Que Merlin me vienne en aide.

* * *

Et oui je coupe là Mouahahah... *tousse*  
j'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Samedi prochain je ne pourrais pas poster la suite

Attendez-vous donc à ce que je le poste Jeudi voir Vendredi  
(je ne suis pas un monstre)  
Bisou les renards !  
(j'adore les renard) 


	17. La colère de Lord Voldemort

**Chapitre 15: La colère de Lord Voldemort**

**/!\ torture psychologique et physique /!\**

J'ai peur… Clairement je crois que jamais je n'ai ressenti autant de peur de ma vie. J'ai les mains qui tremblent et cette envie de pleurer. Rabastan m'évite depuis mon erreur, Père n'est jamais loin et me surveille. Mère est absente, je ne l'ai pas vue.

Je suis là devant la porte du bureau, cela doit faire 10 minutes que je suis déjà devant, mais je n'arrive pas à bouger. J'aurais dû venir hier, j'aurais dû venir bien plus tôt déjà. Je lève lentement ma main, la posant sur la poignée, tremblante avant de reculer comme brûlée. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire demi-tour que la porte s'ouvre d'elle-même devant moi. Je déglutis. Le Lord est assis sur son "trône" derrière un bureau. Son regard, bien que rouge est glacial. Je sens sa magie m'étouffer de là où je suis.

\- Tu daignes enfin venir me voir, dit-il avec une certaine impatience. Approche !

Je garde les yeux au sol et m'approche de lui. La porte se ferme d'elle-même dans mon dos, me faisant sursauter. Je suis piégée, je n'ai plus aucun moyen de partir. La fuite n'est définitivement plus admise quand j'entend le verrou s'enclencher. Je me mets à genoux devant lui.

\- M...Mon Seigneur.  
\- Serais-tu terrifiée mon enfant ?

Il se lève et contourne le bureau pour se mettre devant moi. Il attrape mes cheveux et me force à lever la tête. La douleur me fait gémir et avoir quelques larmes aux coin des yeux.

\- Je t'ai posé une question il me semble.  
\- O...ou… oui, bégayai-je avant de me rattraper en sentant sa prise se faire plus intense. Oui mon seigneur, j… j'ai peur.  
\- J'ai été surpris au départ quand tu es descendu dans les cachots. Oh ne semble pas si étonnée, je sais tout ici. J'avais confiance en toi tu sais… Puis tu y es allée, un jour et un autre, dit-il murmurant presque, sa voix restant glaciale.  
\- Je…  
\- Tais-toi insolente !

Il me jeta au sol par une pression sur mes cheveux. Je sentis quelques-uns s'arracher. Je n'eut pas le temps de penser que je sentis d'un coup une douleur intense, comme un arc électrique, me parcourir me faisant hurler. Le sort se stoppa au bout de cinq minutes… peut-être. Plus ou moins, je ne suis pas certaine. J'avais les membre qui tremblaient. Je me redressais comme je pouvais. Il attrapa mon visage de sa poigne, me rendant compte qu'il était accroupis quand son visage fut à quelques centimètres du mien, et sa baguette plantée dans mes cotes. J'osais à peine respirer.

\- Tu te crois fortes, mais tu n'es qu'une faible petite chose Ginevra Weasley, murmura t-il. Tu crois pouvoir devenir si importante, tu crois que quitter papa et maman pour changer d'endroit fera de toi quelqu'un de bien… Mais as-tu aussi pensé quand tu es allée faire la lecture à une prisonnière en négligeant ton entrainement… négligeant ton groupe… Et surtout oubliant que tu n'es même pas encore marquée.

J'avais envie de le lui faire avaler sa langue, j'avais envie de lui hurler que je n'étais pas faible, que je savais ce que je faisais. Sa prise augmenta, j'eu peur que ma mâchoire ne se brise d'un instant à l'autre.

\- Dis-moi petite chose futile, aurais-tu oublié que JE suis celui qui donne les ordres ?  
\- N..non mon seigneur.  
\- Ah non ? En es-tu certaine ? Parce qu'il me semble que tu n'es pas venue me voir pour parler de tout cela, faisant les choses dans ton coin. Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour ce que tu as fait... Ou je pourrais te tuer comme Severus...  
\- M.. mais je…

Un maléfice partit. Je hurlais, encore et encore. Je pleurais, je tremblais de peur et par le Crucio. Je recevais sort sur sort, remarque sur remarque. Mes vêtements ne cachaient, à présent, à peine ma peau. Mais il avait raison… je suis faible, je suis qu'une petite idiote sans cervelle… J'ai agi comme une gryffondor, sans réfléchir… Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien qui a brulé les étapes et qui aujourd'hui se retrouve seule face au Lord. Seule telle une moins que rien.

Ma vue est trouble, je ne vois que mon propre sang au sol. Ce rouge carmin qui tache le sol et mes mains… mon corps entier, mon corps qui tremble sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je t'écoutes maintenant, qui es-tu ?  
\- U..une p-pauvre idiote… une moi..moins que rien… un.. c..cafard. Je suis… une honte p-pour vous... ma famille, mes a-amis… mon groupe… mes cr..croyances.  
\- Oui, tu n'es qu'un animal de compagnie, une pauvre petite chose qui se crois trop importante et qui ose prendre ses propres décisions sans réfléchir un seul moment. Tu veux que le monde tremble devant toi, mais actuellement il ne peut faire que rire de toi, le monde se moque de qui tu es. Tu es futile, tu es misérable à leur yeux et surtout misérable à MES yeux.

Ses mots firent plus de mal que les sorts. C'étaient comme de profondes coupures qui ne laissaient aucune trace visible à l'extérieur, mais faisant de terrible dégâts en moi, marquant le plus profond de mon être.

Je n'étais plus en colère, j'avais maintenant tout simplement honte. J'avais envie de me terrer au plus profond d'un trou, au plus profond des cachots, dans la cellule la plus éloignée et que l'on m'oublie tout simplement. Peut-être que c'était cela ma place, ma réelle place ici.

L'on frappa à la porte, me faisant sursauter. Celle-ci s'ouvrit avec un déclic.

\- Mon Seigneur, dit une voix que je reconnus comme celle de Draco. La prisonnière demande à vous voir.  
\- … Ramène-la dans sa chambre. Dit-il en me désignant. J'ai assez donné de mon précieux temps avec... elle pour de telles futilités.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser un soupir que je me fis relever de force et tirer rapidement dans les couloirs. Je ne me souvins pas des jours qui suivirent.

* * *

MOUAHAHAHHAH!  
Et oui notre cher Voldy-ch... (hey! on ne doloris pas l'auteur !)  
Je disais donc, Voldemort n'est évidemment pas très aimable.  
On l'aimerait pas sinon.  
J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
Bisouille les grenouilles !  
(ça rime en plus)


	18. Quelques Baisers volés

**Chapitre 16: Quelques Baisers volés**

Il commençait à faire un peu plus froid, mais rien de plus étonnant pour un mois de Septembre. Après l'épisode des cachots comme on le surnommait, je mis beaucoup de temps à me faire pardonner et me faire racheter. Je ne sais pas quelle personne fut le pire. Le lord, mes parents ou Rabastan. Le fait est que je dus beaucoup, beaucoup travailler. La punition me coûta par ailleurs une interdiction des cachots. Je fis la tronche pendant plusieurs jours à cause de cela. J'appris d'ailleurs un jour qu'Hermione se serait enfuie grâce à un elfe de maison qu'elle aurait juré de payer si elle sortait. Autant dire que cela à hurler... J'en eu tout autant des retombées en sachant les informations que j'avais laissé filtrer.

Il y eut aussi un autre souci. le Lord avait semblé de très mauvaise humeur pendant un moment sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi. Je compris simplement que Dumbledore avait avancé un de ses pions dans cette guerre et que les répercussions sur le Lord était assez importantes.

J'étais actuellement dans les couloirs cherchant mon homme. C'était un nouveau jeu que l'on s'adonnait avec plaisir depuis notre réconciliation. Je me touchais de plus en plus souvent et laissais traîner mes mains sur son corps aussi.

Deux bras s'enroulent autour de moi, me tirant en arrière dans un angle. Je rigole et me retourne pour embrasser mon attaquant. J'ai gagné en taille dernièrement et bientôt, je l'espèrais, je n'aurais plus à me mettre sur la pointe des pieds.

\- As-tu quelques instants à partager avec moi princesse ?  
\- J'ai peut-être bien quelques minutes avant mon cours à t'accorder, dis-je en lui mordillant sa lèvre du bas.  
\- Tu joues avec le feu, Liz'.

Sa voix était basse et me donnait de nombreux frissons. Il se colla à moi, me faisant sentir son excitation et son corps puissant contre moi.

\- Tu le sais qu'on dois attendre, mais si tu continues je t'enlèves et je te séquestre pendant vingt-quatre heures. Tu aimerais cela ?  
\- Oh Merlin oui Rab'.  
\- Tu as été une vilaine fille tu sais… La prochaine fois Princesse, je te mettrais la fessée si tu nous refais un coup pareil, compris? me demanda t-il en me mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.  
\- Tu n'as pas besoin de cela pour me mettre une bonne fessée, mon cher.

Je lui donnais un coup de bassin vers l'avant, nous coupant le souffle un instant et surtout le faisant reculer de quelque pas. Je vis son regard bleu s'assombrir de plaisir. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres et commençais à partir avant de m'arrêter à l'orée de l'angle où nous nous étions cacher. Je remontais légèrement ma robe, lui dévoilant le bas de mes fesses nue lui faisant alors pousser un grognement. Cela me fit légèrement rire et je partis définitivement en remettant correctement mes affaires. J'entendis avec difficulté Rabastan me traiter d'allumeuse, me faisant simplement sourire.

Quelque jours plus tard, je fus appelée par surprise pour une réunion. Arrivant un peu en avance je m'approchais de Rabastan déjà présent.

\- Sais-tu c'est pourquoi ?  
\- Non, personne ici ne le sais. Il semble du moins de meilleure humeur.  
\- C'est déjà quelque chose. Répondit Fenrir en arrivant.  
\- Hey Fenouil ! Tu m'as presques manquée.  
\- Elisa... Tu m'as presque manqué aussi sale gosse. Alors Il parait que tu as fait des tiennes cet été ?  
\- Hurrrg, oui j'ai pour une fois dans ma petite vie pas réfléchi. Je m'en veux bien assez.  
\- Fen, S'il te plait. Cela a été assez difficile.  
\- T'as de la chance d'avoir un héros en armure argentée. Dit-il en un petit rire.

Je frappais son bras, vexée. La porte s'ouvrit et j'allais m'installer à ma place quand je vis qu'il n'y avait plus de place disponible. La salle était maintenant comble, j'allais donc avec les plus jeunes, les non-marqués par obligation. Je portais ma cape noire, rabattue sur ma tête. Je regardais vers la table et je vis tout le monde avec leur masque. Rabastan se tourna vers moi… Je sentis mon sang se glacer avant d'avoir terriblement chaud en imaginant certaines choses. Je mordis mes lèvres et vis ses yeux scintiller. La porte s'ouvrit et tout le monde tomba à genou comme un seul homme.

Dire que la réunion était impressionnante était un euphémisme. Elle dura longtemps, très longtemps. Le Lord fit le bilan entre les nouvelles recrues, les morts et tout ce qui s'était passé pendant l'année. Il donna les nouveaux objectifs ainsi que les missions. J'en ressortis avec une légère migraine. Rabastan m'attrapa parmi la foule et réussit à me mener à l'écart des autres.

\- Un petit problème princesse ?

Je pris son masque de mangemort et le lui enlevait pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes délicatement un instant.

\- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu es sexy avec ceci sur toi, dis-je en agitant le masque.  
\- J'ai bien vu. Tu as mal quelque part ? Demanda t-il en me voyant grimacer légèrement.  
\- Oui j'ai la tête en feu. Tu me fais un bisou magique? Je vais aller me reposer.

Il ricana et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front me faisant fermer les yeux avant de s'écarter d'un coup en couinant. J'ouvris les yeux et tomba sur Mère, la baguette sortie et l'air mauvais.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit à propos de cela ?  
\- Pardonne moi mère, il embrassait seulement mon front avant que j'aille me reposer pour faire passer cette migraine.  
\- Une potion sera plus efficace. Viens là ma fille et toi file bosser, vous avez mieux à faire que de fricoter.

Je mordis la lèvre du bas et mima un "désolé". Je lui rendis son masque et rejoignis Mère qui me tira par l'oreille pour se diriger vers nos quartiers. Elle me posa devant une table et se mis derrière moi.

\- Je crois bien jeune demoiselle que l'on ne s'est pas bien comprises. Quand j'ai dit…

Je l'écoutais d'une oreille en levant les yeux. Soufflant de temps à autre me ramassant alors un coup de baguette sur la tête. Elle se mit devant moi avec un petit air supérieur et mauvais. Elle fit venir un parchemin avec une plume et les posa devant moi.

\- Maintenant pour être bien sûr que tu m'aies comprise, je veux que tu copies ce que je viens de te dire, je ne suis pas tellement au mot près… mais si tu n'as pas réussi en peu de temps, je demanderais du par coeur.

Je déglutis et regardais ma feuille avec espoir qu'elle me donne la réponse. Puis commençai par écrire ce que je me souvenais, vaguement. Quand je vis le regard de Mère sur moi, avec ce petit sourire sadique, je me dis que j'étais clairement dans la merde la plus profonde.

\- Et bien, je vois que ça fait plaisir d'être écoutée, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien je recommence. Je disais donc que…

• • •

Deux heures… Cela faisait deux heures que j'écrivais encore et encore, ligne par ligne, mots par mots à la virgule près. Je devenais folle. Clairement. J'avais la main qui commençait à me brûler et la tête n'allait pas mieux, parce que oui, je n'avais pas eu le droit à la potion qui reposait devant moi, bien sagement.

\- Je n'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois avec, je te l'ai dit au départ mais il faut que tu saches que…

Et c'est reparti. Salazar, Merlin, Maître ou même Dumbledore… je vous en supplie venez-moi en aide, ma mère est une psychopathe chronique.

• • •

Je posais enfin ma plume et ma tête sur la table en gémissant après trois heures de torture. Mère ricana et délicatement me fit basculer en arrière sur la chaise et me fit boire la potion. Avant de délicatement me faire lever et m'enlacer.

\- Mère… Tu es une horrible psychopathe, un monstre de la torture.  
\- Merci ma puce, t'es pas trop mal non plus dans ton genre, me répliqua t-elle.

On éclata de rire et elle embrassa ma joue en souriant avant de me faire aller dans ma chambre prendre le repos que je méritais. Elle me mit en garde avant qu'elle me surveillait et que je n'avais pas intérêt à recommencer ma petite escapade et que mon cher et tendre allait aussi avoir le droit à son sermon. Je priais pour que Merlin lui vienne en aide avant de filer directement dans ma chambre pour dormir un instant. J'espérais demain pouvoir tout de même voir en cachette Rabastan un instant au détour d'un couloir.

* * *

Hello here !  
j'espère que ça vous a plu  
J'ai vraiment hâte de vous présenter les 2 prochains chapitres  
À Samedi prochain les Lamantine !


	19. Le tout premier raid

**Chapitre 17: Le tout premier raid  
**(je vous fais pas un dessin: combat, violence mort etc..)

Quand la nouvelle de ma participation au Raid d'Halloween tomba, je crus m'évanouir. J'étais là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés. Merlin merci que j'étais assise. J'entendis les autres rire autour de moi. J'eus le bon goût de fermer la bouche et rougir en remerciant le Lord de cet honneur. Il balaya le tout d'un revers la main avant de continuer ses explications. Nous allions attaquer un petit village sorcier non loin. L'objectif étant de réduire l'endroit en un tas de cendre. Les aurors et, ou, membres de l'ordre du pigeon brûlé pourront arriver à tout instant. Le meurtre était prioritaire dans le cas présent, mais un ou deux prisonniers à interroger seraient un bonus non négligeable. La pièce se vidait et je restais là complètement abasourdie. Je sais me battre, je sais torturer… Mais aurais-je la véritable volonté de tuer pour cela? J'ai déjà utilisé le Crucio, un peu l'Imperium en entraînement et en torture. J'ai aussi pratiqué d'autres sorts violents et tout aussi destructeurs. Mais l'Avada… Jamais. Vais-je faire mon premier véritable meurtre pour le Raid d'Halloween ? C'est un village… et qui dit village dit vieux, adultes mais aussi enfants. Je vais être honnête avec vous… J'ai peur.

Une main sur les miennes me fit lever la tête. Père est là. Il me fit me lever et m'entraîna jusqu'au salon principal où beaucoup sont présents. Je me retrouvais assise entre Père et Mère avec une tasse entre les mains.

\- Tu sembles nerveuse petite, dit un Mangemort plutôt âgé que je n'avais pas encore vu.  
\- Assez oui. Je suis partagée entre une joie, un certain sentiment de fierté mais aussi j'ai peur. Peur de mourir, peur de me retrouver figée à ne pas savoir que faire.

Je serrais ma tasse entre mes mains, gardant mes yeux plongés dans mon breuvage à peine touché.

\- Tu sais, dit la voix d'une mangemorte que je pense être Alecto Carrow. Si tu ne te défends pas, c'est eux qui te tuent. T'as pas à avoir la trouille de tuer quelqu'un. C'est toi ou eux. On vaut bien mieux que ces créatures répugnantes.  
\- Puis j'ajouterai à ce que dit ma sœur, répond un homme au visage carré. Tu ne seras pas seule. On sera une petite dizaine, on va pas te lâcher en pleine nature comme cela. Il parait qu'on a un cœur.  
\- Tu dis surtout ça parce que t'as la trouille de Bella! S'exclama un homme ayant la vingtaine d'année, Rosier il me semble.

Un sort de couleur mauve passa sous mon nez me faisant lâcher la tasse qui s'éclata au sol.  
J'ai les mains qui tremblent et le silence se fit. Je déglutis et me lève, m'excusant que je suis fatigué. Je pars sans un mot de plus.

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, je me suis changée en ma nuisette pour la nuit. Mes affaires traînent au sol et je n'arrive pas à calmer mes nerfs. Je me retournais pour la vingtième fois quand on frappa doucement à ma porte avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre. Je me tournai et découvris Rabastan qui entrait avec un petit sourire. Il était seulement vêtu d'un pantalon de pyjama laissant apercevoir son torse légèrement musclé, marqué de plusieurs cicatrice.

\- Tu… murmurais-je.  
\- J'ai autorisation exceptionnelle de venir passer une nuit avec toi pour le bien commun. Parce que premièrement tu dois dormir, deuxièmement, je m'inquiète et dernièrement tes parents seront pas forcément ceux qui te feront un câlin. Tu me fais une petite place Princesse ?

Je m'écartai et il vint contre moi. Nous avons passé une partie de la soirée à nous embrasser et parler. J'aurais aimé pouvoir profiter plus de sa présence, mais ce soir, la peur a noué quelque chose en moi et refusait de partir. Je sentis mes yeux petit à petit se fermer alors qu'il me racontait avec émotion son tout premier raid.

Le temps est passé et nous y voilà. J'ai reçu mon premier masque. Il n'a pas encore de multiples dessins, ni même d'éraflure. Mais voilà que j'entre dans la cour des grands. Mes angoisses étaient toujours présentes mais je n'étais pas seule. Je suis donc là entourée de ces hommes et ces femmes, prête au combat. Les dernière informations étaient données, il était presque minuit, puis enfin… le top départ était lancé. Un bras se pose sur le mien et la salle disparaît sous mes yeux.

Nous sommes apparus à l'orée du village. Le coin était tranquille, plutôt grand et quelques maisons étaient encore allumées. Quelques enfants jouaient dehors, déguisés pour l'occasion. Nous nous séparions en petit groupe, entourant le lieu attendant le moment, le signal. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. L'air se fit plus lourd, à moins que ce ne fut moi. Puis une première explosion me fit presque sursauter, suivie par plusieurs autres. Des hurlement de terreurs se firent entendre et c'était le début.

Nous avancions par groupe de trois, les sorts volaient, s'écrasant contre les structures et les sorciers présents. Je fus surprise par un maléfice jaune qui se dirigeait directement vers moi. J'eus le réflexe de me décaler et répondre à l'attaquant.

Je fus rapidement prise dans le combat, Je ne me rendais pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait. Je n'ai toujours pas fait un seul mort, je me sens terriblement inutile. J'aperçois plusieurs personnes entrer dans un bâtiment, surtout des enfants, il devait y avoir un réseau de cheminette. Je hurle à ceux proches de moi qu'ils faut les arrêter, je partis en courant suivie rapidement par deux autres. Je fis le tour et passai par la fenêtre alors qu'ils passaient par la porte. D'un "bombarda" la cheminette explosa retombant sur un des enfants, ils pleuraient, me suppliaient de pas les tuer mais aucun choix. Leur corps tombèrent sans que je n'ai pu faire un seul geste. L'un des deux mangemorts repart alors que l'autre vint vers moi. Me collant une gifle faisant voler mon masque, puis une seconde, à même ma peau. Il (elle?) m'attrapa de chaque côté de mon uniforme et me secoua.

\- Réveille toi bon sang ! Arrête de chialer deux secondes ! J'ai pas envie de devoir ramasser ton corps. Alors tu bouges ton cul sinon je te laisse crever ok ?! s'écriait-elle. T'as plus cinq ans, c'est fini les paillettes. T'as fait bien pire dans les cachots alors relève toi et montre au Lord qu'il a eu raison de te faire venir alors que tout le monde protestait. Prouve donc aux autres qu'ils ont tort et que tu es prête, finit-elle la voix remplie de défis.

Je restai un instant comme sonnée et plongeant mon regard dans celui vert de mon alliée je ramassai mon masque, le remettai et sortis en trombe du bâtiment.

Les bâtiment brûlaient, les mort tombaient, je n'avais plus aucune pitié. Une coupure, un corps qui tombait. Un sort, un contre-sort, un bruit de transplanage. La cavalerie était là. J'en reconnaissais, pas le temps de m'émouvoir. Le corps d'un mangemort tomba. Je me retournai et lança un sort. Celui-ci était celui de mort.

Le corps de Tonks s'écroula, les yeux écarquillées. J'attrapai les bras du presque-mort et le tirai hors du champ de bataille, à peine un merci, j'y retournai. Un mort, deux morts. Un long cri de douleur, des explosions, une coupure à l'épaule, je serrai les dents. Un rire, reconnaissable parmi tous. Une marque, une seule flottant au ciel, l'heure était au départ.

Le village était en flamme, tout n'était plus que mort et désolation. Le sang des victimes, alliées ou ennemie jonchait partout formant un paysage sanglant.

\- Mangemort, disparition!

Nous devions partir. J'attrapai la personne que j'avais sauvée, encore assise et la secoue.

\- Transplane maintenant !

L'ordre fut entendu, l'endroit fut déserté. Nous atterrissions lourdement au sol. Les blessés furent pris en charge, j'étais assise sur une chaise. L'épaule me tirait. J'ai été salement touchée. Mais la soirée était terminée. Nous avions deux morts et pas mal de blessés. Nous avions réussi à n'avoir qu'un seul prisonnier dans nos cachots. Mais l'objectif avait été atteint.

Je sifflai de douleur quand un coton toucha ma plaie avec une lotion. J'avais les mains qui tremblaient, plus de peur, mais d'exaltation. J'espère pouvoir y retourner et cette fois, mon compteur de morts serait complètement malsain. Je rigolai, c'est nerveux. Je sentais leur regard sur moi, moi qui était trop jeune pour venir et qui maintenant était là à rire.

Je levai ma tête et croisai le regard brûlant de mon homme. Il était fier de moi, son sourire, sa posture, tout reflétait la fierté. Mes parents aussi. Ils étaient là, ils m'attendaient alors que quelques uns me félicitaient avant de partir.

Je n'eus pas tellement le temps de souffler que l'on vint me dire que le Lord voulait me voir. Je répondis que j'arrivais et me redressai, remettant mes affaires en ordre. Je bus un verre d'eau, puis masque encore à la main et cape de combat sur le dos, je traversai le manoir, la tête haute. Je frappai à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit, j'entrai et fermis la porte avant de m'approcher.

\- Mon seigneur. Que puis-je pour vous ?  
\- Pas grand chose. Raconte-moi seulement ta soirée. Fais-moi part de tes impressions.

Et c'est ce que je fis. N'oubliant pas un seul détail, ma peur panique, mon hésitation, puis la poussée d'adrénaline, le premier meurtre suivi par plusieurs autres. Cette sensation de puissance que j'avais quand moi, jeune fille de 15 ans eus abattu un auror. Puis cette envie de recommencer encore une fois, cette envie d'en faire plus, beaucoup plus. Mon récit fut brusquement arrêté par une main sur ma joue, cette main froide et écailleuse ayant déjà fait des centaines, peut-être même des milliers de morts.

\- Je suis fier de toi, mon enfant.

Ce ne fut que quelques mots, mais l'émotion me submergea sans que je puisse la contrôler. Mes larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes sur mes joues et je ne pus que sourire. Je dus me reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de le remercier comme il le fallait. De son pouce, il essuya une de mes larmes et me renvoya pour que je puisse me reposer de ma soirée.

Ce fut une magnifique soirée. L'une des meilleures soirées de ma vie de jeune mangemorte.

* * *

Hello les chatons !  
Je vous remercie pas assez pour vos retours  
(shame on me)  
Du coup, merci beaucoup d'être là chaque Samedi,  
de vos review ou fav  
Bisouille et cœur dans vos faces les Evoli


	20. Petits entractes amoureuses

**Chapitre 18: Petits entractes amoureuses**

La neige ne tombe pas encore mais cela ne saurait tarder. Il fait un froid glacial et même avec les sorts de réchauffement je suis plus souvent en pantalon et haut à manches longues. J'éternue assez souvent d'ailleurs, cela fait rire les autres qui comptent le nombre de fois que je le fais. Ils ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire parfois. J'éternue.

\- 24, dis une voix dans mon dos.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide, les mangemorts m'ont prise pour cible de leur petit jeu. J'allais finir par lancer quelques sorts si cela continuait ainsi. J'allais m'enfermer dans la bibliothèque pour être sûre d'être tranquille.

Je fus tranquille quelques heures avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. J'éternue encore.

\- J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Je tourne ma tête vers Rab qui vient d'arriver et qui tient en main une potion. Je me lève et la prends pour la boire d'un coup. Je sens mon nez aller mieux. Il range la fiole vide dans sa cape et je l'enlace.

\- Mon sauveur. Je n'en pouvais plus.  
\- Je me doute bien. Pas trop froid ?  
\- Un peu…

Je sens ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et un baiser se déposer sur ma tête. Je glisse doucement mes mains sous son haut, touchant sa peau. C'était chaud, tellement chaud. Je levais ma tête et déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Merlin, encor mois à attendre avant de pouvoir officiellement être ensemble. Ses mains se posent sur mes fesses et me soulève me faisant crier un instant de peur avant de rire et reposer mes lèvres sur les siennes. Mes jambes autour de son torse et mes bras autour de son cou. Je suis bien là. C'est terriblement sexy même. Sa bouche se décale, petit à petit atterrissant contre mon cou me faisant gémir alors qu'il se déplace dans la pièce, s'asseyant sur un canapé présent. Je suis à califourchon sur lui et nos mains se perdent sur le corps de l'autre.

\- Tu peux pas t'en empêcher hein ?

Ce n'est qu'un murmure, mais sa voix est basse, emplie d'excitation. J'ai des frissons.

\- Toi non plus tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, lui répondis-je en lui léchant le bout du nez.  
\- Évidem...

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Je sursaute et me remets debout en toussotant. Je demande à la personne d'entrer. Narcissa entre avec un petit sourire et un regard malicieux.

\- Désolée de vous déranger les amoureux, mais une réunion est annoncée.  
\- Comment savais-tu qu'on était tous les deux ici ? demanda t-il.  
\- Je vous ai vus passer. Dépêchez-vous si vous ne voulez pas subir la colère Black et du Lord.  
\- Je ne sais pas laquelle est la pire. Murmurais-je en me recoiffant et remettant mes affaires en ordre.

Ma réflexion les fit rire et nous sortions pour aller à une énième réunion. En arrivant je sentis de suite plusieurs regards sur moi. Ceux qui attendent que j'éternue et mes parents qui restent sur leur garde à cause de ma proximité avec Rab. Je m'assieds à ma place en soupirant. Il pouvait vraiment pas attendre demain? Mère me pince le haut du bras, près de l'épaule me faisant couiner.

\- Tiens toi tranquille un peu, t'es pénible.  
\- Oui, Mère.

Je croise les bras et ne bouge plus, bien décidée à ne pas ouvrir la bouche. Vous pouvez le dire, clairement, je boude. Je jette un oeil à mon homme, mon oncle, qui parle avec l'homme à côté de lui. Je me rappelle plus très bien qui c'est. Mais par doute je dirais Yalex. J'entends un halètement et tourne la tête, découvrant Nagini venant s'étendre sur tout le long de la table. Okay, ça c'est foutrement flippant. Elle mesure dans les trois mètres de long de ce que j'en sais et son venin serait extrêmement puissant. La porte claque la réunion commence.

\- Vos rapports. Lucius des nouvelles de ton fils?  
\- Oui mon seigneur, il travaille toujours sur votre projet et aurait des difficultés.  
\- Qu'il se dépêche. Ensuite..

Je décroche complètement et observe vaguement autour de moi. Qu'est-ce que je fous là n'empêche au lieu d'être avec Rab? Non mais d'accord pour être présent pour savoir ce qu'il se passe… Mais ça devient lourd. Je pose mes deux mains sur la table, étant terriblement tenter de tapoter. Je jette un coup d'œil à Rab en me mordant la lèvre du bas. A t-il lui aussi envie de partir d'ici? Son regard capte le mien il se lèche les lèvres et fait un petit sourire. Une claque de Mère sur ma tête me fait sursauter. Je regarde autour de moi.

\- Dehors vous deux. Tout de suite, dit le Lord.

Son ton n'est pas froid, mais presque blasé. Il nous regarde tous deux, attendant que l'on bouge surement.

\- Je te veux dans ta chambre quand je reviens, me dit Mère.

On se lève et sortons de la pièce. J'attrape sa main et nous courrons dans ma chambre. Il me plaque contre la porte et l'on s'embrasse à perdre haleine, me faisant gémir. Je le pousse légèrement le faisant tomber sur mon lit. Je me mets à califourchon sur lui et enlève mon haut, le posant juste à côté. Ses deux mains se perdre sur mon corps.

\- On va finir par se faire engueuler tu le sais ça princesse.  
\- Je suis hmm~ … une ado bourrée d'hormones. On pourra me pardonner cela.  
\- Ne tentons pas le diable, dit-il en embrassant l'endroit où se situe mon coeur.  
\- Je tiens plus Rab… C'est frustrant.  
\- Je peux peut-être faire quelque chose pour cela. Allonge toi princesse, je m'occupe de toi.

Je suis de nouveau habillée mais haletante. Merlin tout puissant il est doué. Il est sortie de la pièce et je suis de nouveau seule. Je pensais pas vraiment que l'on pouvait faire autant de choses avec les doigts et la langue. Je vais prendre une douche, j'ai besoin de reprendre mes esprits. Quand j'en ressors Mère m'attend l'oeil noir.

\- Je croyais t'avoir demandé d'être dans la chambre.  
\- J'ai le droit de prendre un douche non? Dis-je en claquant la porte.  
\- Et pourquoi, aurais-tu besoin de prendre une douche à 3 heures de l'après midi ?  
\- Parce que j'étais frustrée et que comme tu refuses que je fasse quoi que ce soit avec Rab j'ai dut aller me… rahh, Merlin!

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux faisant des aller-retour dans ma chambre.

\- Tu peux juste comprendre 2 petites minutes que je suis amoureuse et qu'étant une adolescente bourrée d'hormones, j'ai juste envie de pouvoir en profiter ? Tu vas pas me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas ça non plus, tu as été aussi une adolescente un jour. Mère Je suis à cran, il est là sous mes yeux, je peux même pas l'embrasser comme je veux sans avoir le droit à un sermon. Je ne suis pas en cristal, j'ai pas fuit les Weasley pour être à nouveau surprotégée parce que je veux juste faire l'amour avec l'homme que j'aime. Merde quoi à la fin !  
\- Tu as fini?  
\- Pas vraiment non. Cette impression d'être surveillée, d'être enchaînée, me ronge. Si je ne fais jamais des erreurs, jamais je n'apprendrais. Je dis pas non plus de me renier et s'en foutre de moi….  
\- Lizzy. Écoute-moi bien, parce que je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Si je fais cela, ce n'est pas contre toi, tu le sais. Non tais-toi, dit-elle alors que j'allais répliquer. Je sais que vous vous voyez en cachette pour vous embrasser, je ne suis pas aveugle et comme tu le dit j'ai été moi même adolescente par le passé. Comprends seulement que, tu es mineure et ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes des mangemorts que nous devons passer au dessus de toutes les lois non plus. Tu veux plus de liberté, bien je le conçois que j'ai été un peu trop stricte. Mais en retour je te demande de sérieusement travailler, je veux que pour noël tes résultats soit à niveau. Mais, tous tes résultats. Et si c'est le cas, tu auras une récompense. A-t-on un marché?  
\- Je demande aussi de pouvoir l'embrasser de temps en temps. Juste pour un bonjour ou bonne nuit.  
\- J'en parle à ton père et nous en parlerons ensemble après dîner.

Je passais mon après midi à réviser et travailler. Je me fis la note mentale de retourner courir un peu dehors au lieu de courir après mon homme peut-être que cela me calmerait un peu.

Le soir arrivé après un dîner tout à fait succulent où, encore une fois, nos pieds se touchèrent et jouèrent ensemble, nous étions tous les trois dans nos quartiers. Père donna son accord pour les termes donnés. Maintenant je n'avais plus qu'à bosser.

Deux jours plus tard, Rab et Père furent envoyés en mission d'un durée illimitée… vie de merde.

* * *

Hello les renards aquatique !  
(renard d'eau... renardeau... nevermind)  
Je pense que le chapitre vous a un peu surpris par son contenu  
Sachez que je voulais volontairement un petit intermède reposant  
Entre 2 tortures ça soulage non ?  
Merci pour tous vos retours, Fav, suivie ou simplement votre présence.  
(je te vois toi là dernière ton écran)  
*tousse*  
Bref je vous fais des bisouilles !


	21. Un très Joyeux Noël

**Chapitre 19: Un très Joyeux Noël  
**/!\ sexe sous entendu vers la fin /!\

J'avais travaillé, très très dur. Clairement je n'avais plus beaucoup de temps à moi mais cela en valait la peine j'en étais certaine… Mais Père et Rab n'étaient malheureusement pas encore rentrés et noël était déjà demain. Je soufflai et me levai de ma chaise, abandonnant mon livre et descendis pour me poster près de la fenêtre du grand salon. Il donnait dehors sans être vu. Je voyais les flocons tomber doucement sur une épaisseur de neige déjà importante, je sentais aussi le froid contre ma peau. Je rapprochai un fauteuil et m'installant, les jambes repliés contre moi, j'attendis, comme chaque jour depuis deux semaines déjà, leur probable retour. Je sentais le regard sur moi des gens qui passaient. Je me doutais qu'ils savaient ce que je faisais là. Mais j'en avais clairement rien à faire. Je me sentais juste comme ces foutues nanas dans ces comédies romantiques attendant le retour de leur mari militaire. Je me sentais presque pathétique. Une tasse de thé fut mise sous mon nez. Je remontai le bras tendu et vis Mère. Je la remerciai et pris la tasse alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur l'accoudoir près de moi avec aussi une tasse. Elle garda aussi son regard vers l'extérieur. Je m'appuyais légèrement contre elle, alors que de sa main vide de tasse, elle caressait mes cheveux roux.

\- Toi aussi tu as peur, Mère ?  
\- Toujours ma puce, toujours.

Ce fut les seuls mots qui furent dits pendant quelques heures. Quand l'horloge sonna 17 heures on se leva et partit se préparer pour le grand repas du réveillon. Je n'avais pas le cœur à ça mais il le fallait. Je mis une robe pourpre et noire qui mettait en valeur mes nouvelles formes. Je remontai mes cheveux en un chignon haut complexe un peu fou. Je portais pour cette fois là des talons hauts avec un charme donnant l'impression d'avoir des chaussures plates. Je portais aussi quelques bijoux. J'étais plutôt pas mal quand j'y pense.

Je descendis quand il fut 20 heures et me retrouvai impressionnée par le monde présent. Bien évidemment le Lord n'était pas là, restant dans ses quartiers. Je pris un verre et me déplaçai tout en souhaitant bonsoir à quelques personnes. Un sifflement dans mon dos me fit me retourner. Je vis Draco avec un petit sourire qui portait une tenue bleu nuit parfaitement coupée reflétant son futur statut de Lord.

\- Ma chère cousine, tu es tout en beauté ce soir.  
\- Merci cousin. Je suis impressionnée par le nombre de personnes présentes tout de même.  
\- J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir, dit-il en jetant un coup d'œil derrière moi.  
\- Cela ira, j'espérais simplement ne pas être seule.

Deux mains sur les yeux me firent me crisper sur mon verre.

\- Tu attends peut-être quelqu'un en particulier, ma Princesse ?

Je lâchai le verre de surprise, celui-ci s'éclatant au sol. Je me retournai et me jetai entre ses bras. Merde, je sentais que je pleurais. Il ressera son étreinte contre moi. Il m'avait manquée, beaucoup trop. Je déniche ma tête de son épaule et l'embrassais, une fois, deux fois peut-être avant de poser mon front sur le sien. Fermant les yeux de bonheur.

\- Quand… Quand es-tu rentré ? dis-je, ma voix teintée d'émotion.  
\- Je suis arrivé vers 18h30, 18h40 peut-être. J'ai du me faire soigné mais je n'ai rien, c'est fini, je suis rentré.  
\- Tu m'as manquée. Merlin j'ai eu la trouille comme pas permis.

Je restais encore un moment ainsi avant de me reculer et sécher mes larmes. Il me laissa un instant pour prendre deux verres, remplaçant celui que j'avais cassé déjà nettoyé par un elfe. Je vois au loin Dray me faire un clin d'œil et retourner discuter avec son père. Rabastan revint vers moi et me donna un verre avant de passer son bras libre autour de moi. Il me tira parmi la foule, nous dirigeant vers mes parents. Mère avait sa main poser sur le bras de Père. Il avait cependant une cicatrice toute fraîche sur la joue, me faisant grimacer.

\- Bon retour Père.  
\- Merci ma fille. Je suis bien content d'être rentré à temps pour cette petite fête.  
\- Tu dis ça à cause du champagne Rod, répondit Rabastan.  
\- Pshit! Y'a pas que ça et tu le sais. Puis toi aussi t'es bien content qu'on soit rentré.  
\- Ouais, moi aussi je le suis.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, s'envoyer des pics, pendant un moment avant que Mère ne me fasse signe de la suivre. Nous nous éloignons donc, sortant un simple instant pour arriver dans le salon où nous étions plus tôt. Elle me fit un petit sourire avant de se mettre devant moi, me faisant lever un sourcil.

\- Tu as bien travaillé ces derniers jours. Donc, comme promis tu vas avoir ta récompense. Je te donne à partir de maintenant une liberté totale pendant 24 heures. Rab' ne le sait pas, je te laisse le soin de lui dire.

J'étais stupéfiée. Revenant à moi , je la vis un peu plus loin, ayant commencé à faire son retour dans la salle. Elle s'arrêta et se retourna vers moi. Avec ce regard taquin et joueur.

\- Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas oublier le sort d'intimité et de protection.  
\- MÈRE ! M'écriais-je les joues brûlantes.

Puis elle me laissa là, partant en éclatant de rire. Je posai mon front contre la vitre froide de la pièce. Merlin tout puissant. Deux bras vinrent s'enrouler autour de moi, me collant contre ce corps chaud.

\- Bella m'a dit que tu avais quelque chose à me dire, murmura t-il dans mon cou.  
\- Avant que tu ne partes, Mère et moi nous nous étions un peu engueuler… J'ai craqué complètement. Je te passe les détails, mais s'en est suivi une discussion et nous avons passé un accord. Je travaillais jusqu'à Noël et j'aurais une récompense. Mère vient de nous donner 24 heures de liberté totale. Elle fermera les yeux sur tout ce que l'on fera.  
\- Tout ? demanda t-il alors que l'une de ses mains descendait à l'orée de ma robe.  
\- Oui... tout.

Il fit un grognement et me retourna pour m'embrasser. Ses deux mains étaient déjà perdues sur mes fesses alors que les mienne passaient sous sa chemise. Il s'écarta un instant

\- Laquelle ? murmura t-il.  
\- La tienne.

Il attrape ma main et nous traversons les couloirs, nous embrassant de temps en temps ou déboutonnant un habit. On arrive devant sa porte. On y entre et en même pas quelques instants celle-ci claque dans mon dos. Ma robe et mes chaussures ne furent rapidement qu'un vague souvenir, ne me laissant qu'en simple sous vêtement. Sa chemise prit le même chemin, doucement trop doucement. Il m'attrape sous les jambes et je me retrouve entre ses bras, suspendu comme toutes ces fois d'avant. Je suis rapidement pantelante et légèrement gémissante. Il m'allonge sur le lit et il continue de m'embrasser chaque bout de peau à sa portée.

\- Rab~ Ou..oublie pas les sorts.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas princesse.

Quelques sorts plus tard, la porte était verrouillée, la chambre insonorisée et nous deux protégés. Ses mains provoquaient des trainées brûlantes sur mon corps. Sa langue suivait le même chemin, j'étais complètement ailleurs. Mon haut fut enlevé libérant ma poitrine encore jamais exposée à ses yeux. Il la prit en main, presque religieusement.

\- Tu es tellement parfaite Liz'.

Je me redresse et lui embrassa le torse. Plusieurs fois, avant que de mes mains tremblantes j'enlève difficilement le bouton de son pantalon encore en place. Il les prit entre les siennes, embrassa chacune des paumes et me demanda de me laisser faire, que tout irait bien. Me rappelant qu'au moindre instant je pouvais tout arrêter, qu'il ne m'en voudrait jamais.

Se retrouver totalement nue fut quelque chose d'incroyablement étrange et génial. J'étais rouge, j'étais gênée mais excitée, impatiente. Ses doigts en moi et associé à sa langue me firent grimper très haut sans que je ne puisse redescendre. Je le suppliais, je gémissais encore et encore.

Il s'allongea de dos et moi sur lui. Nous nous unissions. J'étais limite à pleurer. C'était peut-être les hormones ou une ancienne magie… à moins, que ce fut tout simplement le moment présent, mais j'avais ce sentiment d'être enfin réellement unie à lui.

J'avais réellement perdue la tête. Les minutes s'étirent sans jamais pouvoir me donner de fin. Il me répétait que j'étais belle, qu'il m'aimait, je lui répondais toujours, quand cela était possible, que je l'aimais aussi et que Merlin bordel plus jamais je ne le laisserais partir.

Quand l'horloge sonna minuit dans le manoir, j'avais les yeux qui papillonnaient, j'étais bien, j'étais contre lui, j'étais réellement complète. Mon corps et mon âme étaient comme marqués au fer rouge. Noël avait réellement quelque chose de magique en soi.

* * *

Coucou here !  
Et voilà leur première fois ensemble  
Je voulais faire de ce moment quelque chose de simple  
Et surtout de non graphique.  
J'espère que cela vous aura plus.  
je vous dis à samedi prochain !


	22. Une missive inquiétante

**Chapitre 20: Une missive inquiétante**

J'étais de bonne humeur. Non vraiment tout allait bien. Je suis en train de lire tranquillement un roman. Pas que je n'ai pas envie de travailler, loin de là, mais j'ai toujours cette restriction pour les cachots et apparemment je ne suis pas prête de pouvoir y retourner maintenant. Je suis libre d'aimer, libre de mutiler et tuer. Mais je suis toujours aussi faible, je suis toujours qu'une "enfant" de mangemort. Mon bras est toujours aussi vide. Je ne suis qu'une sans marque. Je soupire et reprends ma lecture minutieuse.

Un bruit de battement d'ailes me fait relever la tête. C'est l'oiseau de Draco. Il se pose devant moi en tendant la patte. Je prend la note et l'envoie à la volière, n'ayant rien pour le nourrir. J'ouvre la note.

_" Hey lizzy,_

_On se parle pas beaucoup mais je sais que tu penses à moi._  
_Rien que là, j'en suis certain, après tout je suis inoubliable. non ne me frappe pas._  
_Ce n'est pas une lettre seulement de courtoisie mais j'ai une demande à te faire._  
_Reste comme tu es. soit mignonne, rends toi_  
_Utile et fais une recherche pour moi sur les sorts de modifications de mémoire._  
_je te le demande car il se pourrait que professeur slughorn ait des soucis. si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas à demander de l'aide à une tête pensante._  
_sinon mes projets avance plutôt bien j'espère avoir un résultat pour mars._

_Xx_

_dray_

_ps: Et s'il te plait, fais vite, c'est Sûrement d'une urgence CAPITALE "_

Okay la lettre était définitivement étrange, mais à bien y regarder un mot en ressort. H-O-R-C-R-U-X-E-S. Un mot bien étrange mais qui sonne particulièrement bien à l'oreille. Mais si je décrypte un peu, c'est bien urgent et je dois en parler au Lord. Je me lève et me dirige presque en courant vers la porte du bureau du Lord. Je frappe et entre sans attendre. Un sort me frôle de peu me faisant sursauter.

\- Pardonnez moi de vous déranger mon Seigneur mais je crois bien qu'il y un problème.  
\- Approche mon enfant.

J'entre et ferme la porte derrière moi. Je reste debout devant le bureau.

\- Vous devriez insonoriser l'endroit, car ce que je vais vous dire ne devrait pas sortir d'ici.

Il me jette un regard curieux mais le fait, bloquant la porte. Je sens sa magie autour me faisant frissonner. Je reprends ma respiration malgré mon stress.

\- Je t'écoute.  
\- Cette lettre est arrivée à l'instant de la part de Draco. Si ma lecture est exacte, je dois vous demander si vous savez ce qu'est un… Horcruxe.  
\- Montre moi ça !

La lettre m'est pratiquement arrachée des mains et il la lit une fois, deux fois. Il se pince les lèvres avant de plonger son regard en moi, semblant me sonder comme pour juger de quelque chose. Je sens comme une présence dans mon esprit, c'est terriblement douloureux. Je me revois quelques fois à Poudlard, puis au Terrier… les souvenirs passent rapidement, s'attardant quelque fois seulement avant que je ne puisse ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Je sens ma tête lourde, très lourde et très douloureuse surtout. Je grimace en me tenant la tête.

\- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, fais donc les recherches par toi même si tu y tiens. Tu as bien fait de m'apporter rapidement la lettre. Tu peux y aller.

Je sortis sans un mot de plus et pris une potion pour la migraine. J'écrivis ensuite une réponse pour Dray lui disant que je trouverai les informations et que j'ai demandé à la tête pensante. Je lui enverrai les réponses dès que je les aurais. Je rajoute un peu de blabla inutile entre deux et sors du manoir pour aller à la volière. Il fait un peu plus chaud à peine mais le temp reste frais. J'entre dans la volière et repère tout de suite le hibou majestueux du blondinet. Ils sont très semblables, se tenant droit, presque pompeux.

\- J'ai la réponse pour Draco, Aurais-tu bien l'obligeance de la délivrer ?  
\- Hoot.

Il tend sa patte limite avec un air de dédain. Stupide volatile. J'attache la missive à sa patte et le laisse s'envoler. Quand je rentre au chaud, je secoue la tête enlevant, les quelques gouttelettes d'eau qui se sont accrochées sur mes cheveux et me mets à éternuer. Je vois le petit sourire en coin d'un mangemort qui passe. On non n'y pense même pas.

\- Tu l'ouvres ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je te fais manger ce qui te sert d'organe reproducteur en entier et sans rien couper… Alors j'espère que t'es souple.  
\- N..non non ça ira je n'ai rien dit ! s'exclame t-il en levant les mains devant lui.  
\- C'est bien, dégage maintenant avant que je ne le tente pour de vrai.

Je le vois blanchir avant de partir. Non mais oh, tout de même un peu de respect. Je renifle de dédain et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Une fois dans la pièce je regardais autour en faisant la grimace. Par où je commence ? Artéfact magique peut-être, on va déjà voir par ici. Au moins ceux de magie noire, car avec un nom pareil c'est difficilement blanc.

Je passe les livres en revue un par un, la magie pour sorcier de plus de 90 ans, magie du sang, Les Rituels et Runes, La Magie noire pour les débutants, La Torture c'est marrant entre amis, Le Parfait Guide du petit mangemort débutant… Je me demande parfois pourquoi il y a ces livres là ici. À force de recherches, je tombe sur les livres qui m'intéressent. J'espère avoir mes réponse car clairement, au vu de la réaction du Lord, cela à l'air d'être un truc pas mal.

Je passais ma journée dessus sans avoir de véritable réponse.

* * *

coucou les chatons !  
oui, je sais, le chapitre est ridiculement petit  
mais c'est normal.  
Promis la prochaine fois c'est plus long.  
(tapez pas !)  
Cœur dans vos faces! 3


	23. Un douloureux tatouage

**Chapitre 21: Un douloureux tatouage**

Okay, presque un mois que je recherche des informations et j'ai compris que quelques trucs. J'aurais bien des questions pour le Lord, il pourrait certainement me répondre. Mais premièrement, il est souvent occupé, deuxièmement je ne tiens pas à le déranger pour de simples questions, troisièmement il est foutrement flippant tout de même et dernièrement je suis en rogne en ce moment. Je soupire en m'enfonçant un peu plus dans mon bain, la mousse recouvrant tout mon corps. L'on m'a dit d'être présentable pour dans une paire d'heures. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont prévu pour moi et personne n'a voulu me le dire. J'ai beau avoir fait un chantage monstre, menacer de sort et supplier, aucune information n'a filtré. Je grogne en restant bien dans l'eau. J'aurais presque envie de rester là et ne pas obéir. Oui je boude, oui je fais un caprice monstrueux car pendant presque deux semaines je sens que l'on me cache quelque chose. Je frappe dans l'eau, éclaboussant autour de moi. J'en envie de hurler.

L'on frappe à la porte avant qu'elle ne s'entrouvre à peine.

\- Lizzy ? demande doucement Père.  
\- Quoi ?! répondis-je en grognant.  
\- Salazar, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive en ce moment ?  
\- Il m'arrive que vous me cachez quelque chose d'important et que ça commence à m'agacer !

Je l'entends soupirer.

\- C'est pas qu'on ne veut pas te le dire Lizzy… Mais nous avons des ordres à respecter.  
\- Gna gna gna les ordres, y'a personne actuellement à part toi et moi. Y'a des moments où y'avait personne non plus. C'est pas compliqué, il me semble, de me dire ce qu'il se passe !  
\- Elisabeth Lestrange, tu arrêtes tout de suite ton caprice ! Tu as 5 minutes pour sortir d'ici sinon Bella vient te chercher et je te garantis que ce sera pas agréable !

La porte claque violemment faisant trembler le mur et entrechoquer les quelques bouteilles en verre entre elles. Je grogne encore une fois et me rince pour sortir. Pas que ça m'enchante, mais je ne tiens pas à faire face à Mère. J'attrape ma baguette et me sèche en un instant. Je prends ma sortie de bain et l'enfile avant de sortir. Je vois sur mon lit des affaires. Mais surtout, mère m'attendant assise sur la chaise, les bras croisés. Je roule des yeux en soupirant, encore une fois.

\- Enfin tu sors, tu mets les affaires qui sont sur le lit et viens t'asseoir ici pour que je m'occupe de toi.  
\- Oui Mère. Dis-je les dents serrées.

Je me tourne dos à elle et me prépare, mettant mes affaires sans un mot. Une robe noire et blanche assez ample au niveau des jambes. Je suis bras nus, ne portant qu'un bracelet au poignet droit et un collier en accessoires. Ma paire de chaussures à talon m'attend dans un coin. Mère me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'obéis non sans souffler. Elle me coiffe, avec une grande patience. Je ne vois pas à quoi je ressemble et cela me gêne. Maquillage, pomponage. Elle m'observe sous toutes les coutures en souriant légèrement avant de me dire de mettre mes chaussures, qu'elle revient. Elle sort rapidement sans rien de plus. Je mets donc les chaussures, me donnant quelques centimètres en plus. Mère revient avec une boite en bois de bonne taille. Elle la pose sur mon lit et l'ouvre sous mon regard curieux. Elle en sort une longue cape noir avec des motifs argentés.

\- Cette cape est très précieuse, elle vient de ma mère, qui l'a eue de sa grand mère. Tu as compris le principe. Aujourd'hui, elle te revient. Non je ne dirais pas ce qu'il se passe, tu vas devoir patienter encore quelques minutes.  
\- Bien… merci, Mère. Elle est sublime.

Je l'enfile et, étonnement, elle tombe parfaitement. Mère me met la capuche sur la tête et une main dans le dos elle m'entraîne dans les couloirs. Tout est vide, c'est hyper étrange et un peu flippant. Nous retrouvons père à l'entrée de la salle principale, avant d'y entrer. De chaque côté des dizaines, voir vingtaines de Mangemorts sont présents. Vers l'avant plusieurs familles avec eux, aussi, un enfant sous une cape. Je repère les Malfoy dans le lot, creusant ma curiosité encore plus en sachant que Draco devrait être normalement à Poudlard. Le Lord est là aussi, sur son siège avec Nagini avec lui et semble de plutôt bonne humeur. Je souffle, me ramassant une tape sur la tête.

\- Tiens toi bien.  
\- Oui, Mère.

Une autre famille entra et les portes furent définitivement refermées. Cela avait l'air presque cérémonial. Le Lord se leva et écarta les bras tel un prophète.

\- Mangemorts, Partisans et Alliés.  
\- Mon Seigneur. Dit-on d'une seule voix.  
\- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour certains d'entre vous. Famille, présentez moi vos héritiers.

Les Malfoy furent les premiers à sortir du rang. Étant les plus importants dans le premier cercle des Mangemorts. Ils le saluèrent, un genou au sol, la tête basse avant de se relever.

\- Vous le connaissez déjà, mais Je vous présente officiellement mon fils et Héritier Draco Lucius Malfoy, dit Lucius.

Je fus emmenée à côté de Dray qui me fit un petit sourire. Ma présentation fut faite suivie de plusieurs autres que je retins à peine à part Nott et Parkinson. Cette dernière qui me jetait des regards de garc… de glace. Je me repris et me concentrait sur ce qu'il se passait.

\- Nous sommes un groupe uni, mais ce n'est jamais sans risque et quelques fois nous subissons des pertes. Hier nous perdions certains hommes et femmes au combat, Aujourd'hui nous accueillons de nouvelles recrues.

PARDON?! Mais ça veut dire que… Mais pourquoi ils ont rien dit, pourquoi on m'a pas prévenue? Je sens mon souffle se faire court et un petit sourire poindre sur mon visage.  
Quelques noms furent appelés à avancer d'un pas, mais pas tous. Je voyais Pansy, l'une des non-appelése, qui était devenu livide. Je lui fis un petit sourire avant d'avancer d'un pas comme demandé. J'allais pleurer si ça continuait.

\- Elisabeth Lestrange, approche mon enfant.

Je fis quelques pas en avant, m'arrêtant devant lui alors que les non choisis repartaient dans les rangs et les autres faisant un à deux pas en arrière. Je me mis à genoux devant et baissais la tête.

\- Mon seigneur.  
\- Toi qui est arrivée d'une famille blanche, devenant une fidèle suivante malgré quelques erreurs passées. Toi, mon enfant qui a su me prouver ta loyauté, je t'ai choisie aujourd'hui pour recevoir la marque qui fera de toi une partisante, une mangemorte.  
\- Merci mon seigneur, c'est un grand honneur.

Il posa sa main sous mon menton et remonta mon visage, plongeant son regard dans le mien. Avant de prendre mon bras gauche, caressant de son pouce cette peau qui ne serait bientôt plus vierge. Il apposa sa baguette dessus et yeux dans les yeux il demanda.

\- Jures-tu de te soumettre à tous mes ordres quel qu'ils soient ?  
\- Je le jure.  
\- Jures-tu de me confier ta vie entière, me donnant le droit de vie et de mort ?  
\- Je le jure.  
\- Jures-tu fidélité et obéissance totale ?  
\- Je le jure.  
\- Je te souhaite donc bienvenu dans le cercle des mangemorts, Elisabeth Lestrange. Continue de me rendre fier comme tu l'as fait depuis ton arrivée.

Il appuya plus fermement sa baguette sur ma peau et murmura un truc, ou plutôt siffla. Le fait est, que cela fit un mal de chien. Je serrais les dents, m'empêchant de hurler de douleur en vain. Je voyais, à travers ma vision trouble de mes larme de douleur, le tatouage se former. L'encre noire pénétrer ma peau petit à petit, me faisant de plus en plus mal. Je finis par hurler en enfonçant mon autre main sur ma cuisse. Je vis tout autour de moi tanguer, la brûlure rester sur mon bras alors qu'il enlevait enfin sa baguette. Je pris de grandes respirations, essayant de pas tourner de l'oeil. Je refusais de me montrer faible. Il posa sa main sur ma joue.

\- Je suis fier de toi Lizzy, murmura t-il seulement pour moi.  
\- M...Merci, m..mon… seigneur, dis-je de ma voix cassée.  
\- Tu peux te laisser aller, personne ne te verras comme quelqu'un de faible.

Ce fut les dernières paroles que j'entendis avant que le noir ne se fasse. J'étais marquée, je n'étais définitivement plus une enfant. Je sentis vaguement qu'on me soulevait et m'emmenait. Le goût d'une potion et plus rien jusqu'au lendemain où je croisais avec plaisir Draco pour que l'on parle un peu, félicitant l'autre pour la marque, avant qu'il ne rentre à Poudlard. Je fis un peu la tronche aux autres, leur laissant bien paraître mon mécontentement sur une information pareil. Mais cela ne dura que deux jours au grand maximum.

* * *

Mouahahah!  
*tousse*  
Et voilà, Lizzy est officiellement une mangemorte.  
(tellement de fierté *sniff* )

Nous attaquons la seconde moitié de la fic  
(sisi je vous le jure)  
j'espère du moins que le chapitre vous à plu.  
Des bisous gelés en ce mois d'hiver.  
Cœur dans vos faces les pingouis


	24. Discutons des Horcruxes

**Chapitre 22: Discutons des Horcruxes  
**(Attention légère violence)

Le temps est passé et rien de bien flagrant s'est déroulé. Un nouveau raid, quelques lettres, un entraînement, mes cours. Non vraiment ce fut plutôt tranquille. Bon pendant un temps je me suis pavanée comme un paon et je le fais toujours, ce n'est qu'un détail. Nous sommes aux vacances de pâques et exceptionnellement quelques personnes sont présentes.

\- Mais c'est que c'est la petite Weaslette qui est ici, dit une voix nasillarde très reconnaissable.

Oui, même elle est ici. Je soupire et me retourne vers elle.

\- Parkinson, que puis-je encore pour toi ? dis-je en insistant sur le "encore."

Elle se rapprocha et se planta devant moi me regardant presque de haut. Elle avait sa baguette en main et me la pointa contre ma gorge, essayant vaguement de m'impressionner.

\- La ferme c'est moi qui parle cette fois-ci ! Comment tu as pu venir souiller nos rang de ton immonde sang, sale gryffondork ? Tu n'as même pas de la famille ici... Tu n'es pas une mangemorte, tu es faible, tu n'es rien qu'une petite catin. Tu sais je t'ai bien vu avec Rabastan et…

Le poing partit tout seul, faisant voler sa baguette par la même occasion. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me cherchait depuis qu'elle était ici. On l'avait prévenue plusieurs fois, j'en suis certaine. J'avais même vu son père lui demander de se calmer… Mais là c'était la goutte de trop.

Je vis son regard se faire noir et me sauter dessus. Je reçus moi même un coup éclatant mon nez, puis ma lèvre. Elle était au dessus de moi, essayant vaguement de m'étrangler. Je pliais ma jambe et pied contre son ventre je la propulsais contre le mur opposé. Je sortis ma baguette et lançai sort sur sort, la réduisant en loque tremblante. Je m'approchais et pris ses cheveux pour soulever son visage de terre pour lui parler face à face.

\- C'est toi la petite catin, Parkinson. Tu aimerais pouvoir être importante n'est-ce pas Pansy? Tu aimerais faire plaisir à papa et maman en étant une bonne mangemorte du premier rang et te marier à un sang pur comme Dray. Mais tu es faible, tu n'es qu'une enfant encore, une enfant pourrie gâtée. C'est fini le monde des paillettes et les couches tu sais? Il va falloir que tu grandisses un peu.

J'écrase sa tête contre le sol lui faisant pousser un hurlement de douleur.

\- Et puis c'est Lestrange, compris ?

Elle ne fit que gémir. Je refis le même mouvement avec sa tête au sol.

\- Compris ?!  
\- O...Oui.  
\- Maintenant, on va aller voir le Lord pour voir ce qu'il pense de tout cela, qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Parkinson ?

Elle ne fit que déglutir. Quand j'arrivais dans la salle de réunion avec une Pansy volante dans mon dos, ils s'arrêtèrent de parler. Je la jetais au sol encore un peu sur les nerf.

\- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, mais j'ai craqué. Elle m'a cherchée, j'ai répondu.  
\- Tu m'as sauté à la gorge oui ?! Espèce de sauvage !  
\- Taisez-vous ! hurla le Lord. Pansy Parkinson il me semble que tu as eu déjà de nombreux avertissements concernant cela. Quand à toi Elisabeth Lestrange, je t'avais aussi prévenue que je ne voulais pas de cela. Va te faire soigner, et toi, dit-il à un mangemort, va mettre Miss Parkinon dans les cachots un instant. Un peu d'air frais ne lui fera pas de mal.

Je fis demi-tour en boudant.

\- Miss Lestrange, je te veux dans le bureau après tes soins, il me semble que tu as des questions à me poser et j'ai quelques rappels à te faire.

Je me retourne et vois son regard sérieux. J'acquiesce et sors de la pièce. Les soins sont rapides mais j'ai tout de même gagné un pansement sur le nez pour deux ou trois jours. J'arrive peu après dans son bureau. Il est là avec de multiples papiers éparpillés un peu partout. Qui aurait cru qu'un Lord noir serait aussi bordélique en temps de guerre. Je m'assieds sur la chaise et attends un instant avant qu'il ne me regarde. Il pose sa baguette à vue et pose une jambe sur l'autre, les mains croisées posées devant lui.

\- Bien il me semble qu'il est temps que je réponde un peu à ton questionnement. Je t'écoute.  
\- Ai-je le droit de tout dire sans… risquer quelque chose ? Demandais-je prudemment, gardant un œil sur la baguette.  
\- Dans une certaine mesure oui.  
\- Dans ce cas je vais commencer par une petite plainte. Rien de bien méchant en soi mais j'aurais vraiment aimé savoir pour le marquage. J'ai cru que j'allais finir par torturer certains. Je n'aime pas que l'on cache quelque chose, surtout quand cela me concerne.  
\- Je te répondrais à cela que personne des futurs marqués n'est prévenu pour éviter ceux qui fuient ou une trahison.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de faire la grimace en pensant à ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- Pourquoi dans ce cas faire une grande cérémonie ? Quand je vois que certain sont refusés apportant… leur lot de problèmes.  
\- Pour les motiver et leur montrer que seuls les plus méritant l'ont.  
\- Je vois. Dernière question hors sujet, je vais être encore interdite longtemps pour les cachots ? demandais-je en faisant la moue.  
\- Au vu de ton comportement récent, pendant encore un moment, oui. Bien maintenant passons au sujet. Qu'as-tu compris des horcruxes ?  
\- Ce sont des… objets qui contiennent une âme ? Dis-je pas très sûre de moi.  
\- Un Horcruxe est un objet magique qui, après un rituel de magie noire se terminant par un meurtre, provoque le déchirement de l'âme permettant ainsi une certaine immortalité.

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir et mes yeux s'écarquiller d'eux-mêmes. J'essaie de m'exprimer mais je me sens totalement assommée. Je ferme la bouche et secoue la tête pour me reprendre.

\- À quel point est-ce sûr ?  
\- Cela dépend où tu caches l'objet et ce que tu prends pour Horcruxe. Une bague, une couronne, un collier…  
\- Un collier… Comme celui que je vous ai rapporté.  
\- En effet, comme celui ci. Il fut mon troisième.  
\- T… Troisième ?! N'y a t-il donc pas de limite ?  
\- Peut-être bien. Je ne la connais pas du moins.  
\- Mais si l'enveloppe corporelle est détruite, comment est-il possible de revenir à la vie ? Demandais-je un peu perturbée.  
\- Par un rituel. Tu as dû en entendre parler pour le tournoi des trois sorciers.  
\- Je vois… C'est fort intéressant. Mais n'est-il pas alors plus aisé de devenir un vampire dans ce cas?  
\- Vous n'avez donc jamais eu affaire à un vampire, Miss Lestrange. Il est certes plus facile d'être immortel ainsi d'un point de vue pratique, mais devenir l'un des leur est quelque chose que peu peuvent se permettre. Il n'est jamais bon de se retrouver face à tout un clan vous ayant pris pour cible.

Il regarda le bout de ses doigts comme-ci ce qu'il venait d'admettre était une vérité honteuse.

\- Vous semblez parler en connaissance de cause, dis-je moitié rigolant, moitié méfiante.

Il me regarde, jugeant sûrement s'il doit me punir pour mes paroles ou juste ne pas répondre. Il rejette finalement ma réflexion d'un revers de la main. J'ai un souvenir qui me revient de Ron racontant sa première année avec le professeur entouré de gousses d'ail dans sa salle à cause de vampire. Je me pince les lèvres pour m'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Je vois son regard me scruter, devenir plus dur, m'intimant de ne surtout pas faire de commentaires quelconques. Je ravale mon rire autant que possible en toussotant.

\- Bien il me semble que tu sais tout ce qu'il faut savoir. Si ton désir d'immortalité tient toujours, je t'offre la possibilité de faire ton premier Horcruxe pour ton seizième anniversaire.  
\- Mais ? Je sens qu'il y a un mais.  
\- En effet, ce service n'est pas gratuit.

Il me fit alors une demande étonnante. Il m'expliqua alors son plan, me demandant d'y réfléchir et d'apporter ma réponse dès que possible. Et surtout de ne pas hésiter à faire une proposition qui serait meilleure s'il le faut.

Quand je quitte le bureau, je me rends alors compte que l'on a passé pas mal de temps à discuter. Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres en pensant à la confiance qu'il a en moi. Je vais devoir maintenant faire mon choix et surtout penser à en parler à Rabastan, car il était inconcevable que je devienne immortelle, s'il restait mortel.

* * *

Hello~  
Désolé pour le retard sur l'heure !  
J'espère que ça vus à plu.  
Pour répondre à ce qu'on m'a demandé (oui je vous lis)  
Lizzy est une suivante, mais une suivante avide de pouvoir.  
(Je renvois au chapitre 12 "et Boom le square" dans sa petite tirade final)  
Je vous retrouve la semaine prochaine !  
Bisouille les Hiboux, vous êtes tous chouette !  
*tousse de gêne*


	25. Fatigue et bataille difficile

**Chapitre 23: Fatigue et bataille difficile**

Fatiguée, j'étais tout bonnement fatiguée en ce moment. C'était étrange alors que je ne faisais rien de bien épuisant. J'avais cette impression que l'on me pompait toute mon énergie. D'après les medico-mages, je n'avais pourtant rien qui pouvait confirmer cela. J'admettais tout de même que je devais rester prudente. Les choses bougeaient pas mal à l'extérieur et je sentais que bientôt une attaque aurait lieu. La porte s'ouvrit délicatement dans mon dos.

\- Lizzy ?  
\- Hm?

Je me retournais sur mon lit en baillant. Je vis que c'était Narcissa. Elle était sublime dans sa robe bleu nuit. Elle s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mon front. Sa main, plus fraîche que ma peau, me fit frissonner et presque gémir de bonheur. Je fermais les yeux un moment.

\- Toujours aussi fatiguée ?  
\- Oui, c'est horrible. Déjà plusieurs jours et on trouve rien pour moi.  
\- Tu vas pouvoir te lever ma chérie ? Nous avons une réunion à l'instant.  
\- Je peux, mais un peu d'aide ne serait pas de refus.

Quand je me levais, je sentis mes jambes trembler un peu. On parcourut doucement les escaliers avant d'arriver dans la pièce où nous étions apparemment les derniers. Rabastan fut le premier à réagir en se levant prenant le relais pour m'accompagner pour m'asseoir… à côté de lui. Mère fit les yeux noirs avant de voir mon visage surement très pâle. Le Lord se tourna vers moi et me scruta.

\- Ton état ne s'est pas amélioré, constata-t-il.  
\- Non toujours pas, mon Seigneur. Les médico-mages ne trouvent pas ce qui m'affaiblit. Rien de concluant dans les tests n'en ressort. Aucun poison, aucun sort ou malédiction, je ne suis pas enceinte non plus.  
\- Nous ferons une dernière vérification, mais c'est plutôt étrange. Bien, dit-il en se reprenant, Une attaque est prévue sur le chemin de traverse dans trois jours.

Il nomme le nom des participants, les objectifs et ses "inquiétudes" pour ce qui peut suivre. Il demande aussi les rapports et donne ainsi ses ordres pour la suite. Certains furent torturés pour ne pas avoir apporté de résultat, d'autres "félicités". D'autres choses furent dites mais j'eus un moment de trouble. On me leva à la fin, me traînant dans la salle d'examen comme bientôt chaque jour. Et comme chaque jour on me fit de nombreux examens. J'étais allongée dans le lit médicalisé, somnolant. Après plusieurs coup de baguettes, il soupira.

\- Je ne comprends vraiment pas, dit le médecin. Il doit nous manquer une ou plusieurs données. J'aimerais faire un test, mais j'ai besoin de ton accord et de celui du Lord.  
\- Quoi donc ? murmurais-je.  
\- Te mettre en "quarantaine" jusqu'au combat. Tu serais isolée et il n'y aurait que moi qui viendrait pendant ce moment là, aucun elfe de maison, la nourriture serait faite main.  
\- Vous pensez que l'on m'a empoisonnée et que vos tests ne le voient pas ?  
\- C'est malheureusement ce que je pense. Peut-être que ce n'est rien de cela, mais je préfère prendre une mesure drastique dans le cas présent.  
\- Je comprends… Faites le si vous avez l'accord, je ne bouge pas d'ici.

Il partit de la pièce, laissant passer Rab qui me prit simplement entre mes bras.

\- On se retrouve pour le raid… T'en fais pas ça ira vite.  
\- J'espère aller mieux assez vite. Je t'aime Rab.  
\- Moi aussi ma princesse diabolique.

Le médecin revint et dit que l'on partait pour ailleurs. Tout je que je pus faire c'est embrasser une simple fois mon homme avant d'être tirée dans une cheminée. Je fus installée dans une pièce simple munie de plusieurs bibliothèques. Je m'allongeais directement dans le lit et m'endormis. Ce fut le début de trois très longues journées. Je passais mon temps entre lire, dormir et les examens médicaux. Au final, j'allais un peu mieux pour le jour J, mais j'espérais que tout irait pour le mieux.

Je fus accueillis par Rab qui me souleva de terre pour m'embrasser. Il se reçut une chaussure à l'arrière du crâne mais on en eut rien à faire. J'eus un dernier examen et une potion énergisante à boire avant de partir. Le Leader du raid nous rappela les règles et notre objectif avant de partir.

Dès le départ, ce fut très vite le chaos. L'endroit était surchargé de magie et les sorts pleuvaient de tous les sens. Les bâtiments explosent et les victimes commencent à tomber. Beaucoup s'enferment chez eux, d'autre se cachent et les élèves en sortie sont évacués par les surveillants. J'ai envie de les tuer mais ce n'est pas ce qui est à l'ordre du jour. Un sort me frôle me surprend, je me retourne vers le tireur. Un Auror vu sa tenue. Je n'ai pas le niveau vu mon état mais je n'ai pas le choix. L'adrénaline monte d'un coup et je réplique contre ses sorts. Ceux-ci sont bien trop faibles contre un mage entraîné. Je n'arrivais pas à faire le moindre dégât. Je ne pus que me replier en sentant la fatigue me rattraper.

Je me retournais et courus me mettre à l'abri sans la moindre hésitation. Je voyais au loin deux des nôtres contre trois sorciers dont deux Aurors. Je devais absolument les rejoindre. Je courus. Encore et encore. Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point la rue était si longue. Sort, pas à gauche, saut à droite, se baisser, trébucher sur un cadavre. Puis ne pas avoir le choix, tourner dans une rue, rattraper une autre. Je suis embusquée, je fuis de nouveau. Je suis mal, très mal. Mes poumons me brûlent par la respiration. Je suis à quelques mètres du groupe.

\- Ahhhhh !

Je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement de ma vision alors qu'une douleur lancinante me prend à la jambe et dans le dos. Mon cœur bat bien trop rapidement. Non, non je ne peux pas.

Je me roule sur le côté, évitant un autre sort avant de tenter de me relever et continuer d'avancer. Ma vision est floue, les points noirs commencent à danser devant mes yeux. Je sens plusieurs sorts m'atteindre et une poigne ferme m'attraper sans que je puisse faire quelque chose. Nous sommes à l'abri de mon camp, ma baguette m'est arrachée alors que l'on me menace dans le dos. J'aurais voulu mordre la personne, hurler pour avoir de l'aide, me débattre plus. Mais tout ce que je pus faire c'est ne pas bouger, obéir quand on me mit à genoux, me ligotant, et sentir l'inconscience me prendre de plus en plus. Quand on enlève mon masque, j'entends mon nom être hurlé et la sensation d'un transplanage. On atterrit autre part. Le sol est dur sous moi. J'entends deux hommes parler. Je lutte pour ne pas sombrer totalement.

\- Que fait-on d'elle ? demande le premier, le plus proche de moi.  
\- Laisse-la moi.

Il pose une main sur mon bras. Dégage, me touche pas. Je peux pas bouger. Je gémis ou grogne je ne sais pas trop.

\- Quoi?! Mais...  
\- J'ai reçu l'ordre de l'emmener ailleurs.  
\- C'est une Mangemorte, elle doit être emmenée avec les autres. Si on le fait pas, le ministère nous tombera dessus.  
\- Le ministère est bientôt aux mains de Tu-Sais-Qui ! Dumbledore m'a demandé de l'emmener, ce sont ses ordres. Elle est une enfant de certains membres de l'Ordre. Ces cheveux roux ne te disent donc rien ?

On me fait lever le visage, un moment, le tournant de chaque côté avant de me lâcher dans un halètement de surprise. Je tombe, ma tête heurte le sol.

\- Merde ! C'est la dernière des Weasley... Que va-t-il lui faire ?

Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il va me faire le vieux fou ? Sa réponse vient, mais je ne comprends pas très bien. Je dois me battre encore. Juste un peu… non… Je dois sav…

Ma tête est lourde quand je reprends conscience. Je mets un moment à pouvoir être totalement éveillée. J'ouvre les yeux avec difficulté et observe la situation ainsi que le lieu. Je suis pratiquement nue, attachée contre un mur via des chaînes. Le sol est gelé sous moi et la cellule est petite avec seulement un matelas sur le côté, une porte en bois avec une trappe et surement plusieurs verrous. La lumière passe en dessous, seule source de luminosité ici. Il n'y a aucun bruit, enfin si des gouttes d'eau, des rongeurs, le vent soufflant à travers les quelques trous, rendant l'endroit complètement glacial malgré que l'on soit en mai. Il y a de la pierre, seulement de la pierre. Je suis seule, je suis une prisonnière de guerre. Ma tête me lance de nouveau de façon violente. Je ferme les yeux et dans un fol espoir, je prie pour être libre rapidement et en bon état.

Que Merlin me vienne en aide...

* * *

Pardon pardon pour le retard !  
J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu.  
le prochain risque d'être de teinte plus sombre  
(le premier qui me fait la blague avec 50 shades je le report)  
Cœur dans vos faces les Worgens


	26. interrogatoire et mains baladeuses

**Chapitre 24:** **interrogatoire et mains baladeuses**

**/!\ torture et Viol sous entendu /!\**

plic… plic… squeek... plic… plic… plic…

Folle, j'allais devenir définitivement folle. J'avais ce bruit d'eau en chaîne depuis plusieurs jours. Jour et nuit. J'étais toujours attachée pareil et ça faisait terriblement mal. On me faisait manger une fois par jour parfois deux jours peut-être. Toujours une soupe écœurante. Mais rien, personne ne venait me parler. Me poser des questions. Je ne savais pas combien de temps cela faisait que j'étais là, mais cela devenait long, trop long. Le bruit de la porte me fit relever la tête. Je me retrouvais face à Dumbledore. Evidemment. Je grognais alors qu'il approchait devant moi. Vieux fou.

\- Bon après midi Ginny, me dit-il de sa voix de papy gâteau.  
\- Je m'appelle Elisabeth Lestrange !  
\- Allons mon enfant, pas besoin de hurler. Je suis peut-être quelque peu âgé, mais certainement pas sourd.  
\- Et je ne suis pas votre enfant. Vieux machin sénile.  
\- Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous m'insultiez vous savez… Pourquoi avoir rejoint Tom?

Je serrais les lèvres et détournais mon regard, me gardant bien de lui répondre. J'avais un tempérament de feu, mais actuellement ma survie et celle de MON groupe tenaient à mon silence. Il me croit faible, il me croit naïve, mais je garderais les lèvres closes aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… même si je dois mourir pour cela, jamais je dirais quoi que ce soit. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, vivante ou morte, il mourra avant l'été.

\- Je vois, vous gardez donc le silence. Votre vie avec les Weasley ne vous convenait pas ?

Bien sûr que non elle ne me convenait pas. Vous avez vu ma famille un peu ? Les plus âgés n'ont pas fuis pour rien non plus. Entre un qui est allé avec les dragons et l'autre s'enterrer à Gringotts. Percy est mort, mais il était le fils modèle avec un emploi au ministère. Les jumeaux font leurs commerces, reste plus que Ron qui suit Harry comme un chien et criait partout que je serais la future Lady Potter. Puis y'a mes géniteurs. Arthur employé au ministère mais n'ayant pas assez de revenus pour nous tous et se trouve être presque aussi extravagant que Lockhart certains jours. Puis, il y a Molly qui… reste à la maison, ne bosse pas un poil et après s'étonne qu'on ait du mal alors qu'on était 7 enfants.

Je ne fais que grogner. Je le vois s'avancer comme pour poser une main sur moi. Je tourne la tête vers sa main et essaie de la lui mordre. Il recule, comme brûlé.

\- De la colère et la haine, jamais rien de bon ne peut en sortir. Vous aurez beau vous battre pour votre vision du monde, il y aura toujours quelqu'un contre vous… Surtout si vous êtes du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Il me regarda encore un moment avant de sortir, replongeant le lieu dans la noirceur et me laissant dans ma solitude. Je ne sais pas très bien combien de temps je le resterais jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
J'avais faim, terriblement faim et soif à en avoir mal au ventre. La porte s'ouvre et arrive deux personnes. Je ne les reconnais pas. L'un d'eux porte une ration de nourriture. Mais c'est le vieux quasiment chauve qui s'approche de moi. Il me regarde avec des yeux envieux. Il semble pas super net.

\- Est-ce que tu vas parler maintenant ?  
\- Allez vous faire foutre.  
\- Tututu… Allons allons, que de vilains mots dans cette petite bouche. n'as-tu pourtant pas faim, jolie chose ?  
\- Je ne parlerais pas.

Le vieux me regarde un moment puis fait signe à l'autre de laisser la nourriture dans le coin avant de partir. Je me retrouve seul avec. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Il sort sa baguette, me faisant paniquer et d'un sort je me retrouve incapable d'ouvrir la bouche. Deuxième sort et je suis maintenue contre le mur, je ne peux plus bouger. Troisième sort je ne sais pas ce qu'il fait, la panique me prend alors qu'il s'approche et colle presque son corps au mien.

\- Écoute-moi bien, murmure-t-il en posant une main dans mon cou. Tu me laisses faire ce que je veux de toi et je te laisse manger. Un tel corps est fait pour être honoré. Shhhtt tt tt… Allons, ne te débats pas, ce sera notre petit secret.

J'aurais voulu dire non. J'aurais aimé pouvoir me débattre et le tuer quand ses mains me touchaient, que sa langue laissait ces traces mouillées sur ma peau... Mais entre parler et faire ça… le choix est mince… et j'ai trop faim. Quand il repart en me laissant la nourriture et m'ayant nettoyer d'un sort, je suis en larmes et tremblante. Je n'ai mangé que la moitié du repas. J'espère qu'il ne reviendra pas.  
Il est revenu, encore un fois. Je n'ai pas parlé encore une fois. Il m'a touchée… mais cette fois plus bas encore. Il m'a fait manger sans que je ne dise rien et est reparti. Je suis restée là, sans rien dire. J'avais encore faim, mais j'avais aussi envie de vomir.  
Quand quelqu'un entre dans ma cellule ce jour là, je ne sais pas qui c'est car je ne regarde pas. Une claque me fait lever la tête de surprise. L'homme en face de moi est imposant et plutôt pas très engageant.

\- Puisque la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas avec toi d'après les autres, je vais te faire vivre un enfer. Tu parleras, crois-moi.

Je ne déglutis pas mais j'avais peur. Il sortit de sa poche une serviette enroulé. Il la déplia au sol me dévoilant plusieurs objet. Des pinces, des ciseaux, plusieurs dagues… tellement d'objets. Il prend en premier une dague et la pose sur ma peau. Je connais parfaitement ce que ça fait, je vais souffrir. Je vais hurler sûrement. Merde…  
Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela fait que je suis là, à hurler de douleur. Subir coupure sur coupure. Sort sur sort. Mais je suis fatiguée.

\- Encore une fois, où se situe le seigneur des ténèbres ?  
\- Je ne sais pas… dis-je de ma voix cassée.  
\- Mauvaise réponse.

La douleur du sort me fit crier, hurler. Mais je ne suppliais jamais. Je ne lacherais rien. Mon sang faisait un tapis pourpre et un manteau macabre sur moi. Mes yeux me brûlent, ma gorge me fait mal, tout mon corps n'est qu'un écrin de douleur. La porte s'ouvre derrière lui, je n'ai pas l'énergie de lever la tête.

\- Que fais-tu ici Mondingus ? Demande mon bourreau à l'arrivant.  
\- Je viens la voir et la nourrir. Dumbledore veut la garder en vie, alors dégage que je la soigne un peu. Tu reviendras demain.

Cette voix, je la reconnais. C'est celle de mon violeur. Je suis presque soulagée de l'entendre. Mon bourreau grogne et se tourne complètement vers Moundi… Mondigus? Mondingus?

\- Elle refuse de parler, je ne vais pas la chouchouter non plus !  
\- Si tu continue tu vas la tuer surtout, c'est pas ce qu'on veut ! Ce ne sont pas les ordres !  
\- Tu me fais chier. Je vais voir Dumbledore, surveille là.

La porte claque et j'aperçois l'homme s'approcher de moi. Il sort un vieux chiffon de sa poche et délicatement essuie mon visage puis mon corps. Je sens mes sentiments me prendre à la gorge. Je me mets à pleurer. Je gémis parfois de douleur mais je ne peux rien faire. Je l'entends marmonner de m'avoir abimée, d'avoir laissé autant de marques sur ma peau. Il n'y a pas un bruit de plus jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Je lève mes yeux. Longue barbe blanche, robe colorée, lunettes en demi lune. Dumbledore.

\- Je vais m'en occuper. Tu peux nous laisser, dit-il.

Je finis donc par me retrouver seule avec mon ancien directeur. Je ne savais vraiment plus qui était le mieux dans toute cette histoire. Il sort sa baguette et je sens plusieurs sorts me traverser. La douleur est encore présente mais mes plaies ne sont plus là. Le sang a disparu. Il s'approche de moi et pose une main sur ma joue.

\- Vous ne voulez toujours pas parler on dirait bien.  
\- Je refuse de parler et vous ne comprendriez pas, dis-je sans bouger.  
\- Que comprendrais-je pas Miss Weasley ?  
\- Ce que je vous expliquerais... Après tout nous ne sommes pas de la même génération, vieux débris.

Je me mis à rire. Tout d'abord doucement, comme à une bonne blague, puis de plus en plus. Je vis le regard bleu pétillant de Dumbledore devenir choqué puis terne, comme déçu de ce que j'étais. Il secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce en marmonnant des trucs, faisant redoubler mon rire. J'avais certainement l'air hystérique. Mère serait fière de moi. J'étais finalement bien devenue folle.

* * *

Hum... Sorry again ?  
Bien je vais vous annoncer de suite :

Je suis absent du 22 au 28 Décembre  
Aussi ayant très peu accès à mon PC  
Les chapitres 25 et 26 seront postés  
ensemble au environ du 25/26 décembre  
Le n° 27 sera posté en janvier  
Des bisous et Joyeux Yule


	27. Sauvetage de la demoiselle en détresse

**Chapitre 25: Sauvetage de la demoiselle en détresse  
**/!\ changement de POV /!\

D'après les nouvelles que j'avais eues, Lizzy était encore en vie. Cela faisait déjà bientôt un mois qu'elle était retenue. Elle est vraiment incroyable. Le Lord était dans un état de colère constant et Draco me disait qu'il valait mieux pas rentrer maintenant si on tenait à sa vie. Apparemment les Lestranges n'étaient pas mieux et les cachots étaient maintenant vide de vie au manoir. Je regarde mes camarades travailler dans la bibliothèque. J'ai reçu des ordres dès l'enlèvement de tout faire pour la libérer. Je voudrais bien pouvoir le faire, mais il fallait savoir où elle était retenue. Puis entre les cours et les "amis" que je côtoyais.

\- Encore à la bibliothèque ? Mais ça fait déjà deux heures que t'es là, me dit l'un des deux garçon s'installant à ma table.  
\- Si tu veux pas avoir ton année, c'est ton souci. Tu peux aller jouer au Quidditch ou faire autre chose si tu veux. Moi je reste ici à travailler.  
\- Tu travailles parfois un peu trop, dit en soufflant le second.

Ils me laissèrent en paix, partant je ne sais où en me disant qu'on se retrouverait dans la salle commune. Je soufflais de répit et vis du coin de l'oeil Draco ricaner, secouer la tête, avant de se lever et venir vers moi. Je me levais aussi et vint entre ses bras. Il m'embrassa, délicatement, plusieurs fois. Avant que l'on s'assied côte à côte sous l'oeil inquisiteur de la bibliothécaire.

\- Tu avances ? me demanda t-il en posant une main sur la mienne.  
\- Pas vraiment. Il me manque une information, et toi, t'en sors-tu ?  
\- J'ai terminé il y a trois jours. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.  
\- Tu serais un véritable ange Dray. J'ai beau essayer , rien ne vient.  
\- Okay. Retiens seulement que parfois la réponse est peut-être bien plus proche que ce que l'on croit. On cherche partout mais nous nous rendons pas compte que c'est juste là.  
\- Hmm… Proche à quel point ? demandais-je en tournant la tête vers lui, murmurant contre ses lèvres.  
\- Vraiment, vraiment très proche, murmure-t-il.

Il m'embrasse à nouveau. Je mordille sa lèvre du bas joueuse. Je croise son regard bleu envieux. Je range mes affaires lentement. Il me regarde, un questionnement dans son regard en soulevant un sourcil. Je lui réponds en me mordant les lèvres et un signe de tête vers la sortie. Il ricane et sort de la pièce. Je sais où le retrouver et je sais peut-être où se situe Lizzy. Je sors de la bibliothèque et pars chercher mon homme pour une petite séance privée secrète. J'espère qu'il sera inventif.

Quand je ressors de la salle sur demande une heure plus tard, j'ai encore les joues un peu rouge et les lèvres gonflées. Mes vêtements sont impeccables malgré tout, je dois rentrer dans ma salle commune.

\- On se voit plus tard ma Lady. Me dit-il en passant à côté de moi, me frôlant en partant.  
\- Au plaisir de travailler de nouveau avec toi. Murmurais-je.

Je le vis me faire un clin d'oeil et partir définitivement. Je secouais ma tête et rentrais dans ma salle commune pour faire bonne figure.

Je dus attendre encore deux jours pour confirmer ma suspicion et sortir un soir avec l'aide d'un ami, ainsi que la promesse de son silence pour ma sortie en cachette. Je rejoins Dray qui m'attendait déjà dans le couloir du cachot. Je l'attrapais et l'emmena avec moi dessous ma protection.

\- Tu es folle, tu m'as foutu la frousse, murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras.  
\- Excuse-moi. Allons voir si nous avons raison, lui répondis-je en un même murmure.  
\- Suis donc le guide, ma chère lady aventureuse. Bienvenue dans le territoire des serpents.  
\- J'aime ça les serpents… les très gros.. et surtout le tien.  
\- ... réglera cette question en privé plus tard.

On s'enfonça dans les profondeurs des cachots de Poudlard tous les deux. J'avais le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure par l'appréhension de notre potentielle découverte. On tomba sur une porte verrouillée qui, après plusieurs sorts, s'ouvrit sur un escalier en colimaçon. Une montée, une descente. D'un accord commun, on descendit et l'on arriva sur un couloir gelé malgré la date avancée. On écouta à chaque porte, ouvrant légèrement les trapes pour voir. À force de recherche, c'est sur une scène qui me glaça d'effroi que je tombais, manquant quelque peu de hurler. Lizzy était là, nue attachée contre un mur. Elle était si maigre et dormait comme cela. Draco me tira en arrière et l'on remonta rapidement l'escalier pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre de préfet. Quand on arriva, je laisse couler quelques larmes. Larmes de soulagement et d'horreur. Il m'attrape et m'enlace, fortement.

\- Pleure pas… Je t'en supplie, je suis vraiment pas doué pour réconforter les gens... même ma petite amie.  
\- Je sais, dis-je en rigolant parmis mes larmes qu'il essuyait de ses pouces. On l'a trouvée enfin. Préviens que tout est prêt, on peut sauver Lizzy et pénétrer Poudlard.  
\- J'enverrais une lettre à Père. Alors sinon, nous disions… Ainsi, vous aimez les serpents chère demoiselle.  
\- Et vous messir Malfoy, vous vous êtes donc entichée d'une lionne ?

La nuit fut courte mais intense. Comme depuis ce jour où l'on s'est rapprochée intimement. Le lendemain l'un de mes ami me fit une scène de jalousie pour savoir qui était mon petit ami au vu de la marque dans mon cou et le second ne dit pas un seul mot en plus à part un remerciement quand je lui rendis ce qu'il m'avait prêté.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours avant que le plan se mette en place parfaitement. le temps était plutôt étrange ce jour là, j'avais refusé d'aller à la sortie à Pré-au-Lard exprès. Je pus rentrer dans le bureau du directeur qui était vide et fouilla plusieurs endroit et placard mais ne trouva aucune trace de ce que je cherchais. Je n'avais plus le temps. Je sortis ma baguette.

\- Accio affaire de Lizzy Lestrange.

Plusieurs affaires convergent vers moi. Robe, accessoire et sa baguette. Je les attrape et le fourre dans mon sac magique avant de sortir en courant. Je marche assez rapidement dans les couloirs. Je croise Dray qui se dirige vers la salle pour faire entrer les Mangemorts. Je lui fait un signe de tête, il me le rend et je me dépêche de descendre au plus profond des cachots de Poudlard. Quand j'arrive, c'est vide à part sa cellule. J'ouvre celle-ci et m'approche d'elle.

\- Lizzy, Lizzy ouvre les yeux. Elisabeth Bellatrix Lestrange! M'oblige pas à devoir t'en coller une, ce n'est pas mon genre !

Elle ouvrit timidement les yeux, gémissante et sursauta en me voyant. Je sortis ma baguette et fit tomber ses chaînes. Je dus la ratrapper en faisant parfaitement attention. Je la fis asseoir sur le matelas alors qu'au au loin une détonation se fit entendre.

\- Hermione… Mais…  
\- Je vais t'expliquer, tiens prends ça et habille-toi pour sortir.

Elle prend mon sac et le retourne sans aucune considération. Elle éparpille le tout et prend en priorité sa baguette. Elle soupire de bonheur et attrape ensuite les quelques rations de nourritures que je lui ai apportées. Elle ne prend pas complètement le temps et m'arrache presque la petite bouteille d'eau des mains pour la vider entièrement. Elle test ses muscles et se redresse d'un coup.

\- Explique moi pendant que je me prépare.  
\- Quand Draco est venu me voir dans vos cachots au manoir, nous avons parler. Pas mal à vrai dire. Il a répondu à toutes mes questions et son père est venu pour enrichir le tout. Le Lord est venu et nous avons aussi discuté. Il m'a renvoyée ici grâce à un elfe qui fait la liaison entre moi et le Lord. Je suis donc une espionne.  
\- J'espère que tu es efficace car t'avoir enseigné tout cela m'a couté cher tu sais ? dit-elle sur les nerfs en finissant d'enfiler sa robe.  
\- Je le suis. Je me ferais pardonner si tu en ressens le besoin.  
\- Tu me sauves la vie, c'est déjà pas mal. Aide-moi à finir, faut sortir au plus vite.

Je sors ma baguette et finalise le tout en suivant ses ordres. Elle est marquée après tout et moi non, elle est donc ma supérieure. Elle me fait laisser son autre robe et quelque accessoire pour moi, afin de me remercier et "d'être à la hauteur aux côté de Dray". Je la remercie et après un dernier ajustement, je lui tends deux potions qu'elle avale d'un seul coup avant de mettre sa tenue de mangemorte. Elle est vraiment sublime que, si je pouvais, je l'embrasserais là maintenant. Mais Dray m'en voudrait et je tiens à ma vie.

\- Un soucis ? me demande t-elle, le masque à la main.  
\- Non… Non c'est juste... Tu es sublime et ça me donne envie... de t'embrasser.  
\- Tu es superbe aussi Hermione. Souhaite moi bonne chance.

Elle se rapproche de moi et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes dans un baiser empli de douceur et de tendresse. Je sens mes joues chauffer terriblement avant de répondre à son baiser. Une simple pression, lèvres contre lèvres. Elle recule et dépose à nouveau ses lèvres, sur mon front cette fois, me souffle un merci avant de mettre son masque et de sortir de la pièce, me laissant là complètement stupéfaite et étourdie du baiser.

Je me reprends rapidement quand j'entends la porte plus haut claquer. Je range toutes les affaires avant de faire demi-tour et partir pour me cacher dans une salle des cachots. Je pourrais toujours inventer une histoire pour cela. Je suis devenue plutôt douée pour les mensonges ces derniers temps.


	28. La mort du symbole du monde sorcier

**Chapitre 26: La mort du symbole du monde sorcier**

Le baiser échangée avec Hermione m'a presque retourné et donner un boost d'énergie non négligeable. À moins que ce dernier paramètre viennent des potions. Je remonte les escaliers avec prudence, découvrant que j'étais enfermée à Poudlard même quand j'ouvre la porte menant vers un couloir. Plusieurs sorciers se battent mais je dois trouver de l'aide rapidement. Je passe rapidement à côté de plusieurs personnes et commence à me battre. Je ne fait aucun mort, ayant encore une certaine fatigue. J'aperçois des cheveux blond bien connu au loin. Je le suis du regard et après une dernière personne assommé je le poursuit mais tombe vite sur une intersection. Où est-il aller ?! J'enlève mon masque et le range dans ma poche, n'en ayant pas besoin et à ce moment je me fait attraper par une poigne forte. Je sursaute mais rend bien vite les armes quand je remarque que c'est Mère. Je l'enlace rapidement.

\- Merlin Lizzy. Plus jamais tu nous fait une peur pareil. Un mois...  
\- J'essayerais Mère. Je suis contente d'être en vie.  
\- Suis moi, on doit faire payer à ce vieux fou tout ce qu'il t'a fait. Draco aura sûrement besoin d'aide pour son premier assassinat.  
\- Dumb' ne mérite pas qu'on s'attarde sur lui mère. Non, vraiment pas.

Elle ricane et, main dans mon cou l'on se dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Ici on tombe sur un Draco plus que remonté qui tient en joue Dumbledore. Celui-ci parle, semblant lui dire des trucs pour l'amadouer. Nous restions en retrait, caché en contrebas des marches.

\- Allons mon garçon, voulez-vous vraiment cela ? Je peux vous aider.  
\- J'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé ! J'obéirais aux ordres jusqu'au bout. Ce que vous avez fait à Lizzy doit se payer.  
\- Et nous serions ravis de t'aider cousin, dis-je.

On sortit de l'ombre pour se mettre à côté de lui, joignant nos baguettes à la sienne. le temps était orageux et j'apercevais sa main dans un état très mal. Je sentais au fond de moi cette envie de le tuer, là maintenant. Mais ce n'était pas mon ordre. Dumbledore me regarda, déçu et vieux. Je sens mes muscles me tirer et la fatigue en fond.

Draco tremble, il semble hésitant. Il va avoir du mal à le tuer si c'est cela.

\- Tue-le Dray. Pense à ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a enfermé un mois dans les cachots, il m'a à peine nourris, j'ai été torturé, on m'a touché. Je suis certaine qu'il le sait ce qu'il ce qu'il se passait dans ses cachots. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Je... Je ne le savais pas... Q..  
\- Ne jouez pas les innocents ! C'est vous qui m'avez enfermé j'étais donc sous VOTRE responsabilité. Si vous ne savez pas tenir vos chiens en laisse… C'est juste de votre faute. Allez Draco, soit un bon garçon, fait-le. Tu verras, ça soulage. T'imagines si c'est ta petite amie qui se fait prendre ? Qui sait ce qui pourrait lui arriver et…  
\- Tais toi ! J'ai compris… Enlève lui sa baguette.

Je lance un simple expelliarmus, sa baguette vole vers moi. je la saisi et halète presque en sentant tout le pouvoir qu'elle contient. Je souris. Elle est parfaite pour le Lord. Je vois Dray qui respire calmement et d'un mouvement de baguette. Lance son premier sort de mort. La surprise est gravé dans le visage de Dumbledore qui se le reçoit, mais aussi celui de Dray qui est figé. Le corps du vieux directeur bascule en arrière et tombe dans le vide. Mère lui embrasse le front en rigolant hystériquement et pointe sa baguette vers le ciel, faisant apparaître la marque.

J'attrape mon serpentard blond de cousin par le bras et le traîne vers la sortie. Nous descendons les escaliers, passant à côté de Fenrir sous sa forme de loup qui me fait ce qui s'apparente a un sourire avant de se jeter sur mon frère Bill. Nous marchons rapidement, j'ai le coeur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

\- Merci pour l'aide, me dit-il.  
\- T'avais besoin, mais tu verras par la suite ce sera plus facile. Suis moi on a encore quelque chose à faire.  
\- Pas si vite. Dit une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne et tombe sur Harry, les yeux humides, la baguette vers nous.

\- Pourquoi… Pourquoi t'as fait ça Ginny ?! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ?!  
\- Et toi Potter, dis-je, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi dans ce monde ? J'ai choisis ma voie, tu as choisis la tienne. J'ai pas voulu suivre les idéaux de mes géniteur, toi tu suis comme un chien ce qu'on te dit. J'ai utiliser mon cerveau, pas comme toi.

Il semble comme étourdi. J'en profite pour continuer de fuir descendant les escalier à une vitesse incroyable. J'arrive rapidement dans le grand hall et tombe sur la personne que je voulais. Slughorn. Je le ligote rapidement et l'entraîne avec moi vers l'extérieur, m'en servant comme bouclier humain. Je retrouve plusieurs combattant dehors. Rabastan est là à m'accueillir. Me prenant dans ses bras. Je ne le laisse néanmoins pas parler en premier.

\- Faut que je rentre, je sens que je vais m'écrouler bientôt.  
\- Prenez ça. Dit-il en tendant une sorte de noeud en satin. C'est un Portauloin.

Je l'arrache des mains avant de l'embrasser sans tendresse, lui dire que je l'aime et de l'activer, emportant avec moi Draco et mon prisonnier. J'attéris rudement au sol dans ce qui s'avère le hall. Je sens toute la pression retomber et la douleur commencer à me prendre.

\- Besoin d'aide ici ! s'écrit Draco.

Plusieurs bruit de pas se dirige vers nous. Je vois légèrement trouble mais je suis enfin rentré. Le Lord arrive et esquisse un petit sourire en me voyant. Son sourire s'agrandit encore plus quand je lui tend la baguette de Dumbledore et qu'il s'en saisit.

\- Occupe toi en Narcissa, Mcnair met le prisonnier dans les cachots, Draco tu viens avec moi, commande t-il.

Je suis prise entre les bras de ma tante, dans une étreinte douce. Elle me dirige vers ma chambre. Je sens que je vais dormir pendant au moins plusieurs jours. Je l'ai mérité… J'espère ne plus jamais avoir à subir ça.

* * *

Hello les gens !  
Joyeux Yule !  
J'espère que ces 2 chapitre vous aurons plu.  
Oui j'ai sauvé Slughorn  
Des petite voix m'ont dit de le faire  
(Coucou le Discord)  
On se retrouve en 2020 pour la suite  
Bisouille les citrouilles !


	29. Long rétablissement et discussions

**Chapitre 27: Long rétablissement et discussions**

Je me réveille ce matin là encore légèrement fatiguée. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai dormi mais nous sommes au moins en journée et je suis en pyjama. J'essaye de me redresser légèrement dans le lit mais mes muscles semble atrophiés. La porte s'ouvre sur Narcissa qui me sourit. Je reste finalement allongée.

\- Bonjour Lizzy, dit-elle en s'approchant.  
\- Tante Cissa, dis-je tout en baillant.  
\- Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Étrangement fatiguée. Nous sommes quel jour ?  
\- Nous somme le 3 juillet 1997 et il est presque 11 heures. Tu es restée enfermée presque un mois Lizzy. Nous sommes ravis que tu sois en vie.  
\- Je le suis aussi, croyez moi, dis-je en murmurant.

Je frissonne d'horreur en me rappelant ce qui m'est arrivé. Un mois...

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
\- Non, non juste… un souvenir de là-bas.  
\- Je vais t'examiner et prévenir que tu es éveillée. Reste ainsi et ne bouge pas.

Elle sort sa baguette et me lance plusieurs sorts. Certains me donnant une sensation de chaud, d'autres de froid, me faisant briller d'une couleur. Elle me sourit et me dit que j'ai été trop longtemps sous-alimentée ainsi qu'immobilisée et que, par conséquent, me lever n'est pas à l'ordre du jour. Elle m'aide à me redresser dans le lit et part de la pièce. Quand la porte s'ouvre à nouveau je suis pris dans une étreinte d'ours pouvant concurrencer Molly dans ses plus grand jours. Plusieurs baisers sont déposés sur mes cheveux.

\- Plus jamais… Plus jamais tu nous fais une frayeur pareille par Salazar…  
\- Man… Tu m'étouffes, dis-je en rigolant un peu.  
\- Un peu de tenue jeune fille, me réprimande-t-elle gentiment en s'éloignant un peu. Comment vas-tu réellement ?  
\- J'ai l'impression d'être revenue de l'enfer. J'ai mes muscles qui tremblent dès que je veux faire la moindre action.  
\- Tu réussiras à passer au-delà de ce que tu as subi, me dit Père qui vient d'arriver suivi de Rabastan.

Ils s'approchent tout de deux de moi et m'enlacent. Mais à chaque fois je me tends. On parle un moment, de ce qu'il s'est passé ici pendant que j'étais absente avant que Rabastan leur fasse signe de partir, voulant parler avec moi. Je baisse les yeux sur mes mains devant moi, je refuse de croiser son regard. Mère m'embrasse sur la tête; père fait de même, me surprenant et je me retrouve seul avec mon amour. La porte se ferme en un "clic" et il appose des sorts d'intimités. Il avance une main et frôle à peine ma joue que je me tends en fermant les yeux.

\- Lizzy… Merlin parle moi… que t'est-il arrivé?

\- Ma princesse... Je t'en supplie.  
\- Je... Je suis fatiguée, laisse moi. ... S'il te plait.  
\- Non, non je refuse de te laisser maintenant. Un mois Salazar… Un mois sans toi, j'ai cru mourir. J'ai eu la trouille de ma vie quand ils t'ont enlevée. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que moi Rabastan Lestrange, Mangemort depuis mes 16 ans, ayant une liste de meurtres plus longue mon bras et ayant fait de la prison à Azkaban… J'ai eu la trouille pour toi. Alors je t'en supplie, m'oblige pas à me mettre à genou devant toi, dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

Je tremble. J'ai la gorge qui se noue et mes larmes qui menacent de tomber. Mais je ne dis rien, aucune parole. Je n'y arrive pas. Il soupire et se lève pour partir, j'entends le déclic de la porte.

\- Au départ, murmurais-je, j'étais juste là... j'avais à manger de temps en temps.

Je l'entends s'arrêter de marcher. Je lève mes yeux un moment avant de les baisser quand il se tourne vers moi, me regardant et refermant la porte.

\- Dumbledore est venu me voir, mais il est vite reparti sans réponse. J'ai rien dit... Puis "il" est arrivé… Je… il… Je suis sale, Rab… Il m'a salie… j'étais attachée, je pouvais rien faire.  
\- Qui, Lizzy… Qui à osé poser ses immondes mains sur toi ? me demande t-il la voix pressante et emplie d'une sourde colère.  
\- Mond… Mondingus… Il me semble qu'il s'appelait comme ça.  
\- Ce sale fils de ... Repose-toi, je vais aller régler tout ça. Quand je reviendrais, on ira prendre un bain tout les deux d'accord ? Puis un bon repas. Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux alors, oui tu n'es pas une petit chose faible, Lizzy, mais laisse-moi m'occuper de toi et te chérir.

Il s'approche de moi, m'allonge délicatement et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes, une fois, deux fois, avant de sortir après m'avoir dit qu'il m'aimait. J'ai mis du temps à me calmer et m'endormir, mais c'est avec les caresses d'une main sur ma tête que je m'éveille. Quand j'ouvre les yeux Rabastan est de retour, il semble être tard et je vois des taches sombres, pourpres, sur ses vêtements et quelques-unes sur sa peau.

\- Le bain de mademoiselle est avancé. Si vous voulez bien vous donnez la peine, je vais vous portez jusqu'à notre destination.  
\- Merci Rab…

Je le remerciais. Que ce soit pour m'aimer encore malgré tout, m'avoir vengée et m'aider sans dire quoi que ce soit. J'ai passé la journée à être servie et chouchoutée. J'ai cru pendant un moment avoir autant de pouvoir que le Lord. Dans les jours qui suivirent, c'est dans les bras de Rabastan que je me déplace dans la maison. À un moment, Il m'a fait asseoir sur le canapé sans explication réelle et je compris quand je vis le Lord dans un fauteuil face à moi avec une tasse de thé. Je regarde autour et en effet il y a personne. Bien parfait.

\- Bon retour parmis nous, Miss Lestrange.  
\- Merci, mon Seigneur.  
\- Des petites voix m'ont fait part que ce que vous aviez subi là-bas était difficile, mais j'aimerais l'entendre de votre part si vous me le permettez.

Ce fut long, très long à raconter. J'ai pleuré, plusieurs fois, j'ai presque hurlé de rage parfois. Mes émotions ont changé rapidement et avec intensité. Mais le Lord était là, simplement à m'écouter, poser quelques questions parfois pour approfondir ce que je disais. Mais jamais il n'a commenté, jamais il ne m'a plainte. Il décroise ses jambes et plante son regard dans le mien. Il lance un sort autour de nous avant de parler.

\- As-tu réfléchis à la proposition que je t'ai faite avant tous ces évènements ?  
\- Pour les objets et... la contrepartie ? demandais-je prudemment.  
\- En effet, me répond-il avec un sourire ravi. La date approche et je n'ai toujours pas eu de réponse de ta part.  
\- Cela me tente bien… Malgré tout j'aimerais que Rabastan soit intégré à la formule. Je dois lui en parler dans tous les cas de votre contrepartie à cela... si vous me le permettez.  
\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Parles-en lui et dis lui de venir me voir s'il a des questions en plus.  
\- Je lui en parlerais, répondis-je dans un murmure.

Il fit un signe de tête avant de commencer à se lever. Mais il dut voir ma réticence à lui poser quelque chose. Il émit un petit rire et appela un elfe pour commander un autre thé.

\- Tu sembles vouloir me demander quelque chose mais hésite à le faire…  
\- En effet. Je reviens d'un long séjour dans les cachots ennemis, je ne tiens pas à finir à nouveau en mauvais état pour une curiosité mal placée.  
\- Pose donc ta question, dit-il après un moment.  
\- Lors de l'incident avec votre journal, si vous aviez réussi à me tuer ce jour-là, seriez-vous revenu avec votre apparence... humaine ? dis-je hésitante.

Il semble comme figé un moment avant d'éclater d'un long rire qui me donne des frissons.

\- En effet, je serais revenu dans la peau de mes jeunes années.  
\- Mais étant qu'un… morceau de nous-même, ne perd-on pas du pouvoir ?  
\- Vois cela comme une copie de toi-même au moment où tu fais cela. Ton corps sera le même, mais ton esprit ne le sera pas. Ton pouvoir aura une diminution, mais ce ne serait qu'un temps d'adaptation. Ai-je répondu à toutes tes interrogations ?  
\- Non, il en reste mais je préfère vous les poser bien plus tard si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, dis-je en claquant des doigts, appelant un elfe.  
\- Que peut-faire Pimsy pour Maîtresse Lestrange ? demande la petite créature.  
\- Dis à Rabastan de venir ici et apporte-moi à manger. Tu nettoieras ma chambre après.  
\- Bien maîtresse, Pimsy va faire cela. dit-elle en se baissant avant de partir.

Le Lord se leva, passa à côté de moi et caressa mes cheveux un instant avant de partir du salon. Je savais bien qu'il n'était pas du genre affectif mais rien que par ce geste, il me prouva encore un fois que je n'étais pas non plus une Mangemorte parmi les autres. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement sur Rabastan, qui me regardait avec questionnement.

\- Un souci Princesse ?  
\- Assieds-toi Rab, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose d'important.

* * *

Coucou les gens et Bonne année 2020.  
On recommence l'année en douceur.  
Notre Lizzy est de retour et un peu plus en forme  
Comme à chaque fois merci pour vos review, fav, et suivis.  
(Ça me donne un grand sourire)  
cœur dans vos faces les Sorciers (et Sorcières)


	30. Duplication de l'Élu et Combat aérien

**Chapitre 28: Duplication de l'Élu et Combat aérien **

Deux semaines… Il avait passé deux semaines à me faire la tronche depuis que je lui avais dit. Bon en vrai, je sais qu'il était occupé et qu'il voulait réfléchir mais je me retrouvais du coup seule. Je marchais seule maintenant, bien qu'un peu d'aide n'était jamais de refus arrivé le soir. J'avais passé aussi mon temps avec mère qui m'apprenait comment transplaner, ainsi que père et oncle Lucius qui me donnaient des cours accélérés pour que je puisse passer mes examens l'année suivante. Tante Narcissa venait, de temps à autre, me donner des lectures à faire pour apprendre à soigner et faire quelques potions. Aussi ironique que cela soit, j'avais fait tuer un maître en potions hors pair et sa perte avait apporté aussi bien du bon que du mauvais dans les deux camps. Mais surtout je commençais à trouver cela très intéressant. En parlant de potion, Slughorn serait devenu totalement amnésique et aurait été envoyé ailleurs. La fin du mois approchait à grand pas et qui disait fin du mois de juillet, disait anniversaire du survivant et donc disait attaque de prévue. J'avais terriblement hâte de retourner sur le terrain. Je marche en direction de la pièce d'entraînement avant de me faire soulever comme une princesse.

\- Hey, lâche moi !  
\- Lisa, cela faisait un moment. dit une voix que je reconnais facilement.  
\- Fenouil ! m'exclamais-je et tapant son torse de mon poing. Lâche moi un peu, je vais être en retard. Je ne tiens pas à me faire engueuler.  
Il me dépose au sol avec lenteur et fait un sourire carnassier. Je rigole en secouant la tête.  
\- Tu as bien grandi, tu es devenu une sacrée louve tout de même.  
\- Merci, Alpha. dis-je en le taquinant sur son titre de chef de meute.  
\- Fais gaffe à tes fesses. À me chercher je pourrais bien te transformer en véritable louve.  
\- Fais ça et je te le ferais payer au centuple, le menaçais-je un doigt sur son torse.  
\- Je me fais aucun souci pour cela Miss Elisabeth Lestrange.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant avant de me retourner et me diriger pour l'entraînement. Non sans me faire accueillir par une note de mon retard de dix minutes. Super, ça commence bien.

Une note est arrivée ce matin grâce à Hermione, Harry va être mis en sécurité ailleurs, ce sera le moment idéal pour l'attaquer. Nous sommes un assez large groupe prêt et paré à l'attraper. J'espère que tout ira bien. D'après les informations ils partiront de Privet Drive, là où il a grandi pendant tout ce temps. Quand je pense à ce qu'il a vécu, que ce soit dans le monde sorcier ou moldu, je me demande encore comment il fait pour être encore aussi aveugle… ou aussi naïf.

\- Mangemort, ce soir je demande aucune pitié. Je le veux mort ! On s'en tient au plan rien d'autre, aucune liberté n'est permise.

C'est donc ainsi qu'on se retrouve tous en tenue à voler sur des balais. Merlin, des Mangemort sur balais. Le Lord n'est pas loin, volant par lui même sans aucune aide. Faudra que je pense à lui demander comment il fait car c'est vachement plus classe tout de même. Le temps est orageux comme à chaque déplacement. La pluie aide difficilement à voir au loin mais nous approchons de notre destination et c'est avec surprise que nous voyons plusieurs personnes voler dans tous les sens. Je poursuis avec plusieurs autres ce qui s'avère être Hagrid sur sa moto avec un Harry à ses côtés. Le Lord n'est pas loin avec nous, confirmant l'intuition que parmi tout ceux que nous avons vu passer, celui-ci est le vrai. Le Mangemort à ma droite lance rapidement un premier sort, je suis le mouvement et en lance à mon tour. C'est pas forcément très simple et je bénis mes pauvres années dans le Quidditch. Les sorts s'enchaînent à une vitesse folle et c'est avec surprise que deux d'entre nous sont touchés. Ils accélèrent et descendent... dans les rues moldues. C'est avec surprise que je vois toutes ces voitures et rues éclairées. C'est terriblement affreux tout de même.

Un sort me frôle de peu faisant chuter celui derrière moi et le tuant certainement. Je pince mes lèvres et accélère, une haine viscérale montant au creux de mon ventre. Je dois le tuer. Passant à travers ce qui s'avèrent être un tunnel, nous en ressortons et sommes à nouveau en l'air. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je me fais attaquer par sa chouette. Maudit volatile. Je lance un sort de mort mais ils changent de sens, me les faisant louper de peu.

\- Mais il va crever ce sale…

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que je me fais à nouveau attaquer par sa chouette, je lui lance plusieurs sorts, parfois la manquant de peu. Celle-ci fuit, quelque plume en moins et des blessures en plus. Je sens un air glacial dans mon dos je ralentis, jusqu'à me faire dépasser par le Lord. Je suis de loin. Oh j'ai confiance en sa puissance, mais la chance de Potter est incommensurable. Il se rapproche de plus en plus et lance le sort de mort. Je ne peux rien faire qu'un sort le contre… Je commence à paniquer en voyant les deux sorts l'un contre l'autre. Ils luttent tous deux mais il finit par être renvoyé au Lord. Je le vois tomber, je poursuis le corps dans la chute et le rattrape de justesse. J'arrache mon portauloin d'urgence et le met dans les mains du Lord avant de l'activer. Je reprends mon balai et retourne en vol à la recherche des autres.

Je retrouve un groupe au cœur de Londre en plein combat. Du moins Il y a un Harry et je crois que c'est Kingsley son nom. J'atterris et rejoins mon groupe. Le Harry me regarde avec surprise et une légère joie dans le regard. Qui est-ce ? Je n'ai pas le temps de demander que le combat s'engage. Celui-ci est court malgré sa puissance. Le Harry est au sol les deux mains lever à côté du corps de son défenseur.

\- Me tuez pas! Je suis Hermione. Je t'en supplie Lizzy.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu l'es. Dis moi quelque chose qui le prouve.  
\- Heu… Heu… Quand je suis venue te sauver à Poudlard tu m'a laissée tes affaires pour être égale avec Dray. Quand tu t'es habillée, je t'ai trouvée sublime, comme aujourd'hui et je t'ai dit que j'avais envie de t'embrasser. Tu m'as laissée pour rejoindre les autres.  
\- C'est bien elle… Baissez vos baguettes. Dis-je en sentant mes joues rougir légèrement sous mon masque de mangemorte.

Elle se redresse avec mon aide et nous parle un peu de ce qu'il s'est passé et du plan à venir. C'est après plusieurs minutes que nous rentrons au manoir. Le bilan des morts est lourd de notre côté. Parmi les morts, j'ai perdu une personne qui m'était cher... Père s'est fait assassiné en protégeant Rabastan, préférant mourir plutôt que subir mon chagrin. De l'autre côté, en plus de Kingsley, Maugrey furent tués. Le Lord est dans sa chambre évanoui, mais vivant grâce à moi et nous avons échoué notre mission. C'est clairement la merde...

* * *

Hello les gens !  
Voici donc la suite comme convenu !  
Encore une fois je me suis fait influencer.  
Tout ça pour ne pas tuer Slughorn et Hedwige.

Pour ceux qui voulait voir la vengeance et bien non rien de tout cela.  
On voit Rabastan revenir tout dégoulinant de sang à la fin et cela suffit.  
J'avais besoin après autant d'horreur d'écrire quelque chose de plus léger.

Comme à chaque fois je vous remercie pour tout !  
Cœur dans vos faces !


	31. Lord évanoui et Discussion Serpentine

**Chapitre 29: Lord évanoui et Discussion Serpentine**

Personne n'osait entrer dans la chambre du Lord à part les médecins. Et encore, ceux-ci étaient plutôt stressés en permanence. J'avais vu trois médicomages un jour jouer à pierre feuille ciseaux pour aller faire les soins de celui-ci encore évanoui. Je soupire en étant dans les bras de Rabastan. En plus de cela, Mère était inconsolable et je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'avais peur qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, après tout, c'est en partie ma faute.

\- À quoi penses-tu princesse ?  
\- À notre situation actuelle. Nous sommes tous là à attendre que le Lord se réveille, nous avons perdu plusieurs personnes. On fait littéralement rien... C'est inconcevable, dis-je en me levant, faisant des allers-retours dans le salon principal. Pourquoi il y a personne qui dit aux autres de se bouger? Puis je sais pas... Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort on peut mettre quelqu'un d'autre en Directeur. L'un des nôtres et pendant qu'ils pensent qu'on est affaibli… on pourrait attaquer le ministère. Le ministre même. Beaucoup d'entre nous on du pouvoir et de l'argent. On peut pas rester là à attendre que le Lord se réveille pour nous donner des ordres ! Okay on a fait de la merde ce jour là. On a perdu des membres de notre groupe, des membre de NOTRE famille ! commençais-je à hurler. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour rester à pleurer là. Il faut agir maintenant ! Et ça me rend folle que personne à la cervelle parmi tous ces crétins marqués pour agir et montrer qu'on peut faire des choses même en ayant notre Lord dans un état pas possible.  
\- Heu Lizzy…  
\- Si ça continue on va se retrouver comme avant sa résurrection. Une fois détruit à cause de Potter, PERSONNE n'a pensé à continuer le groupe. Tout le monde a fui au lieu de prendre des décisions et continuer, continuais-je avant de m'arrêter et planter mon regard dans le sien. Ce n'est pas une partie d'échecs qu'on joue, murmurais-je. C'est pas parce que le roi est mort qu'on doit tout arrêter. Cette guerre est un jeu plus vicieux où même si l'on perd le dirigeant, on peut continuer et cela même si on est seul. Car je te le dis Rab, une seule personne peut changer le cours de la partie et ça, c'est tout ce qui importe.

Il y eut un petit silence pendant lequel, Rabastan ne dit rien, se pinçant seulement les lèvres. Puis je sentis alors des regards dans mon dos, de nombreux regards. Je me retournais et là j'ouvris la bouche, puis la referma, plusieurs fois. Mon éclat de voix avait du attirer certains, puis maintenant c'était un groupe d'une vingtaine de personnes qui était là, devant moi. Il y eut aucun son pendant bien une, deux minutes, puis un début d'applaudissement. Suivi par plusieurs. Je sentis mes joues chauffer. Je me retourne et fuis la pièce montant dans les étages. Si personne voulait aller voir le Lord, moi j'irais. Puis au moins je pourrais fuir les autres, surtout après un tel discours.

Je m'approche de la pièce timidement et frappe à la porte, par prudence. Aucun son ne vient, j'ouvre donc la porte et la referme derrière moi. La pièce est plutôt bien rangée, Le lit est double, avec des draps vert sombre. Contre le mur face à l'entrée, une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de livre. Sur le bureau quelques feuilles sont en désordre et la chaise tirée de côté, comme si quelqu'un était parti en urgence. Je me dirige vers le bureau et regarde les papiers. Des lettres, des rapports, tellement d'écrits. Son écriture est plutôt fine et régulière. Je frôle la bibliothèque de mes doigts. Des livres en différentes langues, des livres de magie, d'histoire. Tellement de choses. Je finis par me diriger vers le lit, où le Lord est allongé. C'est fou comme il parait tout de même dangereux, même comme cela. J'entends un sifflement. Je me mords les lèvres observant autour de moi. Je vois Nagini m'observer puis approcher. Je me recule, ayant peur de faire la moindre connerie. Pourtant elle continue de se diriger vers moi. Je me retrouve bloquer contre un mur. Je ferme les yeux et ne bouge plus. Je sens le serpent coulisser contre moi, se prélasser contre ma peau, monter le long de mon corps et ressortir sa tête contre le col de mon vêtement. J'ouvre les yeux et tourne ma tête lentement vers elle.

\- Vous m'avez effrayée Miss Nagini. Puis-je l'approcher ?

Elle fait oui de la tête. Je suis surprise de voir qu'elle me comprend. Serait-elle habituée ? ou Aurait-elle en fait une apparence humaine? Je secoue la tête par mes idioties et je m'approche donc du corps du Lord.

\- Reviendra-t-il à lui assez vite ?  
\- Ssss, fait-elle en faisant un mouvement affirmatif de la tête.  
\- Puis-je aider d'un quelconque moyen ?

Elle secoue la tête de négation. Du coup, j'en déduis qu'il fallait juste attendre.

\- Bon… Du coup je vais devoir partir et...  
\- SSSSSS! fait-elle agressive.  
\- Okay, okay, je reste là. Puis-je au moins emprunter un livre ? Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à m'ennuyer.

Oui, je peux apparemment. J'observe alors les titres. Curieuse de voir ce qui m'attend. Magie noire, magie blanche, runes, objet… Livre de contes et romans. Certains je n'arrive pas à lire le titre, sûrement un autre langage. Je me saisis d'un Roman qui à l'air prometteur. L'histoire d'une créature magique qui se découvre soumise et doit apprendre à contrôler sa nature et s'accepter. Je feuillette un peu et finit par me décider à lire. Je me demandais où pouvais-je m'asseoir. Je remarquai alors un fauteuil dans un coin, que je n'avais pas vu. Je m'y dirigeais et posais mes fesses dessus. Nagini resta bien au chaud contre moi, bien que sa tête à côté de la mienne observant le livre. Je claquais des doigt avant tout.

\- Que peux faire Pimsy pour Miss Lestrange ?  
\- Préviens Rabastan et Mère que je suis dans la chambre du Lord et que je ne peux en sortir car je tiens compagnie à la charmante Nagini.

L'elfe émit un couinement aigu en voyant le serpent et disparut. Je me mis à ricaner alors que Nagini en fit de même, du moins, je pensais. J'ouvris le roman et me mit alors à lire. Je ne vit pas le temps passer, aussi sursautais-je quand la porte s'ouvrit sur une médicomage tremblante. Celle-ci sursauta aussi en me voyant.

\- Bonjour. lui dis-je  
\- B.. bon… bonjour.  
\- Ne faites pas attention à moi je vous prie. Dites moi seulement comment il va.  
\- C'est que… bah…  
\- Un souci ? demandais-je en fermant le livre.  
\- personne-n'ose-lui-lancer-de-sort, dit-elle en rougissant.  
\- Je vous demande pardon? J'ai cru mal comprendre. dis-je en murmurant, menaçante. Vous voulez dire que depuis quatre jours aucun de vous n'a fait quoi que ce soit pour soigner le Lord ?!  
\- Bah… comprenez… c'est que… bah… sa voix partit en murmure aigüe, terrifiée tout en reculant, s'éloignant de moi et s'approchant de la porte.  
\- Sortez et appelez les autres dans le salon. Immédiatement !

Elle disparut presque de la même façon que l'elfe. Quand j'arrivais dans le salon où quatre médecins étaient là en plus de quelques mangemorts, je fis sensation avec Nagini autour de mes épaules. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante.

\- Bien je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. Dites-moi immédiatement si l'un de vous a ausculté le Lord sérieusement ces derniers jours.

Il y eut un long silence alors que les mages devant moi baissaient la tête ou détournaient les yeux de honte.

\- MAIS VOUS ÊTES QU'UNE BANDE D'INCAPABLES ! Hurlais-je en tapant du poing sur la table basse. Toi! dis-je en montrant un Mangemort quelconque. Va dire à Narcissa que le Lord n'a reçu aucun soin digne, qu'elle aille le voir. Quand à vous, Vous devriez avoir honte ! Nous sommes déjà dans une situation instable et votre incompétence notoire ne nous apporte que des emmerdes supplémentaires !

Je soufflais alors que je vis passer Narcissa presque courant et me faisant un signe de tête.

\- Vous devriez être enfermés dans les cachots pour être un tel danger et risquer une vie aussi importante qu'est celle de notre Seigneur... Aussi, continuais-je après un petit moment de calme. Quand le Lord reviendra à lui, il décidera de votre punition.

Je me retournais en un mouvement de cape et me dirigeai à nouveau dans la Chambre du Lord, j'avais un roman à continuer de lire et ce n'est pas une bande de cornichons sans cervelle qui m'en empêchera. Je parcourus les couloirs, les autres s'éloignant de moi immuablement. En entrant dans la chambre à nouveau Narcissa me fit un sourire proche d'une grimace.

\- Un souci, tante Narcissa?  
\- J'aurais du venir le voir plus tôt... Je reviens avec des potions, il devrait normalement revenir à lui dans la soirée.

Et c'est ce qui se déroula. Après un dîner rapide où, décidément, Nagini refusa de me lâcher, je retournais dans la pièce. Après bien une heure, alors que je rigolais, pendant que le Serpent secouait la tête, une voix me fit sursauter.

\- Je vois que certaines personnes s'amusent, fit la voix fatiguée du Lord.  
\- Mon seigneur ! Merlin enfin… Je vous rends avec plaisir le poste de Lord, c'est trop usant pour moi alors que je n'ai passé qu'une demi journée.

Sa réponse ne fut qu'un rire, suivi par le sifflement de Nagini, qui lui fit redoubler son rire.

* * *

Coucou les serpents !

Alors je le dis tout de suite :  
Oui je sais qui est Nagini.  
(Malédictus etc..)  
Personnellement il me parait normal  
qu'elle comprenne sans utiliser le Fourchelangue/Parseltongue

J'espère que ça vous a plu.  
N'hésitez pas à Fav, Review ou Suivre.

À Samedi prochain !


	32. Horcruxes et prise du ministère

**Chapitre 30: Horcruxes et prise du ministère**

Dire que la voix du Lord se fit entendre les jours qui suivirent est un euphémisme. Les médecins passèrent quelques jours dans les cachots dans un état pas très glorieux. Mère resta enfermée dans sa chambre tout le long, ne la voyant qu'à quelques repas. Ça me rendait malade de la voir ainsi. J'avais été félicitée par le Lord pour mes actions et remerciée en privé pour l'avoir aidé. Enfin… remerciée… Rapidement et camouflé sous des mots différents. Nagini avait, apparemment, décidé à partir de ce jour de me tenir compagnie de temps en temps. Ce qui me laissait moins de temps pour fricoter avec mon homme.

Aujourd'hui est un grand jour malgré tout et c'est plutôt effrayés que, Rabastan et moi-même, nous allions retrouver le Lord dans les cachots du manoir. Il faisait assez bon et il y avait peu de prisonnier. Nous avions parlé de quel objet nous prendrions pour former les Horcruxes et c'est rapidement que nous sommes tombés d'accord sur deux bijoux que nous garderions avec nous, inversant les propriétaires.

\- Comment tu te sens Princesse ?  
\- Excitée, effrayée peut-être. Je ne saurais pas très bien dire ce qui me traverse l'esprit là.  
\- Tu as des appréhensions ?  
\- J'ai lu tout ce que je pouvais dessus Rab. Mais je dois avouer qu'entre la théorie et la pratique, il y a tout un monde.  
\- Rien de plus vrai, Miss Lestrange.

La voix du Lord nous fit sursauter. L'on se retourna et le salua, baissant la tête. Celui-ci fit à peine attention et passa à côté plongeant plus loin dans les profondeurs du manoir. Il nous fit signe de le suivre. Il révéla un passage en posant l'une de ses mains sur la pierre froide et murmurant quelque chose. En s'ouvrant, le passage révéla un escalier plongeant plus bas dans les profondeurs. J'eus un large frisson d'horreur en voyant l'étrange similarité avec Poudlard. Si bien que je m'arrêtais devant, sûrement bien pâle.

\- Lizzy ? Hey ça va?... me demanda mon homme.  
\- Deux... Deux secondes. Mauvais souvenir.

Le Lord me jeta un regard curieux puis soupira en grimaçant.

\- Je vous attends en bas, ne me faites pas perdre mon temps.

Je vis Rabastan serrer des dents, limite à dire quelque chose avant d'acquiescer. Le Lord se retourne et descend, nous laissant seul. Je respire calmement, puis déglutis avant d'embrasser Rab et descendre sans un mot. Je n'ai rien à expliquer. Nous arrivons dans une pièce vide, enfin, presque vide. Au sol, attachés, se tiennent deux prisonniers. Deux personnes dont le visage ne me dit rien. Le Lord est au centre.

\- Bien, je sais que vous savez tout deux déjà la théorie mais un rappel ne sera pas de trop.

Je me mords les lèvres essayant de pas éclater de rire en voyant le Lord devenir un professeur. J'avale doucement ma salive, me calmant pour la suite.

\- Pour rappel, continua-t-il. Un Horcruxe est un objet de magie hautement noir obtenu par l'utilisation d'un sort lors du meurtre d'une personne choisie pour le rituel provoquant, douloureusement, le déchirement de l'âme. L'âme contenue dans l'Horcruxe vous permettra de devenir immortel. Cela n'empêche pas, malheureusement, le vieillissement. Actuellement, je ne connais pas moi-même la limite quant à la création d'Horcruxes. Le seul souci, c'est que si l'on détruit l'Horcruxe, l'on perd le morceau d'âme et ce n'est jamais très agréable comme ressenti. Il est néanmoins possible de reprendre possession de l'âme, encore en état, en cas de remord et regret.

Un petit silence s'en suit. J'ai presque envie de lui poser des questions en plus mais après…

\- Lizzy, pose ta question.  
\- Légilimencie à la con, murmurais-je avant de reprendre à voix haute. Est-il possible de parler de votre demande maintenant. J'ai peur qu'après le rituel, je ne puisse pas être en état de parler ?  
\- Bien entendu. Ma demande est très simple. Lorsque viendra le moment, je vous donnerais un ordre simple. Je vous demanderais d'y obéir sans réfléchir. Nous en sommes pas encore venu, mais ce n'est plus qu'une question de mois avant cela. Quand nous approcherons du moment, je vous le ferai savoir. Vous serez à partir de ce moment libre de me proposer une alternative.  
\- Merci mon Seigneur. Bien allons-y. Finissons-en avant de faire paniquer tout le monde.

Je ne me souviens pas très bien du rituel à partir de ce moment-là. C'est plutôt flou mais je me rappelle parfaitement de la douleur que cela m'a provoqué. J'ai mis plusieurs longues minutes avant de me reprendre. Rabastan fut moins souffrant, enfin, à peine moins. En tout cas, c'est normalement sans suspicion que nous sommes remontés des cachots accompagné du Lord avec, à nos cous, un collier chacun. Quand j'arrivais dans nos quartiers avec Rabastan, mère me fonça dessus. Elle se planta juste devant moi, les bras croisés.

\- Où étiez-vous encore passé tous les deux ?!  
\- On a accompagné le Lord pour une mission importante, Mère.  
\- C'est bien vrai ça ? demande-t-elle à Rabastan.  
\- Oui Bella, on était avec le Lord. Va lui demander si tu doutes à ce point de nos paroles. Confiance règne à ce que je vois.  
\- Et c'était quoi cette mission ?  
\- On a... Je ne peux pas le dire.

Je mordis mes lèvres. Je vis Mère continuer de me regarder avant de sortir de la pièce. Celle-ci devint silencieuse. On m'avait oubliée, je sortis aussi et partis m'enfermer dans ma chambre, bien décidée à ne pas me montrer de la journée. Joyeux anniversaire à moi. youhou… Ma porte s'ouvrit en douce révélant Rabastan avec un petit sourire narquois. Il s'approcha, doucement.

\- Crois pas que j'ai oublié la date Princesse, dit-il en montant sur le lit. Sois mignonne et laisse-toi faire maintenant.

Ses dernières paroles ne furent qu'un murmure avant que je ne touche les étoiles plusieurs longues minutes plus tard. Quand il sortit de la pièce pour ne pas se faire attraper, j'avais en main une rose comme l'année passée. Au moins lui ne m'avait pas oubliée.

Le lendemain, j'eus le droit à des excuses et à une fête en petit comité. Il n'empêche, je leur fis la tronche pendant quelques jours.

Suite à ma dernière aventure je fus interdite de Raid pour le ministère. C'est donc résignée que je mis mes affaires de sport et partis courir. Je ressentais encore un léger tiraillement au niveau du cœur. D'un côté à cause du fait que Rabastan faisait partit de l'équipe sur place, et de l'autre car j'avais encore le ressenti du rituel. Je courus bien une heure avant de me diriger vers la douche.

\- Lestrange !

Je me retourne vers celui qui m'a appelée en plein couloir. Je connais toujours pas le nom de certain. Vraiment trop de monde.

\- Hm?  
\- Prépare-toi on doit aller aider au ministère.  
\- J'arrive, va me chercher un potion d'énergie je viens de courir.

Il n'a pas le temps de protester que je suis partie. Certains diraient que je prends trop de liberté, mais on est un groupe, on doit bien s'entraider voyons. Je passe même pas dix minutes sous la douche avant d'en ressortir prête. Quand j'arrivais au lieu de rassemblement et transplanage nous n'étions que cinq. Cela allait pas être top, mais pas le choix. J'attrapai la potion qu'on me tendit, l'inspectai et la bus avant de partir avec les autres.

La mission prit trente minutes. Autant dire que notre présence ne fut pas très obligatoire. Du moins, c'est juste pour fêter cela avec tout le monde. Un idiot fut mit sous imperium, devenant le ministre. Rufus Scrimgeour fut donc assassiné. Je vis du coin de l'œil Dolores Ombrage et sa tenue rose bonbon. Je m'y dirigeais sous l'œil attentif des autres.

\- Madame la sous-secrétaire d'état... Ou devrais-je vous appeler haute inquisitrice, directrice… ou peut-être professeur Ombrage ?  
\- Qui... Vous étiez une élève... Une Weas...  
\- Lestrange actuellement. Mes... "frères", les jumeaux vous ont donné la vie dure. Mais je ne suis pas là pour cela. J'aimerais parler affaire avec vous… Auriez-vous encore ces charmantes plumes que vous utilisiez pour les retenues ?  
\- B... Bien sûr.  
\- Vous seriez aimable de m'en prêter, j'aurais quelques idées pour les améliorer.

Je vois le bonbon rose devant moi avoir comme un rire, entre joyeux et nerveux avant de dire qu'elle s'en occuperait et qu'elle m'en ferais parvenir plusieurs avec plaisir. Son sourire est faux, elle fait tout pour bien se faire voir. Mais au moins avec un peu de menace elle sera utile à manipuler..

La journée se termine sur un banquet au manoir fêtant la prise du ministère. Certains finirent fortement éméchés. Mais nous avions avancé. Encore quelques pas et la victoire sera nôtre.

* * *

Hello les gens !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.

Sachez dès maintenant ceci:  
le prochaine chapitre est particulier.  
Il sera Lemoneux à souhait  
Donc tout ceux pas à l'aise avec cela,  
vous pourrez le passer sans soucis

Merci pour les review, les fav, les follow !  
À Samedi prochain !


	33. Interlude sexuel dans les cachots

**Chapitre 31: Interlude sexuel dans les cachots  
_/!\ Sexe BDSM /!\_**

Je me demande encore ce qui m'est passé par la tête quand j'ai accepté de me retrouver dans cette situation. Non vraiment je veux bien faire quelques fantaisies sexuelles, je veux bien vaincre mon appréhension d'être ici dans les cachots et je n'ai vraiment rien contre passer outre mon interdiction d'être ici. Mais, j'ai vraiment du être fatiguée pour accepter d'être là, nue et attachée dans une cellule au plus profond des cachots du manoir Malfoy à attendre que mon homme vienne s'occuper de moi.

Il n'y a aucun bruit, aucun son, et cela me rend nerveuse. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis là. Quelque chose me dit que cela fait que quelques minutes, mais autre chose me dit que ça doit bien faire une heure. J'ai froid. Nous sommes au milieu de Septembre et je suis là.

Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre au loin me fait redresser la tête. Est-ce lui ? Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus avant de s'arrêter devant moi. Je sens ses yeux me parcourir. La personne est en tenue complète. Elle entre dans la cellule et s'approche de moi. Très proche de moi. Je tremble.

\- Quel est ton safeword Pet ?

Sa voix, c'est bien Rabastan. Je souffle de soulagement légèrement.

\- Nox.  
\- J'ai cru mal entendre. On recommence, dit-il en posant sa main sur ma joue.  
\- Comment dois-je t'a… vous appeler ?  
\- Maître. Tu vas m'appeler Maître, Pet.  
\- Bien Maître, dis-je, rougissante en pensant que si le Lord l'apprenait...  
\- Brave petite chose. Toi qui m'attends depuis bientôt deux heures là, dans le froid. Attendant que je m'occupe de toi.

Il sort sa baguette et appose plusieurs sort autour de nous, nous isolant.

\- Voilà, avec ça tu vas pouvoir crier autant que tu le voudras, personne ne t'entendra.  
\- Merci, Maître.

Il sort de sa poche interne plusieurs choses. Je déglutis difficilement. Une bande noir en cuir munie d'un anneau, un collier. Il y a aussi une laisse, des oreilles et ... un plug avec une queue ?

\- Tu vas être une adorable petite chose, Pet. Tu ne trouves pas ? Ne réponds pas, dit-il en levant la main. C'est purement rhétorique.

Il me détache, me faisant manquer de tomber. Je viens pour me redresser qu'il pose une main sur mon cou, appuyant dessus, m'intimant de rester au sol à genoux. Il entoure mon cou du collier. Il est serré, mais ne m'étrangle pas. Il ricane quand il attache la laisse. Je me sens comme piégée. L'anse autour du poignet, il dépose sur ma tête le serre-tête oreille. Elle sont de couleur rousse, parfaitement compatible avec ma crinière. Il tend le pug devant lui.

\- Tourne toi et montre moi comment tu es une petite chatte en chaleur. En lordose.

Je déglutis et obéis. Bras replié, tête et haut du buste touchant le sol, jambe écartées et fesses bien en l'air. Je me sens honteuse, mais aussi terriblement excitée. Je sens ses doigts se poser sur ma peau. Caressant autour de ma vulve et mon anus sans jamais y toucher.

Oh Merlin. Il écarte un peu plus mes jambes, avec ses pieds. Il caresse, encore et encore. Puis fait pénétrer un doigt derrière. Devenant rapidement deux. Il écarte mes parois tout en laissant des caresses brûlantes sur mon dos. Je me sens partir loin, je veux plus encore plus. Une fessée me surprend, me faisant couiner. Ses doigts ne sont plus en moi.

\- Que veux-tu, Pet ? Veux-tu le jouet dans ton jolie corps ?  
\- Oui.. Oui maître je vous en supplie.  
\- Docile petite chose. Écarte tes fesses pour moi. Bien bien. Encore un peu.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais je me sens comme dans un cocon. Je sens le bout du plug commencer à entrer. Doucement, perversement trop lent. Puis le bout. Je gémis de surprise et de léger inconfort. Une deuxième fessée me surprend, puis une troisième... Je couine, crie presque. La douleur est incroyable. Il caresse par dessus, je sens que cela pique.

\- Suis-moi. dit-il en tirant sur la laisse. À quatre pattes surtout, sinon se sera 5 de plus.

Je déglutis comprenant qu'il va me faire sortir de la cellule. Risquant de nous faire voir. Je me redresse sur mes genoux et mains avant de me tourner pour le suivre. Je sens son regard sur moi, j'ai même l'impression de sentir un second regard. Pourtant, quand je me tourne pour voir, il n'y a personne. Nous nous arrêtons dans un coin. Il sort un nouveau jouet. Déjà que l'autre me rend folle.

\- Bouge surtout pas, m'ordonne t-il. Tu es très bien ainsi.

Il me contourne et fait pénétrer un objet en forme ovale au fond de moi. Mes deux endroits sont plein. Il se redresse non sans mettre une fessée. Puis me contourne à nouveau me montrant une petite télécommande. Oh fuck. Il appuie sur le bouton et j'halète en sentant les vibrations en moi. Il tire sur la laisse et nous voilà repartis. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à suivre sans gémir. Il arrête l'œuf et me lance des sorts de temps à autre. J'ai parfois trop chaud, parfois froid. D'autres sorts me donnent l'impression de me liquéfier. Mais je serre les dents et subis. Un nouvel accessoire est ajouté… le pire de tous, il me semble. Ces pinces qui se referment sur mes tétons, reliés par des chaîne à mes jambes et bras rendent mon déplacement encore plus difficile. Puis à nouveau l'œuf. Je l'avais complètement oublié. Un long gémissement sort de ma bouche et je m'écroule presque au sol en haletant.

\- M… Maître… je vous en supplie prenez-moi.  
\- Hum… l'as-tu mérité, Pet ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fini de jouer tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je vous en supplie, pitié hmmm~

Je sens que je tâche le sol. Le moindre frôlement de sa part me rend gémissante. Je le supplie, encore et encore alors qu'il joue de mon corps. Ses caresses sont brûlantes, il fait bouger les jouets en moi, me faisant crier. mais j'ai envie de lui et c'est à force de supplications qu'il me redresse d'un coup et, enlevant à peine son bas, qu'il me prend à même un mur.

* * *

changement POV

Il était penché depuis bientôt une heure sur la paperasse. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de continuer ainsi pendant des années. Il avait déjà donné. Surtout s'il doit côtoyer des idiots pareils tout les jours. Une alarme sonne lui faisant lever la tête en fronçant des sourcils inexistants. Quelqu'un qui ne devrait pas est dans les cachots. Accompagné apparemment. Il éteint l'alarme et d'un coup de baguette révèle le nom des personnes. Ce qu'il voit lui fait écarquiller les yeux. Il renifle et retourne à ses papiers. Pourtant, rien ne change. Lizzy est encore en bas et Rabastan n'y ait plus depuis maintenant une heure. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Une heure plus tard annonce le retour de Rabastan dans le sous-sol et sa curiosité est maintenant piquée. Il finit rapidement son travail, reportant le suivant à plus tard avant de se lever et aller voir.

Doucement, il s'approche et reste dans un angle, hors de vue. Un sort de silence est en place mais rien de puissant l'empêchant d'entendre.

\- Que veux-tu, Pet ? Veux-tu le jouet dans ton jolie corps ? dit Rabastan.  
\- Oui.. Oui Maître je vous en supplie.  
\- Docile petite chose. Écarte tes fesses pour moi. Bien bien. Encore un peu.

Tom Marvolo Riddle, maintenant connu sous le nom de Lord Voldemort se sent déglutir. Il voit maintenant bien quel genre de "jeu", les deux amoureux s'adonnent en l'absence de Bellatrix partit un moment se ressourcer depuis la mort de son mari.

Le bruit d'une fessée suivit de plusieurs autres le firent revenir au présent. Il se désillusionne par précaution et attend, toujours là dans l'angle. Il les voit sortir et ce qu'il voit le rend muet de stupeur. Lizzy tourne son regard vers lui, mais il sait pertinemment bien qu'elle ne le verra pas. Il renforce les barrières, leur donnant une intimité complète et empêchant quiconque de venir.

Elle est maintenant sublime avec tout ces objets. Elle est pantelante, gémissante. Rabastan est un sacré chanceux connard de l'avoir pour lui. Elle s'arrête en criant, tombant presque.

\- M… Maître… je vous en supplie, prenez-moi.

Le Lord crut s'étouffer en entendant ceci, il toussota même. Salazar tout puissant.

\- Hum… l'as-tu mérité, Pet ? Pourtant je n'ai pas fini de jouer tu le sais ça ?  
\- Je vous en supplie, pitié hmmm~

C'est à cet instant que Lord Voldemort se fit la réflexion qu'il valait mieux partir avant de prendre la place de son Mangemort et prendre Miss Lestrange à même le sol crasseux des cachots. Il sortit rapidement et sans un bruit, pour disparaître dans ses quartiers privés. Il valait mieux qu'il reprenne ses esprits avant de confronter ses deux Mangemorts sur certaines activités dans les sous-sols du Manoir Malfoy. Une douche froide était, actuellement et clairement, plus que bienvenue !

* * *

Hum... Hey !  
Toujours en vie les gens ?

Voilà donc un des chapitres que j'attendais de poster avec impatience  
(C'est qui impatience ?)  
J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

On se retrouve Samedi prochain avec une suite plus "normal"  
Cœur dans vos faces !


	34. La mort n'est pas une fin

**Chapitre 32: La mort n'est pas une fin.**

On ne comprenait vraiment pas. Le Lord avait en main la baguette, elle fonctionnait mais pas complètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Pourquoi la dernière fois le Lord s'est vu... finir inconscient dans un lit alors que cette foutue baguette recèle de pouvoirs immenses ? J'étais dans la bibliothèque avec Hermione, qui était de passage, et Draco. Ce dernier laisse tomber le livre sur la table et soupire.

\- Bon, ça fait trois heures qu'on est penché sur ces foutus bouquins. Résumons ce que nous avons trouvé, dit Draco.  
\- La baguette serait celle des reliques de la mort. On l'appelle le "bâton de la mort", "baguette de la destinée" ou "baguette de sambucus". Son immense pouvoir viendrait du fait que c'est la Mort elle-même qui aurait fabriqué cette baguette. Mais mon côté rationnel me fait penser que ce sont les frères Peverell qui ont construit les trois reliques. Elle aurait appartenu à l'aîné des frères, Antioche Peverell. Cette baguette aurait été entre les mains de nombreux mages noirs. Ce qui la rend... désirable, nous raconte Hermione.  
\- Mais on ne sait pas comment elle est venue entre les mains de Dumbledore.

Un petit silence se fait, puis je pousse un soupire. Je me lève et m'étire alors.

\- Je vais annoncer au Lord ce qu'on a appris. Faites pas trop de bêtises, je tiens à mes yeux. Dis-je en un petit sourire.  
\- Au moins nous n'avons pas utilisé les cachots de MON futur manoir comme lieu de baise, me rétorque Draco.  
\- Pas encore, mon cœur. Pas encore, taquina Hermione.

J'éclate de rire devant la tête que fait mon "cousin" blond. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme à intervalle presque régulier en regardant sa petite amie. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de sortir. Maintenant, n'était plus qu'à savoir où était le Lord actuellement. Autant commencer par son bureau, c'est le plus probable. J'eus raison quand un "entrez" tonitruant raisonna à mes coups à la porte. En voyant que ce n'était que moi, il eut ce petit sourire qui me fit légèrement rougir et lever les yeux au ciel. Merlin je me rappelle encore de la discussion qu'on a eue le soir même après notre escapade aux cachots. J'entrais et lui fit mon rapport. Il m'informe qu'il a "rendu visite à Ollivander" et que ce dernier l'aurait envoyé vers Gregorovitch. Mais il reste toujours à savoir comment elle est venue dans les mains de Dumbledore. Il m'envoie donc en Russie immédiatement pour aller faire les recherches. Je le remercie et alors que je passe la porte.

\- J'espère ton retour avant ce soir. N'hésite pas à prendre un ou deux hommes... avec toi.  
\- Bien, mon Seigneur.

Je pris personne avec moi, préférant y aller seule. Je préviens tout de même ma famille et mes amis de mon départ avant de partir. Dire que la Russie est un pays froid c'est totalement vrai, mais je ne m'attendais pas du tout à avoir aussi froid bordel de merde. J'ajuste ma cape autour de moi et me lance un sort de réchauffement avant de me diriger vers ma destination. Quand j'arrive, je me fais accueillir par un vieillard aux cheveux blancs et avec une légère barbe.

\- Bonjour Messir Gregorovitch.  
\- Oh une demoiselle anglaise, bienvenue dans mon antre, dit-il avec son accent slovaque. Que puis-je faire pour vous?  
\- Je suis en train de faire des recherches sur les baguettes. J'aimerais savoir si... Vous sauriez mieux me renseigner que Ollivander.

Il me fait un sourire accueillant et d'un geste de la main m'invite vers l'arrière boutique.

\- Vous voulez quelque chose ? Thé? Café?  
\- Non rien, je ne peux pas rester trop longtemps, on m'attend ailleurs.  
\- Bien dans ce cas je vous écoute, dit-il en s'asseyant face à moi.  
\- J'ai toujours entendu "une baguette choisit son sorcier" chez Ollivander. Mais, comment choisit-elle son porteur ?  
\- La magie est capricieuse. Mais il y a des milliers de baguette. Elles ne sont pas uniques vous savez. On ne peut pas faire autant de baguettes sans avoir deux semblables. Mais ce qui compte, ce n'est pas que l'association des composants. Ce qui compte c'est le composant même. Certaines baguettes sont plus fidèles que d'autre à cause du bois qui la compose. Une baguette peut délaisser un sorcier pour un sorcier plus puissant.  
\- Je vois... Mais si une baguette appartient à quelqu'un et que je la veux. Il y a t-il un... moyen pour que je l'ai ?

Je vois le vieillard comme figé légèrement avant de toussoter. il semble comme mal à l'aise et je sens qu'il commence doucement à douter de mes intentions.

\- Oui… oui en effet, certaines baguettes ont cette capacité de changer de maître si l'on… si l'on… je ne peux pas vous le dire. Désolé.  
\- Vous ne pouvez pas, ou vous ne voulez pas Messir Gregorovitch ? Le sens des mots sont différents vous savez, dis-je en soulevant un sourcil.  
\- C'est que... c'est une chose que l'on ne peut pas dire.

Je sors ma baguette et la plante dans son cou, appuyant légèrement.

\- Bien maintenant que nous avons fait le tour de la question. Savez-vous qui a obtenu la baguette de Sureau après qu'elle soit entrée en votre possession ?  
\- N… non, non je ne sais pas du tout. dit-il en déglutissant.  
\- Allons vieil homme, ne m'obligez pas à vous lancer un sort, dis-je en appuyant un peu de ma baguette? Allez, soyez un grand garçon et répondez.  
\- Je… On me l'a volée, je ne sais pas qui l'a fait ! Je vous le jure !  
\- C'est bien… mais je suis certaine que vous savez qui vous l'a volée. Allez, encore un petit effort et je vous laisse tranquille. Hum?  
\- Grindelwald… Gellert Grindelwald me l'a volée. Je n'ai rien pu faire.  
\- Hum… je vois. Merci bien vieillard. Cette petite discussion fut fort sympa.

Je me redresse époussetant ma tenue puis me dirige vers la sortie. Puis je me retourne, baguette toujours en main.

\- Par contre, je ne peux décemment pas vous laisser en vie. Avada Kedavra.

Son corps tombe au sol tel une poupée de chiffon. Je renifle de dédain et sort de la boutique pour rentrer au manoir. J'éternue en priant que personne ne m'ait vue et longe les couloirs.  
En entrant il regarde l'heure sur la pendule de son bureau.

\- Je t'écoute, dit-il en levant à peine ses yeux de son parchemin.  
\- La baguette fut en sa possession pendant un temps. Mais elle fut volée par Gellert Grindelwald. Il m'a révélé que certaines baguettes peuvent changer de propriétaire. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
\- Dumbledore fut celui qui a vaincu Grindelwald et tu es celle qui a vaincu Dumbledore… Ainsi, la baguette t'appartient.  
\- Je n'ai pourtant fait que le… désarmer. J'aurais peut-être bien une idée mais vous devez jouer le jeu, mon Seigneur.  
\- Je t'écoute, me dit-il en murmurant presque, le rendant menaçant alors qu'il lève son regard sur moi.

Je déglutis et m'approche doucement. Ses yeux rouges suivent mes mouvements avec prudence. J'inspire un grand coup, me donnant du courage.

\- Si l'on doit vaincre le porteur de la baguette pour obtenir son obtention. Peut-être devez-vous me vaincre. Je ne demande pas à ce que vous me tuiez, mais un simple duel ou, vu votre puissance, vous gagneriez et vous pourriez avoir la baguette.  
\- Je gagnerais mon temps à te tuer, tu le sais ?  
\- Sauf que nous savons tout deux que nous somme tous deux immortels. Je ne tiens particulièrement pas à passer quelques dizaines d'années à avoir un nouveau corps, je vous remercie.  
\- Mais cela m'est égal, tu le sais tout autant de que moi, Lizzy. Mais puisque que tu le décides ainsi, je n'ai pas d'autre choix, me dit-il très sérieusement.  
\- Mais... que...

Il sort la baguette de sureau, face à moi. Je sens la peur me prendre aux tripes. J'essaye au possible de garder mon calme. Il finit par la retourner et me la tendre avant de me dire de l'attendre dans la salle d'entraînement. J'ai jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie je crois bien.

Ce fut chaotique. La salle aura bien besoin de réparation. Mais il a eut la baguette comme convenu. Elle lui répond bien mieux à présent. J'eus le droit à du repos bien mérité et même quelques vacances ailleurs. Décembre sera un bon moment pour partir. C'est ainsi que plusieurs semaines plus tard, je fus plongée dans mes placards à faire ma valise pour une semaine de vacances dans une résidence secondaire des Malfoy.

La veille de mon départ un journal spécial arriva en milieu de l'après midi. La mort du mage noir Grindelwald fit la une. L'âge, la maladie et le froid avait eu raison de lui dans la grande prison qu'est Nuremberg. Sur la première page deux images se font face. La première à sa défaite, encore plutôt jeune, les yeux emplis de rage avec un petit sourire sardonique. La seconde celle de son corps maigre et âgé étendu au sol, dans la neige.

Je jette le journal sur la table, ne voulant pas en voir plus.

* * *

Hello les gens !

Voilà un petit chapitre pour la baguette de sureau.  
Il me paraissait logique de l'aborder.  
mais aussi de faire un clin d'œil du chapitre précédent  
(pour ceux sont qui ont préféré ne pas le lire)

Le prochain chapitre sera calme.  
(Le calme avant la tempête)  
De bisous les gens et des cœurs sur vous !


	35. Papotons du futur dans un lit

**Chapitre 33: Papotons du futur dans un lit **

Le temps était à la neige, peut-être même bientôt à la tempête si le temps ne se calmait pas dans les jours à venir. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux de voir le temps se dégrader aussi rapidement. Certes, la veille de notre départ, à Rabastan et moi, il faisait froid. Mais par Merlin, de même quel froid d'hippogriffe actuellement.  
Pourtant, j'étais bien là, dans le lit, contre Rabastan. Nous n'avions pas le moindre vêtement, mais la couette duveteuse couplée au feu de cheminée nous maintenait assez chaud. Nous étions en cuillère et il caressait doucement ma tête. Le calme de la pièce me rendait penseuse.

Déjà bientôt deux ans que je suis partie et que j'ai rejoint ma nouvelle famille. Deux ans que je suis amoureuse d'un homme plus âgé, un homme qui pourrait quasiment être mon père.  
Mon regard se perd sur nos bras, ceux marqués de notre dévouement.  
J'aime me battre, torturer et défendre mon groupe, mes pensées. Mais j'ai peur pour la suite. La fin approche à grand pas et d'ici une demi-année au mieux nous saurons quel sera le résultat.

\- Rab ? murmurai-je.  
\- Oui, Princesse ?  
\- Tu... Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ?  
\- Après quoi ? demanda t-il en se redressant un peu, me faisant tourner vers lui.

Je me mords les lèvres, en baissant un peu les yeux, un main toujours sur mon ventre.

\- Après la bataille. Tu le sens toi aussi que c'est la fin ? Je... Et si l'un de nous était tué... Je veux dire... oui nous sommes immortels mais si l'on détruisait nos horcruxes aussi... J'ai peur Rab... Je ne veux pas mourir alors que nous sommes si... si tôt dans notre relation.  
\- Lizzy. Hey Princess. Calme-toi, veux tu ? Sèche-moi donc ces grosses larmes, me dit-il en essuyant mon visage de ses mains.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je pleurais. Étais-je à ce point effrayée et émotionnellement touchée ? Sa main rejoint la mienne sur mon ventre plat.

\- Nous allons faire quelques plans dès maintenant. Commençons doucement. Que veux-tu ?  
\- Un monde de paix où, commençais-je avant de m'arrêter brutalement.  
\- Où quoi princesse ? Je t'écoute, vas-y. N'hésite surtout pas. Promis je me moquerais pas.  
\- Je veux qu'on se marie, qu'on ait un ou deux enfants voir trois mais pas plus. Je veux qu'on puisse vivre tout simplement. J'ai rien contre le fait de me battre et de défendre les idées de sang-pur et tout. Mais si on vient à perdre... Je veux pouvoir vivre tout de même.  
\- tu voudrais... ? dit-il prudemment.

Je vois un de ses sourcils se lever. Il semble dubitatif. Je me redresse, m'asseyant dans le lit, révélant ma peau nue.

\- Oui Rab. Si le Lord venait à se faire tuer, je pense que le mieux pour nous serait de fuir. Partons en Amérique ou ailleurs. Changeons de nom et recommençons avant de revenir en Angleterre quand nos premiers enfants auront l'âge d'aller à Poudlard. Où ailleurs si tu préfères, il y a plusieurs autres écoles à travers le monde.  
\- Cela semble être un plan. Nous en parlerons encore, plusieurs fois s'il le faut même. Mais parlons maintenant des autres points que tu m'as fait savoir. Ainsi tu veux un mariage ? Quel genre de mariage ? Dans un château avec une grande robe blanche de Princesse avec voile, bijoux et gants, le tout dans un château ou manoir et qu'à la fin l'on s'en aille par un carrosse en forme de citrouille tiré par des licornes ?

Je lui tape l'épaule en rougissant et me cache derrière mes mains tout en sachant que mes efforts seront vains.

\- Raaab... Te moques pas ! On dirait que tu me traites comme une petite fille de 4 ans qui clame haut et fort que plus tard qu'elle sera une princesse et aura un prince charmant.  
\- Je me moque pas tant que cela mon cœur, dit-il en éloignant mes mains de mon visage. Que tu veuilles un mariage de princesse, rapide à Las Vegas, à thème en rose paillette ou tout en noir et blanc… Je te suivrais avec plaisir. Je serais même capable de porter, moi aussi, une robe blanche avec des fleurs si tu veux. Tout ce qui m'importe Princesse, c'est ton bonheur avant tout. D'accord ?  
\- ... Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais ? lui demandais-je la voix serrée par l'émotion.  
\- Oui, tu me l'as dit plein de fois déjà. Mais il est toujours agréable de te l'entendre dire. Moi aussi je t'aime plus que tout ma Princesse.

Il se pencha sur moi, me faisant choir sur le lit en rigolant. Il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, plusieurs fois, puis descend dans mon cou, me faisant mordre les lèvres. Il passe par mes seins puis descend avant de s'arrêter sur mon ventre. Cela me fait gigoter mais il reste là sur mon ventre, le caressant doucement, presque religieusement.

\- Il me semble aussi que tu as parlé d'avoir des enfants, me murmure-t-il contre la peau.

Je ne peux que haleter de surprise avant d'acquiescer, bougeant simplement ma tête de haut en bas en lui souriant tendrement. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux noirs alors que sa tête est posée sur mon ventre, son visage tourné vers moi.

\- Je serais tout autant ravi de te donner autant d'enfants que tu le voudras. Que veux-tu en premier ? Un garçon ou une fille ? Peut-être les deux en même temps qu'en penses-tu Princesse ?  
\- Je ne veux pas d'un sexe Rab, je veux un enfant. Un enfant à qui je donnerai tout l'amour maternel qu'il voudra. Un enfant qui me rendra fière de qui il est. Il pourra même être un Poufsouffle, un Serpentard ou qu'importe sa maison, qu'importe ses amis, qu'importe sa vie amoureuse. Je serais toujours fière de mon enfant Rab, de NOS enfants, et cela quoi qu'il arrive.

Il ricane et embrasse mon ventre à nouveau, me faisant rire par la sensation.

\- Bien nous avons donc fait le tour. On décidera de nos autres plans un autre jour car Il me semble bien que, pour faire un enfant, il n'y a pas dix mille moyens à notre disposition. Et nous sommes tout deux nus, dans un lit et avons encore quatre jours seuls devant nous...

J'éclate de rire et accepte volontier de commencer l'entraînement avant que, le moment choisi, j'arrête totalement l'utilisation du sort de contraception... Mère va nous tuer.

* * *

Hello les gens bons !  
(oui je sais mon humour est pourris)  
Voilà donc le 34 chapitre.

J'ai un peu peur pour les 2 prochains  
je vous avouerais.

J'espère qu'il vous a plu  
Comme toujours une review fait pas de mal  
(même le contraire)  
Des bisous les chatons


	36. Un nom interdit à la prononciation

**Chapitre 34: Un nom interdit à la prononciation**

Nouvelle loi en vigueur. Toute personne qui prononcerait le nom de Lord Voldemort serait repérée rapidement et serait donc attrapée par un groupe de rafleurs. Le groupe se composait d'une dizaine de personnes dont Fenrir qui est un des deux à la tête du groupe. Le second "chef" est quelqu'un que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Un homme du nom de Scabior. Il ressemble un peu à Oncle Lucius mais en brun d'après ce que j'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Le groupe est aussi là pour arrêter les opposants. Actuellement, les cachots se remplissent à vitesse grand V et du coup grâce à cela, j'ai enfin le droit d'y accéder à nouveau ! Mère est aussi revenue en meilleur état. Elle a enfin, je pense, réussi à passer au dessus de son deuil. C'est une bonne chose en soi. Mais elle est distante.

Je suis actuellement dans le salon à attendre, avec Mère, l'arrivée des gens pendant que les autres sont ailleurs. Le manoir est vide. Je vois Fenrir passer pour sortir après la dernière rafle d'il y a une dizaine de minutes.

\- Dis moi Fen, dis-je pour l'arrêter. Tu n'as toujours pas mis la patte sur le loup-garou de Harry il me semble.  
\- Non, il se cache je ne sais pas où. Ça me rend fou, dit-il en se grattant la tête.  
\- Bouge toi le loup, on a du boulot !

Je vois l'alpha grogner et partir à la suite de Scabior. Mère renifle, je tourne ma tête vers elle.

\- Un souci ? demandais-je.  
\- Comment tu peux parler à une telle... créature ?  
\- Parce qu'il m'aide bien. Si tu ne le supportes pas c'est ton souci, pas le mien. Bref. Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger, tu veux un truc ?  
\- Que tu parles un peu mieux que cela, jeune fille, et si tu veux quelque chose appelle un elfe, ils sont là pour ça par Salazar.

Bon oui elle a peut-être récupéré de la mort de père. Mais elle est devenue invivable. D'après ce que je sais elle serait nerveuse à cause de quelque chose qui est dans son coffre à Gringotts.

\- Kreatur ! appelais-je.  
\- Que peux faire Kreatur pour Miss et Maîtresse Lestrange ?  
\- Je voudrais une tasse de thé et un sandwich. Je préfère manger léger aujourd'hui.  
\- Un tasse de thé et rien d'autre.

L'elfe popa avant de revenir deux minutes plus tard avec nos commandes. J'avalais mon sandwich en le trouvant fade, mais il était au moins nourrissant. Je bus ma tasse de thé dans un grand silence en regardant vers l'extérieur.

Il n'y eut qu'un seul retour ce jour-là. Ce fut tout de même une bonne journée.

Il fallut attendre plusieurs jours plus tard pour que la traque soit fructueuse. Quand mère ouvrit la porte ce jour-là. Je fus surprise.  
Elle tenait un jeune brun entre ses mains, elle avait ce sourire fou qui la caractérise tellement bien et qui la rend si belle. Elle le fit amener devant plusieurs autres mangemorts avant que je n'ai le temps de, moi-même, voir son visage et celui des autres. J'étais derrière mère, silencieuse. À quoi jouait-elle en m'ignorant ?

\- Alors ? Est-ce... lui ? demande t-elle à Draco qui était devant le garçon.  
\- C'est difficile à dire... Il est … défiguré, répond celui-ci en s'approchant.

Il pose la main sur le visage en faisant une tête écœuré. Il soulève les cheveux mais ne semble pas convaincu de ce qu'il y voit.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? demande Oncle Lucius.  
\- On ne sait pas, on l'a trouvé comme cela. Quelque chose a du l'attraper dans les bois.  
\- Ou il reçu un maléfice cuisant. Ahahah. Bien, il faut...

Mère s'arrête d'un seul coup en voyant un des rafleurs avec une épée dans la main.

\- Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? menace-t-elle.  
\- Dans le sac de la jeune fille…Maintenant c'est à moi non ?

Je vois Mère serrer des dents avant d'éjecter l'homme et s'emparer de l'épée. En moins d'une minutes les hommes qui font partie des rafleurs sont au sol, étranglés par un serpent, un fouet et autre. Ils se redressent et s'écartent difficilement pour essayer de respirer correctement à nouveau.

-Cissa, envoie les garçons dans les cachots... Je dois avoir une petite discussion avec la jeune fille…

Mère est devant maintenant celle que je reconnais être Hermione. Je souris grandement. Quand les deux garçons ne sont plus à la vue des autres, Mère la relâche et l'envoie dans les bras de Dray avec une petite grimace, celui-ci l'enlace tout en douceur.

\- Bienvenue à la maison, Hermione.  
\- Il est bon d'être un peu chez soi, mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester ici trop longtemps... Ils vont se douter sinon de mon... orientation.  
\- Oh un peu de comédie ne fera pas le moindre mal voyons. Lizzy, occupe-toi d'elle je te regarde. Je suis certaine que tu sauras le faire. Toi ! dit-elle au rat. Va me chercher le gobelin !  
\- Je suis partante, laissez-moi seulement…

Hermione et Dray s'embrassent, longuement, avant que je ne l'attrape par les bras et la plaque au sol. Je suis sur elle, elle ne bouge plus. Je sors mon poignard et le plaque contre la gorge. Je la vois respirer rapidement. Elle a réellement peur.

\- Excuse-moi Hermy pour tout ce que je vais te faire et dire… dis-je dans un murmure près de son visage avant de reprendre à voix haute. Alors comme cela on vole dans les affaires des autres ?  
\- Je… Non ce n'est pas moi.  
\- Allons allons, je suis certaine que tu es au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé. Avoue !

Pendant que je dis cela je commence à écraser son poignet la faisant hurler. Je suis pourtant certaine que la douleur est plus que supportable, mais elle surjoue. Les minutes passent, j'insiste pour qu'elle parle, je lui fais de plus en plus mal. J'ai même peur de lui avoir vraiment cassé le poignet. Mais je ne dois pas pleurer, je dois continuer. Elle par contre, elle pleure. Elle me supplie d'arrêter, elle répète en boucle que ce n'est pas elle, qu'elle en sait rien. Le gobelin n'aide pas non plus, inutile créature. J'ai les mains qui commencent à trembler à force et je sens que ça ne va pas, j'ai envie de vomir. Mais je n'ai pas à attendre longtemps avant qu'on soit surpris par les prisonniers. Maudit elfe de maison libre. Je me redresse et laisse le soin à Mère de s'occuper de cela. J'ai les lèvres pincées.

\- Lachez vos baguettes ! s'exclame-t-elle en tenant Hermione en joue de la sienne. Les deux autres sont comme choqués.  
\- G... Ginny ? demande mon abruti de frère.  
\- Non Elizabeth Lestrange. J'espère pour toi que tu sauras le retenir.

Des deux, Ron est le plus surpris. Harry le sait déjà au vu de notre rencontre à Poudlard à la mort de Dumbledore. Ainsi mon cher frère ne savait pas encore que j'étais ici. Ils lâchent leur baguette qui sont ramassées. La suite s'enchaîne trop rapidement. Les sorts volent et c'est avec surprise que le lustre de la pièce tombe, manquant de nous tuer moi et Mère.

\- Maudite créature !

Nous sommes plusieurs à nous battre... contre quatre adolescents, un gobelin, un elfe et un sorcier un peu étrange. Je vois Luna derrière le trio regarder derrière moi, dans une direction fixe. Quand je tourne la tête mes yeux rencontrent Scabior qui acquiesce, faisant sourire la blonde. Ainsi, elle n'est pas tant sans cervelle. Elle aurait sympathisé avec le rafleur. Je vois l'elfe commencer à disparaître avec les autres. Je lance mon poignard, vers la faille maintenant presque disparue et souffle quand c'est fini.

Un petit silence se fait avant que je ne quitte en vitesse la salle, me dirigeant vers ma salle de bain avec toilettes. Je vide le contenu de mon estomac, plusieurs fois. Je me sens pas bien. Je suis un monstre. Merlin qu'ai-je fait ? La porte s'ouvre derrière moi et une main fraîche se pose dans mon cou.

\- Arrête un peu ton cinéma, tu as déjà fait bien pire. Tu nous rejoins après, me dit Mère.

J'acquiesce lentement. Je l'entends vaguement murmurer qu'elle doit se laver après avoir toucher à autant d'impureté et me retrouve à nouveau seule. Je me couche dans mon lit après avoir dit à un elfe de tout nettoyer. Je me réveille une à deux heures plus tard, je me sens un peu mieux et c'est déjà ça. Quand je descends, toute la famille est là. Je m'assieds à côté de Rab alors qu'un elfe de maison arrive pour me demander ce que je veux.

\- Apporte moi du thé à la cannelle avec 2 sucres et... une omelette avec du chocolat et du fromage de chèvre. Oh et oublie pas la gelée de citrouille à côté.

Un petit silence s'en suit, l'elfe disparaît et Tante Narcissa étouffe un rire en toussotant.

\- Lizzy... aurais-tu, par hasard, quelque chose à nous avouer ?

Je la regarde en clignant des yeux et réponds par un "Hein?" d'incompréhension.

* * *

Hey les gens,

Bon voilà vous vous doutez certainement  
De ce que cache la demande de Lizzy.

Pour ce qui est de Scabior/Luna, cela est arrivé par un foutu Hasard  
Pour en savoir plus il faudra attendre les bonus.

cœur sur vous !


	37. Être Enceinte

**Chapitre 35: Être Enceinte**

J'étais actuellement assise sur un canapé deux places. À mes côtés, il y avait Rabastan qui avait tendance à regarder sur le côté. Face, et autour de nous il y avait toute la famille. Dès ma demande, apparemment étrange, d'il y a une... peut-être deux heures l'on m'avait lancé un sort qui avait révélé que j'étais belle et bien enceinte. Autant dire que j'ai cru m'évanouir. Je venais de récupérer mes esprits il y a vingts minutes et j'avais entre mes mains un thé.

\- Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qu'il vous est passé par la tête pour oublier la protection et de concevoir un enfant alors que nous sommes en plein temps de guerre et que la bataille finale s'approche à grand pas ?!  
\- C'est que... commençais-je. C'est que je... nous...  
\- C'est que QUOI Lizzy ?! Merde quoi ! À t'être mise en cloque tu TE mets en danger et tu mets en danger TOUT le groupe ! s'écria Mère. Car si le combat à lieu trop tard tu ne seras pas sur le champ de bataille et ça va perturber tout le monde à vouloir te protéger si tu y es. Tu n'es qu'une petite imbécile ! Non tais-toi aussi Rabastan, dit-elle en le menaçant.

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et la gorge me serrer. Ma tasse m'est enlevée des mains et posée sur la table basse en verre. J'ai les mains qui tremblent terriblement.

\- Franchement, elle n'a QUE seize ans Rab, seize putain d'années, ce n'est encore qu'une gosse. Vous ne pouviez pas attendre quatre-cinq mois voir un an non ? Déjà que j'ai perdu Rodolphus avec votre histoire d'amourette ridicule, alors je vous préviens tout de suite, je refuse que l'on soit en danger parce que Melle et Monsieur "l'amour est merveilleux" ont décidé de faire leur petite vie sans penser aux autres et vouloir un enfant maintenant. De plus...  
\- Ta gueule… murmurai-je très bas en sentant mes nerfs arriver à bout.  
\- Je te demande pardon ? dit-elle en se redressant dans son fauteuil, presque menaçante.  
\- J'ai dit de fermer ta putain de gueule ! hurlai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien. Je ne suis pas conne tu sais ? Je sais que je cours des dangers dans cette vie de merde ! Je sais qu'on est en guerre et que le moment est pas foutu idéal. Si ça te fait si chier que je sois enceinte, fais quelque chose alors. Je sais pas moi, vire-moi dehors, fous-moi dans les cachots, torture-moi, fais-moi avorter ou même tue-moi tiens, comme ça tu seras tranquille !

Je frappais du poing la table basse qui se brisa cette fois ainsi que quelques tasses alors que ma magie semblait s'agiter. Je me levais avant de tuer quelqu'un et partit en hurlant :

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Je claquais la porte, partant dans le jardin sans chaussures et sans vêtements adaptés. Il se mit pile à pleuvoir alors que j'étais déjà loin, les pieds nus dans la terre. Vie de merde. Je vois au loin les quelques serres du domaine et m'y engouffre. Il fait un peu plus chaud mais je sens que je vais attraper froid si ça continue. L'endroit est emplie de plantes colorées. Elles sont là aussi bien pour les potions que pour leur beauté et leur odeur. Je parcours la serre et trouve un coin de mousse ou je m'allonge et commence à me mettre à pleurer. J'ai froid, je suis sale, je suis écœurée. Je pose une main sur mon très léger ventre et à travers mes larmes je dis à cette, ou ces, petits êtres en moi que tout ira bien, maman est là.

* * *

Changement POV

La journée avait été épuisante. Déjà qu'il avait perdu pas mal d'hommes et deux horcruxes ces derniers mois voilà qu'en rentrant il apprend que Potter avait été attrapé et s'est échappé à cause d'un maudit elfe de maison libre qu'il avait oublié de gérer. Il soupire et sort de son bureau. Il commence à entendre des éclats de voix. Voilà bien qui finira parfaitement sa soirée, une petite engueulade parmi ses troupes.

\- … À t'être mise en cloque tu TE mets en danger et tu mets en danger TOUT le groupe ! s'écria une mangemorte qu'il reconnut être Bellatrix au ton de voix. Car si le combat à lieu trop tard tu ne seras pas sur le champ de bataille et ça va perturber tout le monde à vouloir te protéger si tu y es. Tu n'es qu'une petite imbécile ! Non tais-toi aussi Rabastan.

Le Lord fermit les yeux et se massa les tempes. Bien parfait, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il se passait. Il avance vers les éclats de voix. Bellatrix était déjà folle mais depuis la perte de son mari, elle est devenue complètement instable. Elle était devenue presque trop dangereuse.

Les accusations continuaient, le Lord lui même trouvait qu'elle allait tout de même un peu trop loin. Puis Lizzy répondit. Les mots étaient emplis d'une colère grondante. Le bruit d'une coup violent fut suivi de celui de milliers de débris de verre tombant sur le carrelage du salon. Puis des pas, rageurs, arrivant vers lui.

\- Allez tous vous faire foutre ! s'écria sa plus jeune mangemorte.

Il vit Lizzy passer devant lui sans qu'elle ne fasse attention à sa présence et sortir en claquant la porte, faisant trembler les murs proches. Il prit le sens inverse de sa jeune mangemorte et vit les plus âgés de cette famille chaotique dans le salon. Il toussota avant de prendre la paroles.

\- Vous pourriez m'expliquer pourquoi vous faites un tel raffut à cette heure-ci ?  
\- Mon seigneur ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.  
\- Lucius, explication.  
\- Nous avons découvert pas un quelconque hasard que Lizzy est enceinte. Bellatrix ici présente a cru bon de hausser le ton sur sa fille. Bien que je sois d'accord sur certains points...  
\- Elle n'est même pas ma fille, cracha-t-elle. Elle n'est qu'une gamine immature qu'a eu besoin d'attention. C'est de sa faute si Rod s'est fait tuer, alors qu'elle crève, elle et son bâtard de gosse, comme la catin qu'elle est à écarter les cuisses pour un vieux pervers.

Les autres se mirent à haleter à cause des mots virulent de Bellatrix. Le Lord, tout comme Rabastan, sentit son sang bouillir de colère et d'agacement.

\- Si tu ne veux plus d'elle, ce n'est pas un souci, je m'en chargerai personnellement. En attendant Bella, de par ton comportement tu pourrais bien être celle qui met le plus en danger le groupe. Vous deux, dit-il en désignant Lucius et Rabastan, mettez la un temps dans les cachots. Je dois aller voir Lizzy.

Il sortit de la pièce en entendant les hurlements d'indignations de sa mangemorte. Il ouvrit la porte et soupira en voyant la pluie torrentielle. Quelques sorts plus tard, il suivit l'orbe coloré qui le guidait vers la plus jeune. Il ne fut pas très surpris de la trouver dans la serre, mais il le fut plus quand il vit dans quel état elle était. Il la secoua doucement, la réveillant en sursaut.

\- Que... Mon seigneur ?  
\- Reste calme, nous allons parler un peu tout les deux, veux-tu ?  
\- O.. Oui, Atchaa!...Excusez moi.  
\- Ce n'est rien, c'est même très peu étonnant vu dans quel tenue tu es sortie par un temps pareil après ton petit discours, n'est-ce pas?

Il la vit rougir légèrement bien que tremblante de froid. Il claqua des doigts.

\- Que peut faire Sally pour le grand maître ? dit la petite créature dans sa robe verte.  
\- Apporte moi un thé, puis de quoi habiller la jeune demoiselle ici et une potion de pimentine. Veux-tu autre chose ? demande t-il en se tournant vers la jeune mangemorte.  
\- Des macarons fraise et chocolat avec du jus de citrouille-vanille.  
\- Heu… hésita l'elfette.

Elle regarda l'homme lui demandant muettement si Lizzy était sérieuse. Il la renvoya d'un revers de la main en lui sous-entendant d'obéir sans autres questions. Thé à la main, Tom observa la plus jeune dévorer ses macarons de façon étrange. Elle enlevait une coque de chaque saveur, puis coller le reste ensemble avant de le tremper dans son breuvage pour le manger. Il n'y avait vraiment que les personnes enceintes pour avoir de tel goût culinaire.

\- Bellatrix a fait savoir qu'elle... ne te considérait plus comme sa fille.  
\- P... pardon ? bredouilla t-elle, limite à lâcher sa tasse. Mais... Je n'ai rien fait de mal.  
\- La suite d'événements a fait qu'elle te porte responsable de beaucoup de choses, Lizzy. Mais le fait est que, si elle ne veut pas de toi, moi je reste là et je ne vais pas te lâcher. Clair ?  
\- O... oui,... oui j'ai compris mais… pourquoi ? je veux dire… c'est pas grave si elle veut plus de moi je suis pas seule, y'a Rab, puis y'a les Malfoy et vous avez mieux à faire que d'avoir à surveiller une adolescente enceinte. Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger…

Il soupira d'agacement. Il voulut lui frapper la tête si c'était possible mais il se retint.

\- Salazar, arrête donc de dire de telles inepties, Lizzy. Je crois bien que tu ne te rends toujours pas compte à quel point je te fais confiance. Est-ce que le fait d'être devenue immortelle t'aurait fait perdre, en plus d'une partie de ton âme, quelques neurones ?  
\- Oh... heu... dit-elle en rougissant, finissant sa boisson. C'est vrai que j'ai toujours trouvé cela étrange. Mais je ne m'en plains pas hein?! se dépêcha t-elle d'ajouter. Mais Merci pour tout cela. Si cela vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais rentrer et aller dormir. J'ai assez eu d'émotions pour toute la journée.  
\- File dans ta chambre avec Rabastan, ou dans la sienne. Repose-toi et viens me voir quand tu iras mieux. On verra pour l'entraînement et le combat ensemble.  
\- Merci beaucoup.

Elle se leva et s'étira avant de commencer à s'éloigner, un main sur son ventre.

\- Lizzy, dit-il pour l'arrêter. J'ai bien dit "se reposer." Il y aura d'autres moments plus propice pour le sexe, jeune fille. Compris ?  
\- Oui Père ! dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Un sort la frôla de très près en la faisant rire. Dans la serre, Tom avait un petit sourire satisfait en la voyant partir en meilleur état. Mais tout de même, quel sale gosse.

* * *

Voilà! nous sommes arrivé au chapitre que je redoutais vraiment.  
J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas fait fuir. *cutie eyes*  
Il reste encore 1 chapitre tranquille  
et nous attaquerons les chapitres de fin.  
cookie et smoothie pour tous.


	38. Entraînement léger et taquinerie

**Chapitre 36: Entraînement léger et taquinerie **

J'ai déménagé de chambre et c'était plus que nécessaire. Mè... Bellatrix faisait tout pour me pousser à bout et parfois même me pousser tout court dans les escaliers, quand ce n'était pas un sort vicieux. La première nuit après tout les évènements de ma grossesse, j'ai pleuré, beaucoup pleuré même. Rabastan dut me donner une potion pour m'endormir car je n'arrivait pas à me calmer. Plusieurs nuits furent pareilles, pendant bien une semaine. J'avais heureusement le Lord qui s'occupait de moi quand il pouvait ou même Fenrir.

\- Lisa, comment te sens-tu, ma louve ? demanda ce dernier.  
\- Mieux Fen. Bella me cherche toujours mais je suis protégé tu le sais.  
\- Et sais tu combien de louveteaux tu vas avoir ? Car cela fait bien deux-trois mois maintenant que tu es en gestation.  
\- Fen ! m'exclamais-je en riant. On dit être enceinte et oui je le sais. Je porte deux enfants.  
\- Félicitation. C'est un beau cadeau que les mères nature et magie t'ont fait, dit-il en posant sa grande main sur mon ventre. Sache qu'ils seront bien protégés quoi qu'il arrive.  
\- Comment ça ? demandais-je un peu perdue.

Je me tourne complètement vers lui, ne comprenant pas, ou ne voulant pas comprendre, ce qu'il me disait. Il fit un sourire édenté, un sourire de loup.

\- Tu es de mon clan Lizzy. Tu as beau n'être qu'une sorcière, tu es marquée du sceau des loups, le sceau de MON clan. Tu es une louve par ta signature magique; Tu es une louve guerrière très courageuse et très forte, mais n'oublie jamais que tu as tout un clan derrière toi, surtout dans la période et ta situation actuelles. Compris ?  
\- Oui, compris, dis-je en superposant ma main sur la sienne. Bien c'est beau tout tout ça, messir loup, mais j'ai entrainement avec "Père".

Je mimais les guillemets faisant éclater de rire le loup-garou. Un grand rire grave. Il m'aida à me lever et nous partîmes dans la salle d'entraînement. Quand on arriva la salle était vide à part la présence du Lord. Celui-ci se tourna dans notre direction quand l'on approcha.

\- Mon seigneur, salua Fenrir avant de se tourner vers moi, un doigt inquisiteur tourné dans ma direction. Je te laisse chère louve et prend bien soin de tes louveteaux, sinon gare à ton arrière train, compris ? La famille c'est important, plus important que tout le reste.  
\- Je te le promets, Ô grand alpha de l'Europe, de prendre soin de mes deux louveteaux.

Il grogna qu'il me le ferait payer plus tard avant de m'embrasser le haut de la tête et quitter la pièce. Le lord secoua la tête en voyant nos interactions.

\- Un souci peut-être ? demandais-je battant des cils innocemment.  
\- Aucun. Il est bon de savoir que tu es protégée, mon enfant. Même si c'est par un loup garou bourru, alpha de son état. Bien, alors aujourd'hui nous allons répéter les mêmes exercices que la dernière fois. Mais doucement. Si tu sens que tu fatigues, tu t'arrêtes. C'est pas bon pour les enfants et encore une fois, tu ne seras pas seule.  
\- Grmblblbl... oui Père, dis-je d'un ton ironique en soufflant.  
\- Et ne m'appelle pas père sale gosse ! s'exclama t-il en frappant le haut de ma tête.

Je gémis de douleur, frottant ma tête à travers mes cheveux maintenant court. Mes tenues étaient aussi un peu moins extravagante et un peu plus sombre. Du moins sobre quand les deux terreurs dans mon ventre n'en faisait pas à leur tête. Je courus pendant cinq petites minutes, avant de m'attaquer à plusieurs autres exercices. Le Lord n'arrêtait pas de me dire d'y aller doucement, de me calmer, de ralentir ou même de faire des pauses. Mais, je pouvais pas, je voulais continuer quoi qu'il arrive. Un main sur mon bras m'arrêta net.

\- Lizzy, ça suffit maintenant tu t'arrêtes et tu prends une pause. Cela fait une heure que tu n'arrêtes pas, alors maintenant jeune fille tu poses tes fesses sur un siège et tu bois, voire manges quelque chose. Et cela sans aucune discussion, ajouta-t-il alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche.

Je soufflais et m'avouais que j'avais un peu abusé tout de même. Je m'asseyais sur une des chaises, devant une table, en respirant un peu difficilement. J'eus à peine ouvert la bouche pour appeler un elfe qu'un verre d'eau apparut devant moi ainsi qu'une coupe de glace vanille fraise. Je tournais la tête, curieuse, vers le Lord.

\- Heu... fis-je  
\- Je n'ai rien fait, demande à tes enfants plutôt.  
\- Ils vont me rendre folle tous les deux. Asseyez-vous donc avec moi.

Il prit la place face à moi. Je vidais complètement le verre d'eau et pris mon temps de savourer la glace. Mes envies étranges étaient pour le moment stable et ça faisait toujours sourire Narcissa quand je lui disais mes envies.

Elle me racontait même parfois avec nostalgie comment elle avait eu envie de bonbons à la fraise moldu, Tagala il me semble, et qu'elle avait envoyé Lucius en chercher à trois heures du matin. Cela me faisait toujours rire aux éclats quand, par la suite, Lucius racontait son point de vue. Je me rappelle qu'apparemment à cette heure-là tout les magasins sont pratiquement fermés et qu'il avait dû chercher pendant vingt bonnes minutes avant de pouvoir mettre la main dessus. Mais que comme les galions ne sont pas la monnaie dans le monde moldu, qu'il avait du transformer les pièces rapidement pour plusieurs paquets de bonbons. En rentrant, Narcissa dormait profondément et le lendemain même les quatre paquets de bonbons avaient disparu dès la fin de l'après midi.

Je posais ma main sur mon ventre et pensais que pour le moment j'avais pas encore eu d'envie à ce point. Peut-être que cela viendrait par la suite. Je finis ma coupe et soupire de bonheur en tapotant mon ventre les yeux fermés quand un corps froid à la peau écailleuse touche ma main, me faisant sursauter et rouvrir les yeux. Je tombe nez à tête avec Nagini.

Elle vient s'enrouler autour de moi passant plusieurs anneaux de protections autour de mon ventre.

\- Vous êtes tous deux vraiment protecteurs.  
\- Ssss SSssssss SSsssSSSssss sss… (Tom te traite comme son enfant, une vrai maman serpent... )  
\- Nagini ! Je ne te permet pas ! s'exclame le Lord, faisant rire le serpent.  
\- Que vous a-t-elle donc dit pour que vous vous offusquiez à ce point ?  
\- Rien de très intéressant, crois-moi.

Et là il se passa quelque chose que je n'avais encore jamais vu, le Lord se mit littéralement à bouder alors que Nagini continuait à siffler et rire. Elle partit une heure plus tard nous laissant tranquille. Je mordis ma lèvre du bas, hésitante à poser ma question. Il posa sa main sur ma joue et délivra ma lèvre meurtrie de mes dents .

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande-t-il doucement.  
\- C'est bientôt la fin... N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oui Lizzy, c'est bientôt la fin. Si les choses continuent de se dérouler comme elles se font actuellement, je pense que début Mai nous attaquerons.  
\- Ah... Et...

Je soupirais d'agacement, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire, ni comment lui dire exactement. Je passais ma main dans mes cheveux et me levais, faisant quelque allers-retour sous son regard scrutateur. Je le remerciais silencieusement de ne pas me pousser à parler, t'attendre simplement.

\- Si tu n'y arrives pas, c'est pas grave, tu me le diras la prochaine fois Lizzy.  
\- C'est pas ça... C'est juste que… commençais-je en m'arrêtant. Je ne sais plus très bien comment agir quand je suis là avec t... vous. Et puis d'un côté Mèr… hurg… Bellatrix avait raison sur un certain point, moi et Rab on a fait des projets dans notre coin sans en parler à quiconque... Je dois avouer que j'ai la trouille d'en parler.  
\- Est-ce que cela nécessite que l'un de vous me tue ? dit-il complètement décontracté.  
\- NON ! Merlin non du tout, m'exclamais-je les yeux écarquillés.  
\- Me trahir alors ? Tuer certains mangemorts ? Faire un autre groupe peut-être ?  
\- Non, non, rien de cela.  
\- Alors tu n'as rien à craindre d'en parler. Tes idées t'ont, autrefois, peut-être causé certains soucis. Mais aujourd'hui, grâce à toi, nous avons eu un espion de la lumière en moins dans nos rang, nous avons un espion chez eux et pas n'importe qui. Une née-moldue comme espion... Une née-moldue qui travaille pour moi qui prône les lois de sang pur et abhorre les moldues. N'est-ce pas juste complètement fou ?  
\- C'est vrai. J'ai fait plutôt du bon travail, dis-je en m'asseyant à nouveau.  
\- Ne sois pas si modeste, Lizzy. Tu as eu ta marque très jeune, tu as tué et grâce à toi nous avons Poudlard et j'ai la baguette de Sureau. Alors tu n'as pas fait QUE du bon travail. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail. Je suis réellement fier de toi, me dit-il en se levant.

Je suis sur le cul, littéralement. Il passe à côté de toi et m'embrasse le front avant de s'éloigner, me rendant encore plus confuse. Je pose ma main sur mon front comme pour vérifer que je n'ai pas rêvé.

\- Au fait Lizzy, m'interpelle-t-il, prêt à ouvrir la porte. Quand nous sommes que tous deux tu peux me tutoyer, je ne vais pas te tuer, promis.  
\- D'accord Père. Passe une bonne journée, dis-je en un petit sourire, les yeux brillants.  
\- Sale gosse. Dit-il en levant ses yeux carmins au ciel avant de sortir.

La porte fermée, j'éclate de rire au point de tomber de ma chaise. Ma chute dut faire un sacré bruit car la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, sur Rabastan cette fois.

\- Est-ce que ça va Princesse ? Je viens de voir le Lord sortir de la pièce, tout va bien, il ne t'a rien fait ? demande-t-il inquiet

Sa question n'eut le don que de faire recommencer mon rire à peine calmé.

* * *

Et voilà !  
Prêt pour les chapitres pré-bataille ?  
Plus que 4 chapitres, l'épilogue et les 3 bonus.  
à samedi prochain les Chatons.


	39. Dernier mois de paix

**Chapitre 37: Dernier mois de paix**

La tension se faisait sentir. Nous approchions le mois de Mai à grand pas. Mon ventre était devenu un peu plus voyant mais tout allait bien. D'après Narcissa et le médecin qui me suivent, je devrais avoir deux faux jumeaux, ce qui a fait la joie de la famille. Enfin, des Malfoy et de mon amour. De mon côté, je suis plus qu'heureuse, je suis extatique. Puis, qu'importe leur sexe comme je l'ai dit, j'ai deux enfants en bonne santé c'est le principal.

Parmi tout cela, Bellatrix s'était quelque peu calmée. Enfin, elle était surtout occupée à autre chose. Père, ou le Lord plutôt, était aussi pas mal occupé. Toujours dans son bureau ou partit on ne sait où. Le fait est que, depuis notre dernière discussion où je pus le tutoyer, je n'avais toujours pas fait ma demande auprès de lui et la date de la fin approchant, il fallait absolument que je le fasse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Un baiser sur ma joue me fit tourner la tête. Rabastan s'asseya à mes côtés, un bras autour de mes épaules.

\- Quelque chose à l'air de te trotter à l'esprit, Princesse, et cela n'a pas l'air d'être un cheval.  
\- Rab, dis-je en rigolant. J'aimerais simplement parler de quelque chose à P… au Lord. Quelque chose qui fera… enfin qui pourrait l'aider, enfin pas vraiment immédiatement mais c'est surtout au cas où... au cas où il viendrait à mourir…. vraiment.  
\- C'est plutôt intéressant comme concept. Mais je te sens réticente, quelque chose n'irait pas ? Faut-il que tu fasses quelque chose de dangereux ?  
\- Il... J'ai lu plusieurs livres et après plusieurs mois de recherches, je me dis que ce serait une bonne occasion et surtout dans le cas présent et puis...  
\- Lizzy... arrête de tourner autour du chaudron et abrège, me dit-il abruptement.

Je lui fis un petit sourire d'excuse avant de lui déposer un baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

\- Excuse-moi. Juste que... c'est compliqué. Ecoute moi jusqu'au bout d'accord ?  
\- Promis, je serais sage, répondit Rab en levant les deux mains en l'air.

Je soufflais et me mis, alors, à lui expliquer toutes mes recherches de ces derniers mois. De ce que j'en avais déduit et je dus parfois me reprendre à plusieurs fois pour dire ce que je pensais, sans crainte de paraître ridicule. Il m'écouta jusqu'au bout et cela sans m'interrompre, acquiesçant seulement pour me prouver qu'il avait bien entendu et compris ce que je disais. Il fallut bien vingt minutes complètes et plusieurs schémas pour finir mon explication complète.

\- Donc voilà pourquoi j'étais plutôt réticente à te le dire et le dire à Pè... au Lord.  
\- Appelle-le comme tu veux en ma présence. Surtout après ce que tu viens de me raconter. Fais simplement attention avec ce lapsus veux-tu ?  
\- D'accord... Sinon, tu n'es pas contre ? C'est tout de même...  
\- Non, juste que cela serait... étrange. Tu es vraiment sûre de vouloir faire cela ?  
\- Nous ne pouvons pas juste fuir s'il vient à mourir. Nous ne devons pas faire comme ceux avant. Ma solution est, certes, étrange, mais elle pourrait fonctionner.  
\- Dans ce cas, viens, allons lui en parler maintenant.  
\- M... Maintenant ?! Genre maintenant comme dans là, tout de suite, immédiatement ? Mais mais mais… C'est que.

Rabastan se leva et me releva de force, m'enlaçant tendrement.

\- Oui Lizzy, toute de suite, là, dans deux minutes. Prends tous tes parchemins et livres puis nous y allons. T'as pas le choix de toute façon, je t'y emmène de gré ou de force.  
\- Et j'aurais des croco-gélatine si je le fais ? demandais-je avec des yeux larmoyants.  
\- Oui Princesse, j'irais t'en chercher tout plein chez les moldus. Allez, viens-là.

L'on sortit de la pièce, nos bras chargés de mes travaux. On faillit percuter, par plusieurs fois, certaines personnes. Quand on arrive devant le bureau, je me mordis les lèvres avant de frapper comme je le pouvais. La porte s'ouvrit et nous pénétrons dans l'antre. Il nous regarda tous les deux tour à tour, un "sourcil" relevé.

\- Et bien, que me vaut tous ces... papiers ? demanda t-il en hésitant sur le dernier mot.  
\- Mon seigneur, Lizzy a un plan assez ambitieux au cas où ... vous viendrez à vous faire... terrasser, dit-il en toussotant, hésitant même.  
\- Je vois. Asseyez-vous donc et explique-moi donc tout ça, Lizzy.  
\- Je dois vraiment ? Genre vraiment maintenant ?... Maintenant… maintenant ?

Je n'avais jamais été timide, plutôt même le contraire. Mais de là à devoir annoncer un si gros projet. Je me sentis tout de suite pousser des tendances Serpentardes et vouloir prendre la fuite dans l'immédiat. Rabastan me tint le poignet fermement. Sachant sûrement que j'aurais fuit s'il ne le faisait pas. Je finis par soupirer et c'est assise que je recommence mon histoire. Avec l'aide de Rabastan l'on mit moitié moins de temps pour arriver à la conclusion.

\- Fascinant, c'est tout bonnement fascinant ce que tu proposes. Mais tu n'as pas parlé du rituel en profondeur. Quelque chose ne va-t-il pas avec ? À moins que ce soit le procédé...  
\- J'avoue, maintenant que vous le faites remarquer, tu ne m'en as pas parlé non plus.

Et là, j'ai deux paires de yeux qui me regardent avec intensité. J'ai les joues qui chauffent terriblement, Merlin et Salazar réunis, qu'on me tue pour ce que je vais dire.

\- J'aimerais avant que vous... Hum… tu m'avais dit que tu nous donnerais un ordre pour la fin. Est-ce que... Cela change quelque chose ? dis-je pour m'éloigner du sujet.  
\- Non Lizzy, bien au contraire, c'est parfait. Cela coïncide avec ma demande. Mais avant d'en parler, nous attendons toujours ton explication.  
\- Le rituel est... d'après ce que je sais, il faut que le donneur et le receveur fassent un échange... corporel... dis-je en toussotant de gêne, sentant mes joues devenir brûlantes.  
\- Est-ce que... tu sous-entendrais que le rituel est... Sexuel ? demanda Rab avec prudence.  
\- Moui, murmurais-je très bas. Le rituel doit être un échange sexuel.

Le lord pencha la tête sur le côté les yeux écarquillés. Je cachais mon visage entre mes mains et gémis de honte. Il renvoya Rabastan en lui promettant de rien me faire. Juste que, la discussion serait peut-être plus facile si nous n'étions qu'à deux, au vu de son contenu.

Ce fut étrangement le cas. Il me taquina sur le fait qu'il se rappelle de mon amour aveugle pour Harry et du fait que j'avais craqué sur le lui adolescent contenu dans le cahier Horcruxe, me faisant encore rougir plus que permis.

Après maintes discussions, nous fîmes le rituel la nuit du trente avril. Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, ce fut le commencement du combat au sein même de Poudlard.

* * *

Hey les gens.  
J'espère que ça va en ce temps d'apocalypse.

Plus qu'un chapitre et on attaque la bataille  
Vous êtes aussi impatient que moi ?  
Est-ce que vous devinez quel sera le résultat du rituel ?

Cœur dans vos faces et faites attention à vous


	40. Quelques heures avant le grand final

**Chapitre 38: Quelques heures avant le grand final**

Tout le monde était sur le pied de guerre. J'étais terriblement stressée, vraiment. Tout allait se jouer dans les heures à venir et qui sait combien de temps cela durera… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, seul un des deux leaders de la magie restera en vie, scellant nos années à venir. Si année à venir il y a. Nous sommes en guerre, peut-être que je mourrais dans l'heure qui suit. J'étais encore à l'arrière pour le moment; J'étais même encore au manoir avec une vingtaine de personnes de tous genres. Quelques mangemorts de seconde main, des créatures noires et des loup-garous.

\- Oh vous êtes en gestation, dit une jeune femme aux long cheveux blond foncé à ma droite.  
\- En effet, bientôt mon quatrième mois, répondis-je poliment.  
\- Et vous allez combattre ? Vous n'avez pas peur que cela fasse des problème ?

Je regardais la seconde personne qui venait d'arriver, s'incrustant dans la conversation. Cheveux très courts et bruns, yeux dorés. Il passa un bras possessivement autour de la jeune femme, la faisant rougir et glousser. Je levais mes yeux au ciel en soupirant d'agacement avant de lui répondre.

\- J'ai plusieurs protections autour de moi. Je refuse de rester ici à rien faire alors que ceux qui me sont chers sont en combat. Tu peux comprendre ça ou pas ?  
\- Le Lord n'a rien contre ? Car même avec des protections, vous allez être un poids.  
\- Est-ce que vous sous-entendez que je suis grosse ? dis-je à moitié en grognant ne sachant pas vraiment comme je faisais pour tirer un tel son.  
\- Non, non je n'ai pas dis ça. Juste que cela peut ralentir le groupe de devoir vous protéger et que porter un enfant n'est pas de tout repos.

Je m'approchais rapidement de l'homme qui me toisait de haut et plantais mon regard dans le sien, les yeux froncés de colère. J'avais cette envie profonde de lui déchiqueter la gorge et de lui montrer où était sa place au louveteau.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je ne sais qui tu es, quelle est ta place dans le clan de Fenrir, mais ce n'est pas un petit loup de pacotille comme toi qui va me dire ce que je dois faire. Je ne suis pas inexpérimentée. J'ai fait mes choix et si j'ai décidé d'aller au combat c'est parce que je le veux. Oui je suis enceinte jusqu'au os. Oui je porte deux enfants dont la vie m'est précieuse. Mais je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tout le monde me pouponne comme une petite chose fragile. Car crois-moi, ce n'est pas tellement ce que je suis.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'une petite sorcière comme toi pense pouvoir faire alors qu'elle porte deux louveteaux. Un sort et t'es au tapis. Un seul sort et tu perds tes précieux enfants.

Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de nous. Tous regardaient la joute verbale entre moi et le loup-garou. D'après les murmures, je compris qu'il était assez important dans la meute. Mais je n'en avais rien à foutre de son importance. Je soufflais à nouveau d'agacement. Merlin...

\- Un seul sort et tu es mort louveteau, dis-je doucement, insistant sur le dernier mot. N'importe qui sait que quasiment tout le monde peut mourir d'un seul et unique sort.  
\- Et c'est du haut de tes seize ans que tu vas me faire croire que tu as déjà tué ?  
\- C'est déjà le cas Stevenson, dit une voix qui me soulagea et glaça d'effroi de nombreux autres. Elisabeth à déjà tué et torturé de nombreux hommes et femmes depuis déjà deux ans maintenant. Elle est ma plus jeune mangemorte et aussi une de celles en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Alors tu serais prié de garder tes états d'âme loin d'elle surtout que, comme tu le dis, elle est enceinte et cela la rend encore plus dangereuse.

Un silence s'étira alors que Père était maintenant à côté de moi, devant le loup qui baissait les yeux en gardant les lèvres pincées d'une colère grondante.

\- Maintenant que ce débat est clos, c'est l'heure, tout le monde au départ rendez-vous dans la forêt interdite. Disparition !

Tout le monde autour disparu. J'eus un moment d'hésitation. Restant là avec le Lord qui me regardait avec curiosité.

\- Un souci Lizzy ? demanda-t-il en posant une de ses mains écailleuses sur mon épaule.  
\- Je ... Je ne sais pas comment le dire et…  
\- Tu sais très bien que tu peux me dire tout ce que tu veux.  
\- N'as-tu pas peur de ce qui peut se passer là bas ?  
\- Non Lizzy. Car quoi qu'il arrive, je ne mourrais pas complètement.

Il posa une main sur ma joue. Je lui fis un petit sourire timide puis me mordis les lèvres. Oserais-je vraiment… Oh et puis merde ! Je m'avançais et l'enlaça fortement. Je sentis son corps se figer entre mes bras avant qu'il ne se détende pour souffler. Il posa une main dans mon dos et une au dessus de ma tête, un simple instant où je voulus juste briser complètement cette barrière entre Mangemort et Maître.

\- Tu es réellement désespérante, me dit-il en un souffle.

Je lui fis un sourire lumineux, puis un baiser sur la joue avant de disparaître. Quand j'arrivais, on m'accueillit en me disant que j'étais en retard. Je levais les yeux en l'air et leur rétorquais que le Lord m'avait retenue un moment derrière. Ce fut alors que je remarquais l'ambiance autour de moi. Tous en tenue de combat, tous prêt à mourir... à se battre. Ce n'était pas comme un raid, non, c'était bien pire et j'étais là, moi aussi. Le temps était maussade et la pluie n'arrangeait pas les choses. Plusieurs vampires se terraient dans un coin, ensemble, attendant l'heure le plus loin possible des loup-garous. Il y avait des créatures que je n'avais jamais vues, des géants et autres. Le silence était pesant.

Puis Il arriva et l'ordre fut donné. C'est ainsi que je me rendis parfaitement compte du nombre incroyable que l'on était. Centaines? Mille? Je n'étais terriblement pas certaine. Nous avancions, tous groupés, sortant de la forêt, une foule tout en noire. Une foule voulant la fin de cette guerre.

Je me retournais et vit Père les traits crispés, une main sur le coeur. Merde, un autre Horcruxe venait-il d'être détruit ? Je sentis mon cœur louper un battement. Il planta son regard dans le mien et me fit signe de partir. Mais au fond je savais que quelque chose de grave venait d'arriver. L'on continua de marcher, longtemps. Puis l'on se heurta à une barrière. C'est qu'ils ne sont pas bêtes.

Le Lord passa, écartant la foule et sortit la baguette de sureau en ricanant avant de lancer un sort. Le dôme se fissura, craquela et se mis comme à fondre. Avant de littéralement exploser. Ce fut ce qui sonna le départ de l'attaque et telle une foule compacte, l'on envahit le château de Poudlard, pour le futur, pour la magie.

* * *

Etttt voilà c'est partit pour tout le final  
plus que 2 chapitre, épilogue et les 3 bonus !  
*sort les chapeau de fêtes pour tout le monde*

Plus sérieusement j'espère que ça va vous plaire  
Cœur sur vous les gens.


	41. Un combat pour la nation sorcière

**Chapitre 39: Un combat pour la nation sorcière**

Autant dire que ce fût rapidement la cohue. La première victime furent chez nous, le pont avait été enchanté par des expériences de mes frères qui le firent sauter. Plusieurs élites commencèrent à voler autour, lançant de nombreux sorts dont principalement celui de mort. je devais tout faire pour infiltrer le château rapidement sans être vue. les murs volaient en éclat me faisant sursauter et tanguer à chaque fois.

Je fendis la foule à grande vitesse, autant que possible pour mon ventre sous glamour. Des corps tombaient dans les deux camps. Je dus répliquer plusieurs fois à des attaques. Mon but était indéterminé sauf, celui de rester en vie. Je vis la foule d'élèves au loin courir, avec un peu de chance je pourrais attraper Draco pour le suivre. Je restais en retrait, cachée derrière un mur attendant patiemment. Puis je le vis, la grande tête blond platine attraper deux autres personnes. Zabini et Crabbe il me semblait.

Je les suivis, courant après eux. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant de s'arrêter dans un angle. Je m'écroule contre un mur à leur côté, complètement essoufflée.

\- Par Merlin Dray, chuchotais-je d'agacement. La prochaine fois préviens-moi quand tu veux faire un footing dans Poudlard.  
\- Lizzy ! Salazar tu m'as foutu la trouille.

Il me fit rapidement un signe de tête puis décidé il attrapa les deux et avança. Je suivis. protégeant leurs arrières avant de me mettre dans un angle sombre alors que dans certains coins des poutre détruites brûlaient d'un feu magique blanc-vert.

Le mur devant lequel ils étaient ne m'était pas inconnu et d'après le petit sourire en coin de Dray, à lui non plus. Nous attendions, ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir en vain. la salle sur demande n'avait apparemment pas envie de nous aider facilement. Il fallut plusieurs minutes avant que la porte n'apparaisse. Il entrèrent et je les suivais de loin. Je devais absolument ne pas me faire voir. Surtout maintenant.

On arriva dans le dos d'Harry, il tenait dans ses mains une tiare en argent. Quelque chose me disait que cela était important, que cela était un autre Horcruxe. Dray et les deux autres, baguette en avant le menacent, le tenant en joue.

\- Tiens, tiens, tiens...Potter... Que viens-tu faire ici ? demanda Dray de sa voix de noblinard.  
\- Et toi Draco ? Dit-il après s'être retourné.  
\- Tu as un objet qui m'appartient... rend la moi.

Mais de quoi parlent-ils bon sang ? Ils parlèrent, longtemps, me faisant grincer des dents en entendant leur histoire sordide. Merlin nous sommes en guerre ! Ils parlèrent de Bellatrix, du fait que Dray l'aurait reconnu cette fois là au manoir. Je dois avouer que moi-même je l'avais vu... Mais alors pourquoi ? Est-ce que cela aurait un rapport avec Bellatrix même ? Peut-être bien. Dans sa folie, elle aurait bien réellement tuée Hermione aussi, elle l'aurait réellement blessé, pas comme moi je l'ai fait.

\- _Expelliarmus _!

Le sort me fit sursauter. Je tournais vivement la tête et vit Hermione devant moi, me cachant de la vu de mon "frère" Ron. La baguette de Dray sauta et roula au sol, le faisant fuir de panique. C'est bien un Serpentard. Un _Avada _frôla Hermione par surprise, venant de je ne sais pas lequel. Ron vit rouge et tel un taureau il fonça à leur suite en beuglant.

\- Arrrrrg c'est ma copine bande d'abrutis !

J'étouffais un rire en sachant bien que non, c'était celle de Dray. D'ailleurs je voyais d'ici l'anneau en argent sur son doigt briller. Se retrouvant tous les deux, il y eut un petit silence puis Harry commença à monter alors que le château tremblait une nouvelle fois.

\- Je vais le faire Harry, va continuer ailleurs, je m'en occupe promis. Dit-elle.  
\- Non Hermione, c'est MON travail.  
\- Merlin fais pas ta tête de mule Harry, on peut le faire moi et Ron tu le sais. JE peux le faire.

Il hésita, un instant seulement. Avant que l'odeur de brûler nous parviennent. Ce n'était pas du tout bon. On entendit le hurlement de Ron. De peur... puis d'autre, plus agonisant. La lueur au loin ne fit plus aucune doute alors qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus. Oh Merlin tout puissant ! un Feudeymon !

Mon instinct de survie prit le dessus et je courus jusqu'à la sortie. J'eut à peine le temps de l'atteindre que les flammes refermaient le passage dans mon dos. Je priai pour qu'ils s'en sortent vivant. Surtout Dray et Hermy.

Je m'écroule contre le mur, haletante. Je pris appui dessus, une main sur le ventre. Merlin j'ai faillis mourir brûlée. J'eus à peine le temps de partir que je vis quatre personnes sortir de la pièce, l'horcruxe avec, celui-ci au sol. Merde non … non. Je l'attire à moi rapidement et pars en courant.

Ils ont rien vu. J'ai quelque chose de précieux avec moi. Le collier n'étant plus depuis le rituel, cela faisait toujours un truc en plus. Je le mis dans ma poche interne et sortit rapidement. Je vis toujours la guerre fait rage, les sorts volant, explosant des pans de murs, des gens, des créatures, tout. Je devais vite rejoindre Père, je dois vite trouver un moyen de me mettre en sécurité pour faire un rituel plus simple, une simple réunification. Faire fusionner les deux morceaux pour plus de puissance.

Je courus, malgré la fatigue, malgré la douleur et la peur. J'évite de justesse une coup de masse d'un géant, des sorts mortels, des deux camps. Je réussis à sortir par je ne sais quel miracle, mais la douleur dans mon dos et mon bras me firent grimacer. Je continuais jusqu'à être dans les bois, derrière un arbre. Je m'asseyais et sortit la couronne, l'observant, la tiare était sublime par sa forme. une main sur mon poignet me fit sursauter.

\- D'où tu tiens ceci Lizzy ? dit la voix menaçante du Lord, serrant sa main.  
\- Salle sur demande… elle est partie en fumée… je l'ai récupérée avant qu'ils la détruisent.  
\- Félicitation, nous nous occuperons de ceci pendant la pause dans quelques instants.

Il s'éloigna de quelque pas, puis il eut comme un sifflement, un sifflement puissant et malsain s'infiltrant dans l'esprit. Au départ ce fut difficilement compréhensible mais à mesure des secondes les mots furent plus clairs et un temps de pause fut déclaré. Un temps de pause pour les blessés et les morts, un temps pour manger et boire. Une simple trêve entre les deux. Quand il eut fini, titillant au passage Harry son complexe du héros, je grimace. Bordel ce que ça faisait mal son truc.

\- Suis-moi, nous avons peu de temps.

Je me levais en chancelant. Il offrit son bras pour que je me tienne et nous nous enfonçons dans la forêt, rien qu'un instant. Le temps d'un rituel de magie.

* * *

Alors ?  
Pressé d'être la semaine prochaine pour le final ?  
"attend quoi le final déjà ?" me demandes-tu petit lecteur que tu es.  
Et oui Plus que le chapitre 40 et l'épilogue !  
MAIS, il reste 3 bonus après.

Cœur sur vous !


	42. La mort d'une ère, le début d'une autre

**Chapitre 40: La mort d'une ère, le début d'une autre**

Il y avait un long silence. J'étais entre les bras de Rabastan que j'avais trouvé quelques minutes plus tôt parmi les blessés. J'étais épuisée, je sentais que la fin n'était maintenant plus qu'une question d'heures. J'étais sur ses genoux, la tête sur son épaule.

\- Rab… Murmurais-je, essayant que personne ne nous entende.  
\- Oui ma Princesse ?  
\- Reste avec moi jusqu'à la fin. Si tout se déroule mal, nous fuyons. Père me l'a ordonné. J'ai avec moi un Portauloin. Nous partirons loin de tout cela s'il vient à mourir. Tu viendras avec moi hein ? Tu seras là pour moi, pour les enfants... ?  
\- Toujours, mon coeur. Même des années plus tard, même après tout ce temps qui aura défilé et que je serais un petit vieux tout radotant et aigri. Je serais toujours là.

Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de moi et commença à me balancer en chantonnant. Je sentis mon rire au bord de mes lèvres alors que mon sourire était maintenant présent.

\- Tu t'entraînes ? le taquinais-je.  
\- Il faut bien commencer un jour non ? répondit-il sur le même ton que moi. Tu serais adorable avec une jolie robe et des couettes. Porter des couches, boire au biberon et être une gentille fille pour moi. Hm?  
\- Rab ! Par Merlin d'où tu tiens de telles fantaisies ? hurlais-je en lui tapant l'épaule, les joues terriblement rouge de gêne.

Il tourna sa tête, ses lèvres très proches de mon oreille, je sentais son souffle ainsi que son sourire joueur et taquin. Ce sourire qui m'a fait craqué il y a deux ans.

\- Il n'y a pas que du mal partout chez les moldus, me murmura-t-il. Tu sais, ils ont des pratiques sexuelles assez originales, assez... exotique comme ils disent.  
\- Nous avons toute la vie pour tester cela Rab, toute la vie devant nous.

Je pris les colliers autour de nos cou en main. Ces colliers qui nous permettent d'être immortels. Oui nous avions toute notre vie pour tester de nombreuses choses. Mais la fin n'étais pas encore là. Non vraiment pas.

La pause prit fin et ce sont quelques rares Mangemorts qui suivirent le Lord dans un coin reculé. Nous attendions Potter. Il y avait Hagrid qui avait été fait prisonnier, attaché, à genoux au sol. Bellatrix qui suivait Père comme un chien. Je renifle de dédain à cette image, me ramassant un regard noir de cette dernière. Quand je pense que je l'ai voulue comme mère… Certes elle est puissante et me laissait plus de liberté. Mais elle est complètement folle à lier et à part sa petite vie privée, personne ne compte.

Alors que je voyais le Lord perdre patience un mouvement dans les fourrées nous fit tourner le regard vers la source du bruit. Il apparut, en simple tenu moldue, Harry Potter. Je vis Père sourire légèrement. Je sentais au fond de moi que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi était-il venu aussi confiant ? Puis tout se déroula rapidement le sort de mort frappa Harry, créant une explosion. Père tomba au sol, inconscient. Merlin tout puissant. Je m'y précipitais, paniquée. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi, comment ? Puis rapidement il ouvrit les yeux, je fus poussé par Bellatrix, tombant sur mes fesses. Sympa, merci.

\- Maître, vous allez bien ? Êtes-vous blessé ? répéta-t-elle presque en boucle.  
\- Je n'ai rien, je n'ai rien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide ! Dit-il en se levant la poussant de même.  
\- Mais...

Elle attérit pas loin de moi. Je fus relevée par Rabastan qui observait plus loin le corps du soi-disant héros du monde sorcier.  
\- Est-il... Mort ? Demanda l'un des mangemorts du groupe.

Une femme sortie du groupe et alla le voir. Elle se pencha sur le corps, longtemps, peut-être bien trop longtemps à mon propre goût avant qu'elle ne se redresse, se tournant vers nous et nous dise platement un seul et unique mot.

\- Mort.

C'était bien trop facile à mon goût. beaucoup trop facile que cela en avait l'air. Le sort de Mort sur Potter, le Lord qui s'évanouit un instant. Ce fut trop louche. Hagrid éclata en sanglots alors qu'il lui était demandé de porter le corps.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers les ruines de ce qui fut le château. Nagini était là, à côté du Lord. Silencieuse compagne mortelle. Ce fut en une véritable marée noire que nous arrivâmes devant les portes, devant ceux du camp opposé. Le corps de Potter fut posé au sol, lentement et le Lord éclata d'un rire sinistre alors que Neville s'était mis en tête d'être le nouveau chef de lumière apparemment. Tout cas il avait bien muri. J'écoutais à peine le discours, les paroles des deux en faces.

Draco et d'autres traversèrent la foule, venant à nos côtés alors que seulement deux ou trois firent l'inverse. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce, sa situation était bien trop grave pour qu'elle se le permette.

Puis je le vis comme dans dans un film d'horreur. Le corps soi-disant sans vie de Harry, bouger, se relever et lancer un sort vers Nagini. Sort qui rebondit et alla s'écraser pas loin de nous créant un effet d'éboulement commun dans les rangs. C'était pas du tout bon. C'était même catastrophique.

Les sorts commencèrent à nouveau à voler… explosion sur explosion.

Je vis du coin de l'oeil plusieurs mangemorts disparaître. La fuite était apparemment de mise. Je me reculais, doucement, tirée par Rabastan. Il fallait au moins se mettre à l'abris. C'était bien trop dangereux. Je vis du coin de l'oeil Les Malfoy fuirent au loin, à pied, suivit de près par Hermione qui passa hors de la vigilance des autres rien qu'un instant. C'est main dans la main, les deux couples partirent, Draco une main sur le ventre de sa compagne.

Cela pouvait pas être déjà la fin… PAS cette fin-là. Non ! L'on resta là, cacher. Attendant de savoir le dénouement. Je sentais les larmes poindre. j'avais peur, bien trop peur. Je me rendis pas bien compte de ce qu'il se passait, mais je vis parfaitement au loin Bellatrix se faire tuer par Molly Weasley, cette femme qui m'a donné naissance.  
Comme quoi, la plus forte des mères est parfois pas forcément celle qu'on pense. Elle tourna son regard fière et me vit. Je vis ses yeux m'observer, regarder mon ventre maintenant visible. Elle me fit un sourire puis un signe de tête avant de se retourner vers les seuls Weasley encore en vie, Arthur, Charlie, Bill et les jumeaux.

Une détonation attira mon regard. le Lord contre Harry. Le combat faisait rage et je le vis flancher, un simple instant, le regard peiné, rien qu'un fragment de seconde. Nagini venait d'être certainement tuée… Plus aucun Horcruxe était vraiment existant. Y avait-il encore un espoir ? Je déglutis d'angoisse puis vis au loin Fenrir attraper un Remus les joues rougies. L'alpha me fit un lever de sourcils des plus suggestifs et souleva de terre mon ancien professeur, le portant dans ses bras, avant de disparaître de la vision. Je secoue la tête de gauche à droite avant de me concentrer sur le combat.

Sorts contre sorts ils se battaient, rouge contre vert, des perles de sueur coulaient sur leur peau... Puis tout d'un coup, ce fut la fin. Un corps tomba au sol. Son corps… son corps qui partit en poussière.

\- Père, noon ! hurlais-je.

Pétrifiée, j'étais complètement pétrifiée d'horreur et d'effroi. Je me sentis tirée vivement en arrière et alors que le paysage devenait flou autour de moi, je sentis une douleur me parcourir, comme un pincement vicieux au creux de mon coeur et de mon ventre avant d'être remplacé par une douce chaleur.

Atterrissant devant une bâtisse modeste, moderne, loin de l'Angleterre et de tous les autres, je mis mes deux mains sur mon ventre légèrement plus chaud que la normale. Deux puissantes mains se superposent aux miennes, Rabastan était là avec moi. Nous avions fuis, tout ira bien maintenant. La guerre était terminée. Je tremblais encore, Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il mourrait. C'était juste impossible.

Mais la vie est ainsi et quand des vies partent d'autres arrivent. C'est comme cela...

Tout ira bien mes amours, papa et maman sont là pour vous. Oui... tout ira bien.


	43. Le temps passe et la vie continue

**Epilogue: Le temps passe et la vie continue**

Onze ans...déjà onze ans. Que c'est fou à quel point la vie m'a prise par surprise quand j'ai changé de camp et qu'aujourd'hui me voilà mère de trois enfants et mariée à Rabastan, ou devrais-je dire Eridan Black maintenant.

Avec notre fuite aux États-Unis nous avions changé d'identité. Ce fut long et fastidieux mais entre mes hormones de femme enceinte et nos caractères buttés, nous réussimes à avoir le nom de Black vu que le nom avait disparu ici. Ainsi, je m'étais renommée Helena Black.

La naissance des jumeaux se fit le 20 août 1998 à trois heures quarante-six du matin pour Tomas Riden Black et à trois heures cinquante-et-un pour Delphini Leen Black. Deux beaux enfants qui furent difficile de séparer dès le départ et jusqu'à leur quatre ans environ. À partir de cette âge, ils prirent un peu d'indépendance chacun mais pour les bêtises ils n'étaient jamais loin l'un de l'autre.

Nous avions dès le départ un peu d'appréhension pour Tomas, mais jusqu'à présent rien ne s'était mal passé. Entre tout cela et les petit tracas de la vie de parents sorciers devant gérer les premiers signes de magie, nous nous sommes mariés et c'est avec joie que je tombais de nouveau enceinte le mois qui suivit.

J'accouchais le 3 février 2003 à dix heures six du matin de notre petite Meïssa Ella Black.

Dès qu'elle eut un an on partit en voyage tous les cinq à travers le monde magique et moldu. Oui, nous étions étonnement proche des moldus dès notre arrivée en Amérique. Au final, nous avions fini par avoir une maison entre magique et moldu. La télé était devenu un incontournable. Très vite suivie, par la suite, de l'ordinateur avec internet et le téléphone portable. J'avais parfois du mal à faire décroché Delphi du sien. Bien que Tomas était plus souvent dans les livres ou à jouer sur le pc.

Avec tout cela, les onze ans des jumeaux s'approchaient et c'est avec un étrange sentiment que nous avions encore déménagé, retournant en Angleterre pour leurs études à Poudlard.

J'étais là dans mon canapé, attendant les trois enfants pendant que Eridan, ou Dan comme on l'appelait, réunissait toutes les affaires dans l'entrée. Une petite tête rousse toute frisée apparue sous mes yeux me faisant presque sursauter de peur.

\- Oui Meï ? Un problème ma puce?  
\- Pourquoi je peux pas y aller moi aussi à Poudlard ? dit-elle ses yeux bleu océan emplis de larmes contenues et se mordant la lèvre du bas.  
\- Oh ma Princesse. Parce que tu es encore trop jeune. Tu n'as que six ans. Mais dans cinq ans tu iras aussi, c'est promis  
\- Y vont me manquer…  
\- T'en fais pas ils écriront et téléphonerons souvent puis on les verra pour les vacances, d'accord ? Tu vas les chercher ? C'est bientôt l'heure.

Elle partit en courant me faisant soupirer en voyant sa jupe bleu et crème voleter. Elle était intenable mais vraiment adorable. J'entendis des bruits de pas à l'étage, des éclats de voix, des portes qui s'ouvrent et se referment. Puis ceux dans l'escalier. Je fus surprise de ne voir que Delphini avec sa chevelure actuellement blanche, coupée court sur le côté et long de l'autre. Elle mâchait encore un de ses maudits chewing-gum. Elle me regarda de ses yeux bleu glacé et je sentis qu'elle était inquiète.

\- Tomas est encore dans sa chambre, Mère. Je n'arrive pas à y entrer. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il aurait retrouvé la mémoire ?

Elle avait beau joué les adolescentes rebelles, elle s'inquiétait toujours beaucoup pour son frère. Je me levais et la rassura en lui disant que j'allais voir, qu'ils partent devant et que j'arriverais après avec lui. Elle m'embrassa la joue puis souleva Meïssa dans ses bras avant que je ne les vois partir avec mon homme.

Je ne l'avais pas montré mais quand les mots que Delphi avaient été dits, j'avais eu comme un retour à la réalité. Je montais les escaliers rapidement et frappais à la porte de la chambre en l'appelant.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et je plongeais dans les même yeux bleu glacé que sa sœur à raison de ses cheveux court au naturel tirant sur un brun-roux. Étonnement il me fit rappeler le Tom du cahier quand j'avais moi-même onze ans dans la chambre des secrets.

\- Désolé j'étais juste… dit-il en montrant le lit où un livre était encore ouvert.  
\- Encore plongé dans tes livres je parie, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Il faut croire oui. J'arrive, excuse-moi pour le retard.

Il prit le livre et après quelques sorts de ma part, nous sortîmes du manoir pour se diriger à King Cross. En arrivant je repérais tout de suite le reste de la famille. Delphini mis un petit coup sur la tête de son frère qui lui rendit bien.

Je vis au loin Hermione et Draco avec deux enfants. Le plus grand blond et l'autre plus petit, dans les bras de son père, brun. Nos regards se croisèrent et on se fit un rapide signe. On parlerait plus tard autour d'un thé. Je me tournais de nouveau vers les deux crapules et mains sur les hanche je les toisais de haut.

\- Bien écoutez-moi, vous deux. Je veux de vos nouvelles souvent. Coup de téléphone, SMS ou lettre je m'en fiche. Pensez aussi à votre soeur. Travaillez correctement et je vous mets en garde quant aux bêtises que vous pourriez faire, les punitions des professeurs vous paraîtront plutôt douces si nous venions à l'apprendre. De plus, vous êtes ensemble en tant que jumeaux mais quoi qu'il arrive et qu'importe votre maison nous serons fièrs de vous. Si vous n'êtes pas dans la même maison, ce n'est pas un drame international.

Je plongeais ma main dans mes poches et ressortit quelques pièces que je leur donnais ainsi qu'un petit sac contenant un repas pour leur voyage en train.

\- N'oubliez surtout pas que l'on vous aime.  
\- Idem ! dirent-il en même temps.

Je m'abaisse et Delphini m'enlace, plantant un baiser sur la joue puis celle de son père et sa petite sœur avant de partir. Tomas, qui avait fini avec les deux autres, s'approcha à son tour et m'enlace aussi, plus timidement que d'habitude. J'eus un doute pendant un moment.

\- Tom ? Tu... demandais-je, incertaine.  
\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi Lizzy, je suis tellement fier de toi… murmura t-il.

Ma respiration eut un accroc en entendant ce nom oublié et sentis mes larmes couler d'elles-mêmes. Il se recula à peine, essuya mes larmes de ses mains avant de me sourire vraiment, m'embrasser le front comme auparavant et de suivre sa "sœur" pour Poudlard.

**The END**

or not ?...  
Et bien non ce n'est pas vraiment terminée  
(Attend quoi va y avoir une suite ou ...?)  
wow wow on se calme.  
Il reste simplement 3 bonus  
j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu.  
Cœur sur vous!


	44. Bonus 1 - Tomas et Delphini à Poudlard

**Bonus 1:** **Tomas et Delphini à l'école des sorciers**

Le trajet était foutrement long. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas que c'était si long la dernière fois. En même temps, cela remontait à vraiment trop longtemps. Il releva la tête de sa console de jeu et regarda sa soeur. Sa jumelle de sang par Lizzy.

\- Delphi, dit-il.  
\- Hum, fait-elle en relevant la tête de son portable.  
\- Tu sais, quand ils nous racontaient qui j'étais et qu'un jour cela arriverait… Bah c'est arrivé Delphi, je me souviens de tout.  
\- Oh… Oh et bien.. hum…  
\- Tu es bien comme Lizzy… dit-il en ricanant. Pose ta question.  
\- Est-ce que... il y aura une autre guerre ? Est-ce que tu voudras encore de moi ?  
\- Sincèrement... Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une autre guerre. Deux guerres furent suffisant pour ce monde. Je pense que faire de la politique serait peut-être une meilleurs approche pour proposer mes idées. Je me suis vu l'opportunité d'avoir une seconde enfance, une bien meilleurs. Je suis confus parfois. Et puis ne ne doute jamais de l'affection que je te porte.

Sa soeur rangea complètement son portable et vint sur la même banquette que lui.

\- Raconte moi un peu s'il te plait, murmura t-elle.  
\- Delphi…  
\- J'ai parfois, moi aussi, des flashs de mémoire, avoua t-elle. Je ne l'ai pas dit à nos parents, mais je crois bien que je vois des choses que tu as vu.  
\- D'accord. Alors pour commencer je m'appelais Tom Marvolo Riddle, j'étais né dans un orphelinat de Londre le 31 décembre 1926. Ma mère était une sorcière qu'avait drogué mon père, un moldu, sous un filtre d'amour. Le fait est qu'elle est morte une heure après ma naissance.  
\- Tu étais donc un Sang mêlé et aujourd'hui ça te ferais… 93 ans ! Merlin !  
\- Et maintenant je suis un sang pur de 11 ans, dit-il avec fierté. Enfin le fait est que …

Il continua pendant tout le trajet à raconter ce qu'il se souvenait. Il ajoutait parfois que maintenant, avec autant de recule, il trouvait certaine de ses actions irréfléchis et vraiment aveugle, digne d'un Gryffondor. Delphini lui affirma que oui, il aurait fait un sacré Gryffondor d'après ce qu'il disait, se ramassant alors une claque sur la tête. Il furent rejoint vers la fin par Scorpius Malfoy. Leur "cousin" et fils de Hermione et Draco Malfoy. Il prit connaissance du fait que Tom avait retrouvé la mémoire et que fallait vraiment faire attention. En sortant tous les trois du train, ils furent bousculé par une jeune brune clair aux yeux jaunes.

\- D..dé désolé. Fit -elle les joues rouge.  
\- Pas de soucis, personne n'est blessé. Je m'appelle Delphini Black, voici mon jumeau Tomas et notre ami Scorpius Malfoy.  
\- Félina Greyback, enchantée.  
\- Oh! Tu es la fille de Fenrir et….  
\- Remus. Je ne suis pas biologiquement la leur, ma … ma mère est morte après ma naissance, attaqué par une meute… dit-elle les yeux se baissant.

Delphini l'attira dans ses bras et l'enlaça fortement tout en la tirant vers les barques pour traverser le lac. Tom regardait le château, les émotions le prenant. Onze ans auparavant, il mourrait ici en pleine bataille… Aujourd'hui, il revenait pour prendre une revanche sur la vie. Il espérait que cela irait. Il se dit tout de même que c'était un peu de la triche de venir ici avec toutes les connaissances déjà acquises. Il aurait juste à dépassé les scores sans se faire voir.

Ils descendirent des barques et suivirent Hagrid. Tom se fit la note mental de ne pas aller en cours avec lui si possible. Quand ils arrivèrent en haut des marches, Tomas cru tomber. Devant lui se tenait Harry foutu Potter. Il avait étrangement des relents de meurtre qui remontaient à la surface.

Il serra les dents et se reçu un coup dans les côtes par sa sœur. Ils en parleraient après. Ils suivirent le garçon, devenu un homme, dans la grande salle. Le plafond était toujours aussi sublime. Il était vraiment nostalgique de l'endroit, revenir ici sera finalement pas trop mal. Il parlerait avec sa mère pour Harry… peut-être qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

\- Quand je vous appellerais par votre nom et prénom, vous viendrez passer sous le choixpeau qui vous répartira dans l'une des quatre maison. Serpentard, Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Je vous rappel avant tout qu'aucune maison n'est inférieur ou supérieur aux autres. Chacune d'entre elles ont fait sortir de grand homme et femme à la fin. Aussi parce que je n'aime pas me répéter. Oui je suis Harry Potter, grand bien vous fasse je n'ai trouvé aucun mérite à tuer un homme. Un homme certes fou, mais un grand Serpentard.

"C'est qu'il va me faire pleurer ce con." se dit Tomas complètement ébahis. Oui une discussion avec Lizzy devait être de mise dès le soir.

La liste des noms commença à défiler et ce fut sans surprise que leur nom arrivèrent rapidement. Pour ma sœur ce ne fut pas très long avant que le vieux choixpeau lui dise d'aller à Serpentard. Puis ce fut à son tour. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment stressé mais tout de même…

\- °Oh mon dieu ! s'écria mentalement le Choixpeau.  
\- Bonsoir, répondit pareillement Tom. Ravis de te revoir.  
\- Tu as bien changé, ton esprit est encore sombre mais il y a grand espoir. Tu as toujours de très beau projet et je fais confiance que, cette fois-ci, ton entourage ne te laissera pas sombrer. Alors pour toi ce sera… ° SERPENTARD !

Sa soeur s'écria en YES très vocal en l'accueillant. Il croisait le regard de Potter sur lui qui eut un accroc dans sa respiration et lui fit un sourire en me dirigeant vers sa table. Scorpius les rejoint, mais Félina alla chez les Serdaigle. À la fin de la soirée, dans les dortoirs même Tomas eut une discussion avec sa mère qui lui assura qu'il pouvait tenter s'il était sûr, vraiment sûr, de lui.

Le lendemain soir il y allait. Mais finalement une fois devant la porte, il fit demi tour et pensa qu'il était mieux qu'il n'en sache rien, ou peut-être sur son lit de mort.

Cinq ans plus tard leur petite sœur Meïssa arriva et ce fut chez les Gryffondor qu'elle finit. Les deux plus grands la taquinèrent longtemps avec ça.  
Tom sortit 2 ans après avec un bulletin Optimal et des projets plein la tête.  
Sa jumelle fut celle qui le suivit aux scores à égalité avec Scorpius, futur médicomage sous les conseil de son père Draco.  
Delphi, elle, avait déjà comme projet son futur mariage avec la louve-garou Félina Greyback.

Quand à lui… Il n'avait rien besoin de plus que la famille. Il n'avait aucune envie de romance, ni de débauche. Cela lui allait très bien.


	45. Bonus 2 - Fenrir, Remus et Félina

**Bonus 2:** **Fenrir, Remus et Félina**

Remus courait, il courait pour sa vie chaque jour, à chaque instant. Être un loup garou lui avait apporté beaucoup de problème et cela depuis le début. Que ce soit avec ses parents, son entourage, les nuits de pleine lune. Il était vu comme un monstre sanguinaire. Mais il n'était pas un monstre... il était possédé par le monstre, nuance. Lui et Moony n'étaient pas la même personne, impossible que ce soit autrement.

Il se rappel encore de sa rencontre avec le groupe des maraudeur. D'abord Sirius, le rebel de la famille Black. Il était vraiment intenable qu'importe le moment. Il était... un chien fou oui. Son animagus était vraiment ce qui le représentait le mieux. Ensuite, il y avait eut James... Sans être méchant, il était quelqu'un de bien... quand la jalousie ne l'aveuglait pas et qu'il ne se comportait pas comme un roi. Roi de la forêt. Puis il y a eut... Pettigrow. Un homme discret manipulable. Celui qui a trahis tout le monde. Et là, au milieu de tout cette guerre, à n'importe quel instant, s'il mettait le croc dessus, il le déchiquèterait.

Il y avait eut beaucoup de soucis à Poudlard, que ce soit pour les nuit de pleine lune et… cette foutu mauvaise blague que les autres ont fait à Severus Snape. Merlin…

Une fois les études terminées, il est resté proche de ses ami et c'est avec joie qu'il vit la naissance du petit Harry. Mais aussi avec horreur qu'il apprit la mort de ses amis. Sirius étant enfermé... à tort, puis ce sale rat qui a disparu. Non vraiment la guerre était quelque chose qui le rongeait parfois plus que son Loup. Ainsi, il est partit, il a fuit les lieu. Il ne pouvait pas rester alors que son statut lui fermait autant de portes pour l'emploi. Dire que tout cela était dut à une seul homme… Fenrir Greyback.

Ce dernier aimait beaucoup qu'on le respecte, il était un alpha puissant et autoritaire. Aussi n'aimait-il pas qu'on se joue de lui. Depuis le jour où sa meute fut attaquer par ces sorciers de pacotilles, qu'on l'accusa d'attaquer des enfants à cause de son statut de Loup-garou, il fit la promesse qu'il devait absolument répliquer. C'est ainsi qu'il décida, un soir d'aller les attaquer, eux. Leur montrer que ce n'est pas amusant de se faire attaquer alors qu'il y a des plus jeunes autour. Quand il arriva dans la maison des Lupin ce soir là , il n'avait pas tellement prévu de mordre le jeune enfant de quatre ans… mais Il était encore jeune et son loup avait apparemment décidé que l'enfant était quelqu'un pour lui.

Il s'en voulut pendant longtemps et il le chercha pour l'aider. Mais il fallait croire que sa réputation avait prit encore de l'ampleur et que les enfants étaient réellement en danger... Certe, il était aux côté de Lord Voldemort, mais qui d'autre le voyait comme un être normal et non une créature complètement dangereuse ? Le ministère était vraiment pourris jusqu'à la moelle.

Ils se croisèrent en diverse endroit et situation. Remus avait cette odeur qui l'attirait mais emplie de douleur et de terreur. Son loup était en cage au lieu de vivre à l'air libre… Il vivait comme un chien de salon, pas comme un vrai loup. Aussi l'attaque de Mai 98 fut une occasion en or. Il réussit, à l'odeur, à le repérer et l'attraper. Il le tira dans un coin, hors de la vue de tous.

\- Lâche moi, gronda le louveteau.  
\- Remus calme toi ! Merlin tout puissant arrête de te débattre deux secondes et laisse moi parler !  
\- Je ne vais pas t'obéir, je ne suis pas de ta meute.

Remus tenta de le mordre, de le frapper. Mais Fenrir le maintenait de façon à ce que personne ne soit blessé. La guerre continuait au delà, les murs tremblaient mais Fenrir n'avait jamais eut de meilleur occasion pour discuter avec le, plus si jeune, loup-garou. Il raffermit la prise en grognant faisant se figer un seul instant Remus avant qu'il continue à se débattre. Merlin, il allait finir par le mordre à nouveau.

\- Sais-tu ce que ça fait de se faire attaquer alors qu'on y est pour rien ? Sais-tu ce que ça fait de voir sa meute se faire massacré parce que soit disant nous sommes des monstre ? Tu sais si je suis de ce côté dans cette guerre c'est parce qu'au moins le Lord me voit comme quelqu'un pas tel un monstre comme tous ces pourris au ministère. Non, tais toi ! Le jour que j'ai attaqué chez toi, je ne voulais pas te mordre Remus ! Merlin on m'avait déjà fiché comme un monstre sanglant mangeur d'enfant. Je voulais seulement me défendre, défendre MON groupe, MON peuple !  
\- …

Il commença à reculer alors que le corps de Remus devenait tremblant et tenait difficilement contre le mur en ruine dans son dos. Il baissa les yeux les lèvres pincés.

\- Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
\- Deux gamins ont été abandonnés dans la forêt par leur parent. Je les ai juste surveillé de loin, essayant de les guider dans l'ombre. Mais ils ont prit la fuite et sont tombé entre les main d'une vieille sorcière folle. Je n'ai rien pu faire quand elle… elle s'en ait servi pour ses potions. Ils étaient déjà mort quand je les ait trouvé. Mais qui entre un loup-garou et une sorcière ils vont écouter au ministère dans ce cas là ?  
\- La sorcière… murmura t-il dépité.  
\- Ouais, cette vieille folle avait des armoires complètes de potions et d'ingrédients pas très légaux. Mais j'étais là et fallait qu'on m'évince car j'étais du mauvais côté de la barrière.

Remus regarda alors vraiment le loup, non l'homme devant lui et lui trouva un charme quelque peu bestial. Il n'était pas beau, loin de là, mais il se dégageait de lui une puissance et une aura de bienveillance. Il s'en rendait compte maintenant, il avait été complètement aveuglé. Il sentait Moony au fond de lui presque ronronner de bonheur.

\- °il serait un bon partenaire même °

Remus sentit ses joues rougir terriblement. Non! merlin non il ne pouvait pas...

\- Remus… Contient tes envies, je ne tiens pas a te prendre en plein combat.  
\- Ce n'est pas moi c'est Moo…  
\- C'est toi Remus. Il va falloir que tu comprenne que ton loup et toi êtes une même personne. C'est juste un don, pas une malédiction. Bien nous avons pas plus de temps.  
\- Mais que humpf…

Fenrir cru avoir la tête qui allait tourné. Il fallait qu'il réaffirme sa possession. Remus était sien, il était de sa meute. C'est ainsi que sans réellement réfléchir il l'embrassa avant de nouveau le mordre.  
Plus tard dans la journée, ils fuirent comme tous les autres. Ils avaient maintenant un peu plus de temps pour eux, dans leur maison au milieu de la forêt. Certe c'était rudimentaire, mais c'était suffisant pour eux. La nature offrait déjà assez pour leur besoin.

Ils leur fallut beaucoup de temps pour s'adapter. C'était parfois calme et le lendemain même ils haussaient la voix pour un problème quelconque. Ils étaient maintenant connu dans la meute comme étant un vieux couple. Vraiment très vieux.

L'attaque d'un clan voisin allerta Fenrir un jour. C'est en un groupe d'une dizaine de personne qu'il partit voir l'étendu des dégât. C'est là qu'il tomba sur plusieurs cadavre déchiqueté, brûlé. Il n'y avait plus aucun signe de vie. Alors qu'il allait faire demi tour il entendit des pleures. Un enfant, il y avait un enfant en vie. Il fit demi-tour, suivit de près par Remus.

Ils fouillèrent, suivant les pleures et c'est là qu'il tombèrent sur un bébé… un bébé très très jeune. À vue de truffe elle n'avait que deux ou trois jours. Remus prit la petit fille entre ses bras, l'enroulant dans sa cape pour la réchauffer. Merlin elle était si petite…

\- Tout va bien petite louve, on est là pour toi maintenant hein? Calme toi, plus personne ne va te faire de mal.

Remus tenait la petite entre ses bras, complètement protégé. Une louve du clan approcha pour voir, peut-être par instinct la prendre en charge. Mais Fenrir fut surpris quand un grondement sourd sortit de la gorge de son compagnon, faisant reculer la Louve.

\- Dé… Désolé mais… je ne peux pas…dit l'ancien professeur les joues rouge.  
\- Rentrons, nous en parleront à la maison Rem.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils rentrèrent chez eux après une dernière fouille. En arrivant, plusieurs fois les Louve voulurent s'approcher, plusieurs fois Remus agissa en mère protectrice envers l'enfant. La petit ouvrit ses yeux dorés quand elle changea pour la première fois de bras.

Fenrir fut un peu déstabilisé, et le fut encore plus quand elle miaula presque. La discussion fut rapide entre les deux hommes, très vite la petite fut adoptée et nommé affectueusement Félina Greyback.

Son histoire lui fut raconté quand elle fut en âge. Elle continua de miauler pendant longtemps et parfois faisant exprès juste pour faire rire ses deux parents. Elle eut tout l'amour dont elle eut besoin. Certe ce fut quelque peu difficile quand Dad Remus décida de l'envoyer à Poudlard alors que Père Fenrir le voulait pas. Il finirent un soir par trancher qu'elle irait mais qu'en cas de soucis elle pourrait toujours partir. Mais au final elle n'eut jamais à regretter ses années.

Elle se rappelait encore quand pendant les première vacances de noël elle fit passé l'invitation d'une certaine Elisa Lestrange un Fenouil Greyback. Elle n'avait jamais vu son père, cette Alpha si stricte, si émotif.

Ce fut un peu difficile quand elle annonça en quatrième année qu'elle avait des vue sur la fille aînée des Black, anciennement Lestrange. Delphini était vraiment pas comme les autres et était superbe. Son frère aussi l'était, mais elle préférait largement les courbes de la jumelle. Remus eut un petit rire et dit qu'il ne fut pas si étonné. Fenrir mis plusieurs jours à se remettre du fait qu'il n'aurait pas de descendance, faisant rire Félina.

Remus ne courait plus, il ne fuyait plus depuis longtemps maintenant. Il prenait son temps de vivre pour sa famille. Harry avait été déçu de son choix au départ, il le savait bien. Mais il pouvait comprendre qu'avoir une famille était ce qu'il y a de plus important. Fenrir et Félina étaient devenu ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde à ses yeux dorée, ses yeux de loup.


	46. Bonus 3 - Luna Lovegood et Scabior

**Bonus 3:** **Luna Lovegood et Scabior  
****! Scène de sexe !**

Elle était vraiment étrange. La tête toujours dans la lune, les yeux rêveurs et cette voix hyper douce racontant on ne sait quoi. Non vraiment, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le Lord l'avait faite enlevée. Le père d'accord, il tenait le journal qui avait dit certaine chose. Mais la fille avait l'air un peu... trop naïve.

Il s'approcha de la cellule, la regardant encore. Elle ne baisse pas les yeux devant lui, elle s'approche même, souriante. Elle est tout de même sublime et au vu du fait qu'elle est une prisonnière, rien ne pourrait l'empêcher d'en profiter quelque peu. Le Lord n'en saurait même peut-être rien s'il est rapide. Il descend ses yeux sur la poitrine de la jeune fille, les hanches. Elle est parfaite en tout point, enfin presque. Un petit rire lui fait relever les yeux.

\- Vous devriez faire attention, vos cheveux commencent à être sacrément envahis d'Hexèes.  
\- Et que sont donc les Hexèes Miss Lovegood ? demanda t-il en soulevant un sourcil curieux de connaître la réponse.  
\- Des petites créatures qui parasitent votre cerveau et font descendre votre sang plus bas quand vous me regardez trop longtemps, répond t-elle en un sourire taquin.

Est-ce qu'elle saurait donc qu'il…

\- Vous pouvez pensez ce que vous voulez, mais là vos idées sur moi sont aussi clair que du Vérisératum messir Scabior.  
\- Lis-tu dans l'esprit ? questionne t-il brutalement, passant au tutoiement.  
\- Pas vraiment, je le sais c'est tout. Tout comme je sais que la fin approche.  
\- Es-tu... As-tu un don de voyance ?  
\- En quelque sorte. dit-elle en se collant à la cellule.  
\- Tu n'es pas si bête au final. Tu fais simplement semblant.

Il tendit sa main et la posa dans le cou de la jeune blonde. Sa peau avait la douceur d'une pêche, cette douceur féminine. Elle passa sa main a travers les barreau et toucha le visage du mangemort. Merlin et Salazar... Cette jeune fille va le rendre fou. Il entend des mouvements dans le fond de la cellule. Elle s'éloigne non sans un petit rire et se retourne pour aller voir son père qui s'éveille. Frustré, il s'éloigne. Il reviendra plus tard.

Quand Scabior revint deux jours plus tard, elle l'attendait déjà.

\- Bonsoir, dit-elle en le voyant.  
\- Miss Lovegood.  
\- Où allons nous ? demanda t-elle en un petit sourire.  
\- Qui te dis que… Laisse tomber, j'ai compris.

Il ouvrit la cellule et elle sortit, délicatement. Elle lui arrivait à peine à l'épaule, une vrai fleur qu'il faut protéger. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il valait mieux s'en méfier. Aussi jolie soit-elle, cette fleur était peut-être bien dangereuse, empoisonnée même.

Elle s'approche doucement, se collant à lui, gardant ses yeux clair dans les siens. Il se sent déglutir alors qu'il ferme la porte. Il vérifie qu'elle est verrouillée et, mains sur son poignet, il entraîne la jeune Serdaigle plus loin, dans une salle à part, une autre cellule.

Il finit par en ouvrir une et entra avec elle dedans. Il ne savait pas comment il en était arrivé à ce point. Mais il la voulait, il la voulait pour lui.

\- Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps vous savez ? Si vous voulez quelque chose, prenez-le.  
\- Combien de temps ? dit-il en s'avançant vers elle, collant leur corps.  
\- Quinze, peut-être vingt minutes.  
\- Ce sera suffisant.

Il la plaqua contre le mur, un main protégeant du choc à la tête, et déposa avec brutalité ses lèvres sur celle de la plus jeune. Elle passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et répondit avec ferveur au baiser. Merlin, cette fille était une très bonne surprise. leur baiser fut passionnel, emplis d'envie. Elle s'écarta et elle lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- Ne perdez pas de temps, nous aurons bien d'autres occasions dans le futur avec plus de temps et un meilleur endroit.  
\- Beaucoup d'occasions ? demanda t-il, curieusement.  
\- Plus qu'il vous l'ai possible de l'imaginer. dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Ce fut ses dernières paroles avant qu'il revienne prendre possession des lèvres de la jeune fille. Il tira sur le pantalon de Luna, dévoilant une peau nacré. Elle fit de même et, plus par manque de temps, il l'allongea sur le matelas miteux et prit peu de précaution quand son membre entra en elle. Elle émit un gémissement de douleur. Il s'arrêta et d'un coup de baguette débarrassa complètement leur vêtement trop gênant.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, pour l'aimer, encore et encore en la prenant avec force et souplesse. Elle se mit rapidement à onduler et gémir de plaisir, accompagnant les coup de rein de l'homme au dessus d'elle. Il bascula, inversant leur position. Elle le chevauchant, faisant balancer de haut en bas sa poitrine qui tenait à même la main de Scabior.

Le temps étant compté, c'est rapidement qu'ils virent tous deux. Épuisé, il l'embrassa encore plusieurs fois, se rassasiant d'elle autant qu'il le pouvait. Elle était vraiment belle, une magnifique nymphe tombée du ciel rien que pour lui. Il se promit de lui offrir une meilleure première fois, quand tout serait fini. Il posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur sa joue.

\- Tu seras ma mort belle Luna, murmura t-il  
\- Je serais votre vie surtout, dit elle rêveusement.

Il ne put que sourire avant de les remettre en état et la ramener dans la cellule. Quand il partit elle lui annonça qu'ils ne se reverront qu'en Mai. Il lui fit un sourire et lui dit que c'était sûrement probable. L'homme fut appelé cinq minute plus tard pour travailler avec Fenrir.

Le lendemain même Luna partait des cachots du Manoir Malfoy.

Comme promis, c'est en Mai qu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le champs de bataille. C'est là qu'il la vit en action, lui confirmant encore plus que sa magnifique fleur était aussi très dangereuse. Quand il vit au loin les Malfoy prendre la fuite avec la née-moldue, Il comprit aussi qu'il fallait faire de même. C'est donc avec furtivité qu'il se dirigea vers la forêt interdite. Il ne fut que peu étonné de voir la jeune blonde l'attendre à l'orée de celle-ci. Elle lui tendit la main, qu'il saisit avec joie et la prenant entre ses bras, ils disparurent ensemble du champs de bataille.


	47. Mot de fin

**Mot de fin:**

Et voilà c'est la fin de cette fanfiction. J'espère qu'elle vous a plus. Comment dire qu'au départ l'idée est venu d'une simple scène entre Molly et Bellatrix se battant et le "not my daughter bitch". De cette petite pousse est née l'histoire d'abord qui devait être un simple OS… puis un TS… puis finalement de chapitre en chapitre elle a grandit et voilà qu'au bout de deux mois d'écritures elle a prit vie et fait 40 chapitre avec prologue, épilogue et trois bonus. C'est complètement dingue.

Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eut vraiment peur pour cette Fanfiction. Je prenais en personnage principal Ginny Weasley, un personnage qui, dans le milieu de la fanfiction, est peu apprécié. (moi même je l'aime pas dans le canon) Mais la faire changer, la faire grandir ainsi fut un très grand plaisir. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui trouve qu'elle était définitivement trop jeune pour le sexe et les enfants. Mais nous sommes en guerre et dans de quel cas, je trouvais normal qu'elle veuille vivre comme si elle pouvait mourir dès le lendemain.

Alors oui j'aurais pu prendre quelqu'un de plus jeune et éviter le SM et autre mais … je voulais absolument ce couple. Sorry ?

J'ai essayé au possible de rester proche du canon en me permettant quelques changements. Oui faire mourir Snape si tôt était cruel (mon pauvre Sevyyy-chou T_T) Mais il le fallait. Au final rien n'a vraiment changé et rendre Tom différent est normal pour sa renaissance. Il a un nouveau corps, de vrais parent aimants… il connaît donc l'amour.  
Mais le faire Aromantique me paraissait normal au vu de son passé et collait bien au personnage.

MAIS SURTOUT très important. Je vous remercie tous autant que vous êtes. Ceux qui sur Discord m'ont suivi et accompagné dans mon aventure, vous vous reconnaîtrez. Vous lecteur qui n'avait pas lâché cette fanfiction. Et merci aussi, et surtout, à Memepotter952504 pour son travail de bêta (allez voir son travail, hop hop hop!).

Sinon N'oubliez pas qu'un.e auteur.e ça ne mord pas. Donc lâchez vos review, vos fav, vos MP si vous voulez même. (un ptit bisou? XD ) Dans tous les cas.  
Cœur dans vos faces !


End file.
